


The Only Exception

by Stilinskisim24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilinskisim24/pseuds/Stilinskisim24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia once fell in love, it was not what she expected it to be that fairytale story where the girl meets the prince and they live happily ever after no it was more of girl meets boy she falls in love only for it to burn out of existence after a few years when he decided to break her heart to go out with her best friend. She was crushed and her parents divorce didn’t help neither did moving across the country to a new town she has never even heard of. So now sense she was moving she swore to herself that she would never fall in love again if it did not exist. Until she met Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working so hard on this story for months, Please let me know what you think of it. My other Story is not near to finished so it will not be ending anytime soon, hope you love it!

Lydia once fell in love, it was not what she expected it to be that fairytale story where the girl meets the prince and they live happily ever after no it was more of girl meets boy she falls in love only for it to burn out of existence after a few years when he decided to break her heart to go out with her best friend. She was crushed and her parents divorce didn’t help neither did moving across the country to a new town she has never even heard of. So now sense she was moving she swore to herself that she would never fall in love again if it did not exist. 

Her mom was a teacher and after the divorce papers were sighed she and Lydia packed up there stuff from her dads house and jumped into a plane to fly to a small town in California called Beacon Hills. After what seemed like ten years they landed and now sat in the car, the only sound from the radio playing quietly in the background. “Your going to love it here” Her mother Natalie breaks the silent “The house is nice and big... you have your own bathroom and I heard the school was a really good school” she says keeping her eyes on the road ahead. 

Lydia sighs “Sure new school full of people who I don’t know... I'm so excited” She says sarcastically to her mother who doesn’t catch it “That’s the spirit honey” she says smiling. Lydia rolls her eyes and closes them only to open them before she had a chance to fall asleep, when her eyes open she sees there new house “Well what do you think?” her mom asks turning off the car “Its nice” she says unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car. 

She walks into her empty room and looks around at the blank space. She decides where to put her furniture and decorations “The moving people wont be here until Wednesday so you have to use the air mattress for a while okay?” her mom peaks her head threw the door smiling at her daughter “Ya that’s fine” Lydia says walking out the room to go get the air bed and sheets.  
It was almost light outside and Lydia couldn’t sleep maybe its the weight of her body on the air bed making her back sink down and touch the hard floor, or maybe its the memory of seeing her dad out on the streets kissing another woman and holding a little girl in his arms. She shakes the thought off and closes her eyes and thinks about other things like the new house that she liked, The new school that she would be going to the day after tomorrow. She shakes that off to because that doesn’t help. Slowly but surly she manages to fall asleep for a few hours before being awaken by the orange red tint under her eyelids. 

Her shower is a nice small glass walk in shower and a big tub on the right side, she had enough counter space for her make up and hair products. She takes a hot shower to relax her sore muscles that were caused by the air bed, She gets out and walks into her room a towel wrapped around her body as she picks a few cloths from her suit case. She smells bacon being cooked on the stove threw her closed door which means her mom was up, slowly she makes her way downstairs and walks into the kitchen as her mom cracks an egg onto the pan.

“Morning sleep good?” her mom asks tossing the egg shell into the trash. “Like a baby” she lies poring herself some coffee. She sits down on the stool and takes quick sips at the hot coffee “You Aunt called she wants to see us” she says placing the eggs and bacon on a plate and grabbing the toast from the toaster. “Is she going to come over?” Lydia asks taking the plate from her mothers hands. “Yup later today when she gets off of work” she says sitting next to her daughter with her own plate.

“What does Aunt Clare do again?” Lydia asks, her aunt has had so many jobs that it was hard to keep track of what she does as a career, first she was working for some big company then she was working at a animal shelter. God knows what she is doing now. “I think she is working at an orphanage now” her mom says. It makes scenes she was an orphan herself so she understands what the kids are going threw. Her grand parents adopted her a few years after having her mom. She finishes her food and washes the dishes for her mother.

Stiles sits on the floor of his room or the room he shares with four different boys. He doesn’t remember how it happened but one second he was in the car with his dad driving to go get his medicine and then next think he knows he's waking up in a hospital bed with a broken leg and ribs and with stitches on his face and body. He has been here in the Beacon hills Orphanage for almost five years now, the beds feel like stone and the sheets like sand paper on his skin. The showers reminds him of a horror movie where someone gets murdered in. 

he picks up his beaten up guitar and picks at the strings trying to memorize the chords to a song he made up a few days ago. Its his new hobby when the guys are not around and he's alone with four walls around him he picks up the guitar and writes songs. He's written some pretty good ones he thinks but doesn’t dare to sing them to anyone else but himself, they reflect what he feels sadness and loneliness. 

He places the guitar back when he hears the door open “Stiles?” Miss. Holt's voice calls out as the door swings open. “Stiles you should be outside with the other boys not locked up in your room” she says placing her hands on her hips “I like it in here better than out there” he says looking down at his hands. “Its a nice day out today the sun is up and its not that cold you should go out and get some fresh air” she tells him looking at her watch.

“When I get back I better see you outside and not in here” she tells him heading for the door. “Lunch break?” “No my sister just moved here with my niece so I'm going to go visit them” she gives him a quick smile and leaves closing the door behind her. Stiles sighs and gets up from the floor, he grabs his jacket and heads for the door.  
She was right it is a nice day today he thinks walking around and enjoying kicking the leafs that have fallen off the trees and onto the ground. Boys are laughing screaming and having fun he watches as some of them play football out in the field. 

He takes a seat in the bleacher and watches the game. He pulls out his phone and sends Mrs. Holt's a picture of the trees saying It is nice out, as he is putting his phone back in his pocket he hears cries and laughs coming from below. He looks under him and sees a few boys beating up a younger one, he gets up and walks down the steps and around the bleachers “Hey” he yells but from the laughs and cries no one heard him “Hey stop” he yells again running up and pulling one of the boys away. 

“Well Well. Look at what we got here guys. You finally decided to come out of your cave huh Stilinski” Brad says. He's a few feet taller than him and more athletic, he is tan with black hair and dark brown eyes. “Come on Brad leave the poor kid alone. Its probably his first day here” he tries to go and help the kid up but he is pushed back by Brad. “What are you going to do about it Stilinski?” 

somewhere deep inside of him brings him to push him back, maybe he's just really stupid or maybe he wants to die early but the look in Brads eyes makes him regret he ever got the courage to do it. Next thing he knows he's on the ground with a bloody noise and busted lip “Get up Stilinski you wanted to be a hero so get up” he yells before picking him up by his jacket and slamming him back to the dirty ground. 

He throws in some kicks and punches making him spit out blood and his ribs to hurt. It is in this exact moment when he remembers why he hates going outside. If he just would of stayed inside maybe just maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess. When the kicking finally stops and he hears there footsteps fading away he lets out a breath only to suck it back in because of the pain, “Are you okay?” the kids voice quietly says from behind. 

Stiles sits up fighting the pain in his side “I think so... Are you?” he asks the boy wiping the blood from his face and wiping his hands on his dusty jeans. “Ya thank you I'm Kevin” Kevin holds out his hand and Stiles takes it “Stiles” he says shaking his hand “It's nice to meet you Stiles. Again thank you for saving me even though you got your ass kicked” Stiles lets out a shaky laugh 

Lydia scrolls down Facebook looking at post from all her friends back at home when she sees a picture of her ex and best friend smiling and him kissing her cheek in his car she feels sick. It feels like someone has took a knife and stabbed her in the heart or crushed it with there bare hands, She honestly doesn’t know why she's still friends on Facebook with that back stabbing girl that used to be her best friend. She slams her laptop shut and pushes it forward, crawling up in a ball she starts to cry. 

“Lydia are you” her mom walks in “Baby girl what's wrong?” She rushes over to Lydia sitting next to her on the air mattress and holding her in her arms. “It hurts mom” she cries into her moms lap “I know baby girl I know. It'll get better I promise you it will, You'll meet a boy who loves you for you and treat you better than him I promise. And you will find another friend who is better than Amy” her mother holds her tighter in her arms.

Lydia's Tears start to dry and her breathing returns to normal after a few minutes “Thanks mom” she says smiling at her mom “Sorry about your dress” She says looking down at her mothers now wet dress “Don't worry about it baby girl. I will always be here for you no matter what” she kisses Lydia's cheek brushing her hair back with her hand. The sound of the door bell echoing through out the house makes them both jump out of the bed and head downstairs to the front door.

The door opens and her aunt smiles at Lydia “Look how big and beautiful you grew up to be!” she says embracing her niece and getting a good look at her “You look so much like your mother” she sighs and hugs her sister. “Its nice to see you Clare” Natalie says “I'm almost done with the chicken” she says going back into the kitchen.

“So tell me Lydia what have you been up to last time I saw you, you were running around calling yourself Ariel and playing dolls” Clare says sitting down on a stool “Just school making sure I get good grades now that I'm going to be going to a new school "Lydia says smiling at her aunt “That’s good honey so.. any boyfriends?” she whispers and Lydia's smile drops. Clare's face softens “Oh honey come here” she opens her arms pulling Lydia into her and giving her a big hug “It's okay” she lies “Honey you might be able to fool your mom but I have a lot of kids that I help and I know when they are lying so it's not that easy to fool me” Clare says pointing her finger at Lydia.

She takes a deep breath "It happen last week I walked in on him and my best friend making out in his room when I went to talk to him about the hole moving thing.” she says leaving out the part about there cloths missing because if her mother didn’t know she wasn’t a virgin she sure wasn’t going to tell her aunt. “I'm sorry honey” Clare kisses her forehead “I brought you something” She hands Lydia a bag with tissue paper falling out of the top.

She opens it and picks up the metal box, opening it she smiles when she sees the ballerina going around in circles and hearing the low music. “It's beautiful thank you” closing it she hugs her aunt “Your welcome. It used to be mine when I was little my aunt gave me it and now I'm passing it down to you so when you have a niece or daughter later in life you can pass it down to her” 

“So what are you doing now? Mom said something about and orphanage” Lydia asks over dinner, “I am a therapist I go down to the towns orphanage and help the kids that need it, this one boy I help he is always up in his room by himself never wants to go outside so before I left I made him go out ” Clare says cutting up her chicken. “So you sit and listen to there problems?” Clare nods her head.

After dinner they all talk for a few hours “I better get going I got a text saying that one of my boys is in the nurse, Dinner was lovely Nat thank you” she hugs her sister and turns to Lydia “If you ever need to talk about anything its my job to listen, we'll have to plan a girls night out maybe go shopping or see a chick flick” Lydia hugs Clare and smiles “Ya text me when you can” she says giving her aunt one last hug.

“Tell me if this hurts” The nurse tells Stiles who is laying down on a bed that is more comfortable than his, the nurse presses at his right side making him hiss “Yes that hurts” he says looking down at the bruise on his side, the nurse gives him some alive and sends him on his way. 

“I leave you alone for a few hours and this is what happens?” Miss. Holt's says standing by his door, he stops and gives her a weak smile “I told you I don’t like going outside, it's like putting bate out into an ocean full of sharks” he says opening his door “Are you going to tell me what happen?” she asks him “Some kid was getting beat up so I tried to break it up... it didn’t turn out good but the guy looks better than me” Stiles shrugs siting down on his bed “After school you are going to tell me who it was okay” she tells him, he doesn’t feel like arguing so he just agrees.

Stiles opened the car door and hoped in the passenger seat, He woke up a few minutes ago so he was still a little tired. “You don't have to go with me I'm just going to get your medication Stiles” His father John said getting in the driver's seat. Stiles smiled at his dad “I want to go just to get out of the house for a bit see the world” Stiles told him bouncing his leg up and down as he put on his seat belt. To be honest he was only going because there was a gaming store right across the street and he wanted to get a new game.

Stiles looked out the window at all the cars and the trees, he looked at his dad watching as he kept his eye on the road, “I know your only going so you can get a game” John says making Stiles' eyes go wide “No I really wanted to get out and go with you to the pharmacy” “Stiles there is a game stop right across the street you already got a game last week why do you need a new one?” he watched the light turned green “Because I beat the one I got last week” he says.

His dad opens his mouth to speak but the sight of a car coming from the side and the loud crushing noise from the car smashing into there car stopped him from speaking, The car rolled and rolled Stiles was grabbing onto anything and shutting his eyes tight as everything was spinning around him. He opened his eyes when the car had finally stopped moving, The side of his head felt wet and something was dripping down his face he looked at his dad and saw him hanging from the seat. Then he noticed that they were upside down, He called his dads name two three times before his eyes closed and darkness took over. 

Stiles jumped up in bed hitting his head on the bed above him, he placed his hand on his head his mouth forming an o shape from the pain. He took deep breaths like Miss. Holt told him to do whenever he had that dream which was every night, he looked out the window and saw the light from the moon. School was in a few hours and he hoped that he could fall back asleep so he wont fall asleep in first period and get yelled at again.


	2. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed it so sorry everyone thank you for letting me know :)

“Lydia It's time to get up” her moms voice echo's threw the empty room, Lydia groans and pulls the blankets off her body. She stretches and yawns rubbing her eyes as she gets up and walks to her bathroom, the cold water helps to wake her up a bit. 

She goes down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother is serving her breakfast “Are you ready for school?” Natalie asks handing Lydia the plate of eggs and toast. “I guess. Do I have to go cant I just stay here and help you around the house I could take online classes” Lydia begs making her mother laugh. Natalie grabs her purse “Nice try now hurry up and eat your going to be late” You cant blame a girl for trying.

“Have a good day I’ll see you when school ends” Natalie kisses Lydia's forehead and walks threw the doors of Beacon Hills High. Lydia stands by the door watching as her mother disappears into the office, Kids that she doesn’t know pass her looking at her weird. She takes a deep breath opens the door and walks to her first class.

Lydia sits in a desk hoping that it doesn’t belong to anyone who will bite her head off to get it back, The teacher closes the door and walks to her desk “We have a new student please be nice and show her around the school” She looks at Lydia “Welcome to Beacon Hills Miss. Martin” Lydia smiles at her new teacher.

The door opens and a boy walks in the class room “Sorry I'm late” he says his hair is sticking out in different directions, his backpack is hanging off one shoulder and he is wearing a dark and light blue with white plaid shirt over a black T-shirt. “Don't let it happen again Stiles” What the hell is a Stiles? Lydia thinks. He turns around and her heart skips a beat, the moles on his face makes her want to connect them with her finger the dark circles under his eyes makes him look like he has a dark secret and part of her wants to uncover it.

Stiles turns around his amber eyes meet a sea of green, he feels like he cant breath her hair is a strawberry blond. She is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, he looks down at his feet and walks to his desk two rows across from her. 

Stiles tries to pay attention in class, but its hard to when his eyes keep closing. Its not his fault really, its the boring voice reading the boring book. He honestly doesn’t understand why they have to listen to a recording, he looks at the girl who makes his heart skip. Her eyes are glued to the book, only looking up at the board. He sighs and allows his eye to close and drift off.

The bell rings and everyone jumps out of there seats and out the door, Lydia grabs her things and gets out of her desk. She see's the kid named Stiles passed out in his desk, she looks at the door and back at him. Making up her mind and sighing she walks over to where he sits, tapping on shoulder. He groans and moves so she does it again, this time his eyes open and he looks up at her. “The bell rang” she says smiling at him “Oh Thanks” He sits up and grabs his backpack and leaves the room.

After wondering the halls looking for her next classes it was finally lunch time, she walks down the hall and finds her locker. She opens her locker and places her books in, “Hey” Lydia jumps a little and turns around. “Haha I didn’t mean to scare you sorry I'm Allison” Lydia shakes her hand “Lydia I just moved here” she tells her, “I can kind of tell by you holding up your schedule like it was a map, Where did you come from?” Allison asks.

Lydia laughs “New York” Lydia says closing her locker and following Allison as she walks, “Wow that's pretty far, How do you like it here so far?” “ I haven’t had a chance to explore” Lydia says. “What we have to hang out then we could go shopping get something to drink at the coffee shop really what ever you want” Allison opens the doors to the cafeteria. “You are my new best friend” Lydia tells her.

Stiles didn’t know if he was dreaming or not, Did a girl really just talk to him? He has never had a girl talk to him in class just because they wanted to, The only time he would talk to a girl in class was when they were forced to work with him for a class project. If he was lucky that is. 

He sat in his usual spot and pulled out an apple from his bag, he sits silently watching as people passed by with there friends. He remembers his best friend and how he pushed him away, he didn’t want to but he didn’t want him to try to help when he didn’t understand. He misses him, misses talking and laughing with him heck he misses hugging. When he walks threw the door Stiles looks away pretending he didn’t see him, There are times when he trys to talk to him he walks to where he is sitting and stops half way turning around and leaving or heading back to his table.

Stiles' eyes wander to the girl with the strawberry blond hair walking threw the door with Scott's Girlfriend, he sees them in the halls holding hands and laughing. Part of him wishes that was him, not the holding hands but the laughing. He just wants to be happy again, but for some reason he isn’t. She looks his way and he turns his head pretending to look out the window, he looks at her from the corner of his eyes and sees her look away. 

He finishes his apple and gets up to throw it away, “Stiles” he turns around and sees Scott jogging over to him “Hey Scott” He manages to say instead of turning back around and leaving. “Hey man how are you?” Scott asks “Good” Stiles lies and Scott seems to notice but doesn’t push “Do you want to sit with us?” He asks and Stiles wants to jump in his arms and hug him “I cant... I like to be early to history so” He says backing up slowly. “Oh.. Okay see you later” Scott says and watches as Stiles turns and walks out, he walks around the halls to pass time waiting for the bell to ring. 

 

When the bell rings he makes his way to his class, stopping and hiding behind a wall when he sees Scott and Allison with the new girl blocking his way. “Let me see your schedule “Allison tells Lydia and she hands her the piece of paper. “You have the last two classes with me” “Thank god. I didn’t want to play scavenger hunt again” He hears the new girl laugh. 

She has a cute laugh he thinks and peaks his head out and sees them disappear down the hall, Stiles sighs and walks to his class that he has with Allison and the new girl now. He walks in right when the bell rings and takes his seat behind the new girl. The teacher talks about boring things that he doesn’t understand, he tries to figure out what he is talking about but he cant seem to remember him talking about World War 1.

The rest of the school day went by slowly, but what felt like a century the last bell finally rang. Stiles walked out of the building and went strait to his car, His father bought it for him when he got his license. A light blue 1980 jeep, he refuses to leave it behind. When the orphanage told him he couldn’t keep it he laughed, it took a lot of persuading to get them to let him keep it but it worked. It took a couple of years of therapy to get inside a car again after what happen, maybe two or three he doesn’t really remember.

He can get in a car with out having a panic attack and screaming to get out now which he is happy about. He heads back to the orphanage. “On a scale to one to ten, one being depressed and ten being happy were do you think your at” Miss. Holt sits in her chair holding a clip board and pen. “Maybe a five... or four” Stiles watches as she writes something down on paper “Why five or four?” “Because I'm not depressed anymore but I'm still sad and I'm not near to happy” Stiles admits “Last time we met you said something about and old friend” “Ya Scott McCall, We became friends in the third grade but...” he looks down at the floor. “How did you meet him” “In the sand box in third grade” “And what happen” he's quiet for a while “I pushed him away” “Why” he shakes his head “I didn’t want to bring him down” Stile tells her.  
Lydia had a pretty good day after all, she made a new amazing friend and met her boyfriend named Scott. It wasn’t as bad as she thought, sure she had a hard time finding her classes but when she met Allison it all became easier because she had three classes with her. Lydia walked in her room and sighed dropping her bag on the floor and crawling onto the air mattress, “Just two more night of sleeping on this thing, you can deal with two more nights” Lydia tells herself and closes her eyes.

The buzzing on top of her stomach makes her jump a little, she picks it up and reads a text from Allison “Going bowling tonight with Scott want to join he said he was going to try and get his friend to come too” Lydia smiles “Are you trying to get me to go on a double date with you guys?” Lydia reply’s and waits for her to respond. “Maybe but I just thought you would want to come and hang out we can show you around Beacon Hills what do you say” She does appreciate that Allison thought of her but she's not ready to jump into a relationship again. “Thanks but I don't want to be in a relationship I just got out of one and it was pretty messy” 

“It wont be a double date he might not even show Scott has been trying to talk to him for years now but he never talks to him. What do you say?” Allison reply’s in a heart beat. Not a double date, guy might not even show...”Fine but if he does show up its not a double date” Lydia texts her and waits “ :D great we will pick you up around seven!” Lydia laughs at Allison’s excitement “Can't wait” she sends the last message and opens her closet door and picks out an outfit for tonight.

Stiles walks out of Miss. Holt's office and heads back to his room, when he opens the door he sees Scott siting on his bed. He looks up at him and smiles at Stiles, “What are you doing here?” Stiles gulps still standing by the door. “I came to see you and to talk” Scott says and stands up, “Well you saw me and we are talking so..” He moves aside so Scott can walk out. “Stiles can we just talk? I miss you” Scott says and Stiles heart breaks “I miss you too” He confesses “Look I know that you were having a hard time after the accident and you needed space but four years is enough space” Scott says.   
“ I'm sorry I pushed you away but I cant I want to but its hard for me to bounce back to what I used to be. I'm just going to bring you down with my cloud of sadness” Stiles says. 

“Stiles you cant bring me down This cloud of sadness that you have above your head you think it will be there forever but your wrong.” Scott moves closer to Stiles “I'm a nobody Scott” Stiles says “Stiles your not a nobody, your my best friend four years of not talking and hanging out cant change that. Your my brother Stiles” Scott says and pulls Stiles in for a hug, Stiles hugs him tight “I'm sorry” He tells him.

“I know and its okay, look me and Allison are going bowling she invited her friend do you want to come?” Scott asks “I don’t have a chose do i” Stiles asks and Scott smiles “Nope” for the first time in four years Stiles smiles not a fake but a real honest smile.


	3. I thought you said it wasn’t a double date

“I thought you said it wasn’t a double date” Lydia says from the passenger seat. They were driving to Scott's to pick up him and his so called friend who doesn’t talk to him anymore. “I didn’t say it was a double date” Allison says and Lydia pulls out her phone punching in the password and clicking on Facebook, “Going on a double date with my new best friend so exited exclamation mark” Lydia cocks her head and looks at Allison.

“Okay so maybe I did call it a double date” Allison makes a right turn, Lydia puts her phone away “Sorry” Allison apologizes. “It's okay. So Scott's friend... who is he?” Lydia asks, Allison's mouth opens wide in a smile. “You think he's hot” Allison laughs. “What! No, I just wanted to know who he is. I have two classes with him” Lydia defends herself, sure she thinks he's hot. But she just wants to know who he is, Allison grins “Sure... Stiles Stilinski. He and Scott go way back, Something happened and him and Scott stopped talking” Allison explains. 

“Did they get in a fight or something?” Lydia wonders why they stopped talking, there had to be a really big reason that they stopped being friends. “Scott wont tell me that says it's not his story to tell” Allison says, Not Scott's story to tell? Lydia sighs, “Wait why are they talking now I thought they are not friends no more” “Scott said that they always were friends... This is really confusing” Allison pulls into a driveway.

It was confusing the more Lydia thought of it and tried to figure it out the more confused she got, Lydia unbuckled her seat belt and got in the back so Scott can sit up front with Allison. She was glad that she made friends with Allison, her mother thought that she made up a fake friend to get her off her back. But when Allison came to pick her up her mother couldn’t believe she was real. The doors opened and Scott jumped in the front giving Allison a quick peck on the lips, Stiles crawled in the back with Lydia and smiled at her.   
He was wearing the same thing from school, His hair was a little more calm. “Hi I'm Lydia” She said reaching out her hand to him, Stiles looked at her hand and at her “Stiles” He says taking her small hand in his and shaking it. “Scott told me you are new to beacon hills” Stiles plays with the sleeve of his shirt, “Ya I just moved here a couple of days ago” Lydia tells him, watching how the light from the passing cars and street lights light up his face.

“And over there is five guys. Best burgers in town” Scott presses his finger on the window as they pass by the fast food restaurant. Lydia looks at a small coffee house Named Cup of Jo's, “What about that place?” “Went out of business, they built a Starbucks and everyone forgot about it” Allison says. “Remember when I took you there on our third date?” Scott asks Allison looking at her with a loving smile.

Allison looks at Scott really fast with a smile “Ya there was no one there but us and the workers” Allison laughs “How long have you guys been together?” Lydia asks, “Almost three years” Allison and Scott say at the same time and laugh. “I gave her a pen in class” “Then I hit a dog with my car and took it to the animal Clint where he worked and even though I was freaking out he still asked me out” Allison parks the car in front of the bowling alley. “I thought you looked cute when you where freaking out” Scott says leaning in and kissing Allison. 

“So Is Stiles your real name or” Lydia pick's up a pink ball and tests it's weight, “It's a nickname. My real name's to complicated” Stiles says picking up a ball and spinning it around in his hands, “What is it?” Lydia asks and Stiles laughs “That is my deepest darkest secret. You have to be worthy to know it” Stiles says putting the ball back. “So Scott said you came from New York” “Ya a few days ago” Lydia says making up her mind with the ball.

“Why did you move here?” “My moms a teacher so she got transferred here” Lydia leaves out the divorce, for some reason she felt responsible for it. She didn’t know why but she did, “That’s cool” Stiles says moving on the other side of the rack where the bright white light shined on him. They were hard to see but with light shinning on his face the scars were visible, “How did you get those scars?” Stiles' eyes snap to her and back at the ball “What does your mom teach?” Stiles tries to avoid the question. “English. Now how did you get the scars” Lydia tries again. Stiles sighs and looks at her “I don’t like talking about it...” Stiles finally says.

Lydia nods and smiles and understanding smile, It's not like he was kidnapped and torchered by the joker... right?

“Are you going to tell me what happened to your lip?” Scott asks Stiles putting on the bowling shoes, “Uh...” Stiles thinks about what he's going to say, squinting his eyes and looking around trying to think of something to say. Scott watches him and laughs “Come on man just tell me the truth, I know your trying to think of an excuse.” Stiles sighs and sits next to him, grabbing his bowling shoes. “There was a kid getting beat up I tried to stop it but ended up getting my ass kicked” He says struggling to get his foot in the shoe.

“What's his name does he go to school with us?” Scott was mad at the kid and at the orphanage where its supposed to be a friendly environment, “Who goes to school with us?” Allison walks up with a pizza in hand. “Brad and no he takes online classes” Stiles tells Scott. “Who’s Brad?” Lydia returns with napkins and cups in hand. “Some jerk that beat up Stiles” Scott said.

All Stiles wanted to do was curl up into a ball and hide, “Where did this happen at?” Allison asks and Stiles cuts off Scott before he could get the words out of his mouth. “It doesn’t really matter” He says 

He watches as Lydia gets a strike for the third time in a row, his mouth is open wide. “You are a really good bowler” Allison claps as Lydia sits back down next to Stiles, “Thanks, I used to bowl with my family a lot” Lydia says  
“Your family must be as good as you then” “My father is the best he used to beat us all every time” Lydia stares at her pizza. Lydia looks at her phone, her heart aches when she sees a picture of her ex and ex best friend with her name tagged in it. 

“You okay” Allison asks concerned for her new friend, “I don’t know” Lydia feels like she's going to cry. “Come on lets go to the bathroom” They get up and walk to the bathroom, Scott looks at Stiles and they shrug at each other.

“Is it the whole break up mess?” Allison asks feeling sad when she sees a tear roll down Lydia's cheek. “He cheated on me with my best friend” Lydia sniffles, Allison hugs her. “Ever sense I broke up with him and told her to f off, she has been tagging me in every picture of them together that she posts and I'm sick of it” Lydia cries.

Allison cant believe that this happened to a sweet loving girl like Lydia, “Have you told her to stop?” “Many times” Allison goes in a stall and grabs some toilet paper, handing it to her so she can blow her nose. “What an awful best friend she is, I bet you in a couple of weeks or months he is going to leave her for someone else the way he did you. And you are going to meet an amazing guy that you fall head over hills in love with” Lydia looks up at Allison “I stopped believing in love after Jackson” 

she throws away the tissue and fixes her make up, “Can I see your phone?” Allison asks and Lydia hands it to her. “Come here” Allison grabs her jacket and pulls her next to her. They take a picture together, Allison goes on her Facebook adds the picture. “Best friend in the whole entire universe love you Allison Argent” She writes and hands Lydia her phone back, “Really?” “You know you wanted to do it” Both girls laugh.

“You know you can stay with me anytime right?” Scott looks at his broken best friend, “Ya but I have to let the orphanage know where I'm at and who I’m with” Stiles frowns.

“That’s fine man” Scott says. He doesn’t want Stiles to go back, he misses him. “Thanks though” Stiles says. The girls walk back out and smile at them, “You know what lets all take a picture” Allison says sitting on Scott's lap. “Lydia sit on Stiles' lap” Allison says patting on Stiles leg. Lydia looks at Stiles “It's okay” tells her.

“Double dating With Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall” Allison tags them and posts it. “This was a double date” Stiles looks at Scott “I thought you said it wasn’t a double date” Lydia and Allison laugh, “Don’t worry it wasn’t a double date” Lydia tells him.


	4. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments :)

Lydia looks at the empty desk two rows across from her, it was twenty minuets into first hour and Stiles has not walked threw the door. Did he get freaked out last night about the whole double date status on Facebook? She told him it wasn’t but maybe he thought it was and she hurt his feelings when she said it.

“You will be assigned partners today for your book report on The Great Gatsby. It is worth one hundred points and is due next week on Friday” Mrs. Mathews says passing out a stack of stapled paper, it had to have fifty pages or more. Lydia looked at Stiles' seat and at Mrs. Mathews, she should of asked for his number but she felt like it was two forward. 

She tapped her foot against the floor, there was only her and two more kids. One who spent most his time sleeping and the other looking at Lydia, she really wished Stile's was here. Her wish came true when Stiles opened the door struggling to get his backpack on his shoulder, his hair looked like he just jumped out of his bed and jumped in his car. “Stiles you are late... again” Mrs. Mathews crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at him, “Sorry I over slept.. wont happen again” he says. 

His eyes meet hers and they both smiled at each other, he sits down in his desk and looks at her again and smiles. “Sense you were late again Stiles, you will be working with Lydia on the book report that is due next Friday. I suggest you not fail it” she places the paper on his desk and Lydia sighs a sigh of relive. 

“Ruff night?” Lydia asks when Stiles sits next to her, “Kind of my fingers hurt and I cant feel my shoulder” Lydia laughs “What?” he says looking down at himself. “Your shirt is backwards” she watches him turn his shirt around.

They work together to find the answers to the two page long questions by searching in certain chapters in each of they’re books, Lydia was a lot better at finding them than he, he would read right past it and not ever realize that that is the answer until she says it three seconds later. 

They manage to knock the first page out before the bell rings, Lydia packs everything in her bag and so does Stiles. “What do you have next?” “Math you?” Lydia looks at Stiles, “Science” Stiles says pointing to his class room. “See you at lunch” Lydia gives him a smile and watches him walk into his class.

Math is easy just stuff that she already knew how to solve, biology is her favorite. Because Allison is in her class and sits next to her and its fun to her. Allison walks the class giving Lydia a smile, “Did you have fun last night?” “Ya it was fun” Lydia says pulling out her notebook and pen. “I'm glad so try outs for lacrosse are tomorrow after school, Scott's apart of the team want to come and watch?” “Lacrosse?” to be honest Lydia has never heard of Lacrosse before football, soccer, baseball but lacrosse.

“Ya its our sport team, it's like field hockey but there are some differences you’ll see what I mean” Allison says writing down the notes that were up on the board. 

Lydia and Allison walk to there lockers which were right next to each others, Lydia looks down the hall. Every kid that went to the school were crowding the halls, bumping into everyone as they pass. Stiles' and Scott's face's appear in the crowed, Scott's face lights up when he sees Allison.

“Hey” Scott kisses Allison on her cheek and smiles at Lydia, “Hey how was class?” “Boring wish you were still in it with me” Scott frowns. Lydia looks at Stiles from behind her shoulder and smiles, “My place or yours” Lydia closes her locker and turns to look at Stiles. “What?” Stiles' face widens “Your place or mine.” “for what?” “so we can finish our book report” Lydia watches as he runs a hand threw his hair.“Oh uh your place” Stiles says looking down at his feet while walking.

Stiles didn’t think about that. Usually he works alone and in class because his roommates would ruin all his school stuff, so he always would leave them in his class. It's not that he minds her coming over, but he just doesn’t want her to know about his past. Because the person he is hates the person he became, he used to be outgoing and goofy. He used to being good at talking to people and expressing his feelings, but now he's a dark lump of sadness, bad at talking to anyone.

But with Scott, Allison and Lydia he is trying harder than ever to open up more. He walks to his car and unlocks the door, jumping in the driver seat and putting the keys in. he is startled when the door opens and slams “What are you doing?” He looks at Lydia sitting in the passenger seat. “your going to my house right?” Stiles thinks. “Ya?” “Then you need me to show you where I live.. plus my mom has a meeting so” Lydia says pulling he hair back and putting it up.

He has to go get his medication from the orphanage after school sense he forgot to take it this morning, “Look I can drop you off but then I have to go get my medication but I promise you I will drop by right after” Stiles says putting on his seat belt. “Then why don’t we go to your house” Lydia puts her seat belt on crossing her arms.

He doesn’t know what to say, he thought he had more time to explain to her everything. “Because I don’t want you to...” he stopped and tightens his grip on the steering wheel, “You don’t want me to see where you live?” he can see her looking at him from the corner of his eye. He nods “Stiles. I don’t care if you live in an a one bedroom apartment that has trash and cloths all over the floor. It wont change my mind about you” She says running her hand up and down his arm.

“I don’t live in a one bedroom apartment... I live in an orphanage.” he whispers loud enough for her to hear, “That's okay... I still like you” she says resting her head on the seat and smiling at him. “You do?” he looks at her with hopeful eyes, “Ya I do and so does Scott and Allison we all like you” She tells him “Now can we please go get your medication so we can start on the book report” She asks smiling at him. 

“Do you want to come in with me?” Stiles looks at her, they are parked in the parking lot of the orphanage “If your okay with it” Lydia says playing with her hair. “Stay close.. when most of the guys see a cute girl they lose control” he says watching her blush “You think I'm cute?” “I think your beautiful” Stiles turns red after realizing what he said “I uh... sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable I uhh” he gulps. “It's okay. That was really sweet of you thanks”

they walk threw the doors passing boys doing a double take when they pass by Lydia, she stays close to him as he shows her around while walking to the nurse. Guys whistle at her making Stiles feel bad, “Sorry” he tells her scratching at the back of his head and looking down at his feet. “Don’t worry about it I can take care of myself” Lydia tells him making him smile, he looks down at there hands intertwined together and looks up at her. She looks at him with a smile.

He opens the door leading Lydia in the nurses office with him, her hand still in his. “Is your side bothering you again?” Mrs. Annie smiles at him, “No Its okay. I just need to take my medication I forgot to take it this morning, but thanks for asking” He says looking at Lydia looking out the window. She disappears into a room, “Stilinski has a little girlfriend huh” Brads voice echo's threw the office. They turn and see brad leaning against the door frame with his shirt off, “Uh” Stiles looks at Lydia and at there hands still together “The guys were saying that a hot girl was walking hand in hand with Stilinski so I thought I would take a break from my run to come see if it was true” 

Mrs. Annie comes back and hands Stiles his pills and a cup of water, he lets go of Lydia's hand and pops them into his mouth gulping them down so he can get her out. “Lets go” Stiles takes her hand back in his walking her past Brad, “If you want to know what its like to be with a real man, you know where to find me” he tells her.

“I'm sorry you should of just stayed in the car Brad doesn’t run in the parking lot” Stiles says starting the jeep. Sure Lydia felt uncomfortable when the guy named brad came in and felt his gaze on her ass, but she was okay as long as Stiles was there. “Its okay Stiles believe it or not I'm used to it” she tells him looking at his hand on the steering wheel, she wanted to hold his hand again she felt safe and comfortable holding his hand. 

They drive in silence back to her place, Why does Stiles live in an orphanage? She wanted to ask but she didn’t want to force him into it he did say that he that he doesn’t like talking about how he got the scars on his face. When he was ready to talk about it, she would be ready to listen to every word and catch every tear that falls from his eyes. 

She watches him drop down on her air mattress with a sigh “This is really comfortable” “Try sleeping on it it's not as comfortable as you think” she sits next to him, Stiles tilts his head up to look at her. “It's better than a twin size bunk bed that feels like stone and sand paper” he has a point that sounds awful, she would rather sleep in the air bed than the bed he has to sleep in.

“K so do you want me to write the essay and you tackle the rest of the questions?” Stiles rolls off the bed and onto the floor where his backpack was making Lydia giggle, “Ya that’s fine” he tells her taking out the book and paper and pulling out a pen from his pocket.


	5. Start of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but I promise the next will be longer. yesterdays episode had me in my feelings guys, and Lydia! Never do that to me again!! haha enjoy :D

Lydia woke up to an arm around her, she must have been dreaming about moving to a new town. About Allison, Scott and Stiles. She sighed and leaned into him. If she was just dreaming about it all then that means he never cheated on her, and that her best friend was still her best friend.

She took his hand in hers and looked around, this wasn’t her room, well it was her room but it wasn't her room room. “Sorry I didn’t mean to sleep over” now she remembers, after Stiles had finished the questions he stayed with Lydia till she finished the essay, which lead to him falling asleep next to her and her finishing at one in the morning. She remembers she didn’t want to wake him so she just pulled the blankets over both of them and went to bed.

She lets go of his hand “It's okay I didn’t mind "Lydia yawns laying on her back to look at him, his hair was messy and his eyes were half way closed. “Mmm.. what time is it?” Lydia looks at her phone “Three” “I should go” Stiles yawns. “Stay” She yawns putting her head on his chest so he couldn’t get up, she didn’t want him to drive back home in the middle of the night. Stiles yawned putting an arm around her body, “Can I ask you a question?” Stiles voice is calm and quiet.

“Mhm” “Who's Jackson?” now she is wide awake, her eyes fly open and she sits up to look at him. “How do you know that name?” “You were saying it in your sleep” Stiles says looking as awake as her, She says his name in her sleep? “He's my Ex” Lydia says looking down at her hands. She can feel Stiles gaze, “Do you want to talk about it you don’t have to if you don’t want to” 

“He cheated on me with my best friend before I moved here that’s about it” She looks at him and cant read the expression on his face. “What a stupid guy... anyone would be lucky to be with a smart, pretty no beautiful, funny and sweet girl like you, you deserve better than him I'm sorry”   
How can there be a person like him out in the world, broken but so sweet that it makes her want to jump in his arms or kiss him. So she does. She gives him a light peck on his lips, his eyes are wide open staring at her with shock. “Why did you do that?” He asks her, she lays back down “Because you are a sweet guy” Lydia says cuddling up with her pillow and blankets. She feels him lay down next to her.

“You kissed him?!” Allison says in shock trying to warm her cold fingers with her breath. “It was more of a peck” “On the cheek?” “On the lips...” Allison smiles at her “That’s a kiss Lydia... did you like it?” Lydia's cheeks turn red either from the cold wind that blew threw or Allison's words. “I don’t know... maybe just a little”

“She kissed you?!” Scott says stretching his body. Stiles didn’t know why he agreed to try out for lacrosse again, if he was no good back then, then he sure as hell wasn't good now. “Well she gave me a quick peck on my lips” he says copying Scott. “She gave you a granny kiss?” “I guess so” “So are you guys going out now?” Stiles thinks “No. she said she got out of a messy relationship, I mean I like her but I don’t want her to be thinking about the other guy when kissing you know?” Scott tells him he understands and they both run to the field where coach blew the whistle. 

“Are you going to ask him out?” Lydia watches Stiles run onto the field. I just got out of a relationship and the other guy crushed my heart into tiny bitty pieces. I’m still trying to put them back together” Lydia frowns “Maybe he's the one who will put them back together for you” Allison says making Lydia look at Stiles “So smile Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile” She gives Stiles a small smile and wave when he saw her and waved to her.

Maybe Allison was right. Maybe Stiles was her knight in shining armor that came to rescue her from the dragon that is Jackson. Maybe they can be the start of something.


	6. Painters and Movers

“Hey would you guys come over and help move the furniture my mom said they just dropped it off ” Lydia asks walking back to the parking lot with Scott, Stiles and Allison. “Ya I can help” Scott says “Me too” Allison and Stiles say, Lydia gets in Allison's car Scott and Stiles gets in his jeep.

“Have you guys talked about it?” Allison presses the break when the light turned red, “No I woke up and he was gone. He left a note saying that he had to go back to get his medication and that he'll see me at school” Lydia says scrolling down her phone. 

“What are you going to tell him if he brings it up?” Allison watches as Lydia sighs “That I don’t want to be in anything serious” “So you want to be friends with benefits?” Allison wiggles her eyebrows “No” Lydia laughs “I just want to be friends with him” she tells her looking in the mirror at Stiles behind them. Just friends Lydia just friends and nothing more, she tries to convince herself, but somewhere deep inside her she knows that being just friends with him will become more than just friends. And that scares her.

Allison pulls into the drive way and parks next to Stiles' jeep, Stiles and Scott sit in the jeep waiting for them to arrive. When Lydia opened the door the first thing she saw were boxes, lots and lots of boxes. “That... is a lot of boxes” Stiles points out. 

“Lydia is that you?” Natalie calls from the other room “Ya I brought some help” Lydia takes off her shoes and places them by the door, Scott, Allison and Stiles do the same and follow her into the living room. “Hi I'm Natalie” She shakes Scott's and Stiles' hands, and smiles at Allison “It's nice to see you again Allison” 

“I put the paint and everything you need in your room” her mom says making Lydia stop what she was going to do. “I forgot that I was painting today” She says placing her bag down on top of a box with the words Lydia's in her hand writing. “I told you this morning” “I forgot sorry” she says “Why don’t me and Scott help your mom down here and Stiles can help you paint” Allison steps in grabbing onto Scott's arm. “Well maybe you should help her paint and ill help Scott move the heavy stuff” Allison gives Stiles a glare “Why don’t I help you paint Lyds”

Did he just call her Lyds? He has a nickname for her now, when did he come up with it? She looks at him and walks up the stairs. She knows what Allison is trying to do, and it isn’t going to work... she hopes it wont. 

“You know blue would have been a better color” Stiles says rolling the purple paint onto the blank wall, “Purple is way better than blue” Lydia says painting the corner of the door with a smaller brush. “Not possible” “Oh it is very possible” She says looking at him with a smile, The way Stiles is looking at her right now is a way that Jackson never looked at her before, that kind of look that makes butterfly’s appear in your stomach, the kind of looks that makes your knees week, the kind of look that makes you feel like nothing else matters but you in his eyes. 

She looks away because she doesn’t want to become wrapped up in a fairy tale and end up getting her heart broken all over again, she is scared of falling in love because it never lasts, like her mom and dad, and like her and Jackson. She doesn’t want to feel like that again. “So I was thinking about seeing a movie later today and” Here it comes “I was wondering if you would might want to you know... I mean if you wanted to we could... or we could do something else...what do you say?” Stiles struggles for words, he's asking her out she doesn’t want to be mean and say no so she ends up saying “What movie?” that’s good Lydia just let him down easy. “What ever movie you want to see... I think there’s that movie called the fifth wave playing later and there’s mockingjey part 2 and Star Wars..” He says. Before she could answer her phone rings and the number that pops up makes her heart drop.

She presses ignore “Um why don’t we go see” Her phone goes off again and again she presses ignore, “Are you okay?” Stiles asks her looking at her with concern. She nods and looks down at the paint, “Was it Jackson?” “No... Amy” Stiles takes her hand in his “I'm guessing that’s the girl who he left you for?” Lydia nods her head “Ether she is calling to apologize for sleeping with him and that she wants to be friends again or to yell at me and mock me for being a diva or something” She says looking at there hands. Her phone rings again, Same number.

Stiles takes the phone from her hand “I got it” he tells her giving her a smile that makes her heart skip a beat. “Hello?” Stiles winks at Lydia, “Um who’s this?” A high pitched girls voice says “This is Stiles who is this?” Lydia leans in so she can hear what was going on. “This is Amy can you put Lydia on the phone” Stiles looks at her and smiles “I think you have the wrong number there is no one here by the name Lydia” “I'm pretty sure this is the number of Lydia Martin so put her on the god dame phone or I swear to god” She says getting frustrated. “I have no idea who you are talking about maybe try another number?” “Listen you little sh-” Stiles hangs up on her and smiles at Lydia who started laughing silently. 

“Thanks” Lydia laughs taking her phone back “Anytime” Stiles says giving another smile that makes her heart skip, “We should probably finish painting if we want to see a movie” he tells her.

They finish painting the whole room in a half hour, now Stiles and Scott carry her mattress up the stairs and place it on the bed frame her and Allison just finished.

After Stiles and Scott go downstairs to carry her dresser up the last piece to complete the room Allison said, her and Lydia put the sheets on the bed. “So anything happen while you two were up here... by yourself?” Allison wiggles her eyebrows at her with a smirk, “No all we did was fight over what color was better that’s about all that happened” She says putting a pillow in a pillow case. “No steamy make out session?” Allison pouts “Nope” Lydia says throwing a pillow at her.  
“K ready one two three” Stiles lifts one end of the dresser while Scott lifts the other, they walk slowly up the stairs carefully avoiding the newly painted walls. “How did it go?” “How did what go?” Stiles huffs, “You and Lydia.. alone.. painting” Stiles looked at him with confusion. “Good? We painted the whole room so..”

“Nothing else happened?” “No what did you think would happen?” Stiles says in a little bit of pain “Nothing just.. hey you okay?” “Ya its just my side I''ll be okay” Scott nods.

“Where do you want it?” Stiles looks at Lydia who lays on her stomach with her legs up talking to Allison, “Over there” She points to the wall by the window. Scott and Stiles pick the dresser back up and move it to where Lydia wanted it, “That good?” “Ya that’s good” Lydia says laughing when Scott covered Allison’s body with a sigh.

“What movie did you want to see?” Stiles asks looking up at Lydia, “Um how about we see what you want to see” Lydia says “I saw your lock screen picture I know you want to see Star Wars” “Ya but I want to see what you want to see” “I want to watch Star Wars I heard it was really good” Lydia tells him with a smile.

He feels nerves, should he feel nerves? It's just a movie... that he's seeing with Lydia who sits in the passenger seat singing and dancing along to a song that came on the radio. She's really beautiful that its hard not to look at her, he cant remember the last time he felt like this, his palm sweat when she is near, his heart skips a beat when she smiles at him. He loves her smile, her eyes, hair, every little thing about her.

“Thanks again for helping it really meant a lot to me and my mom” Lydia says snapping him out of his trance, “No problem” he says. Trying to hide how nerves he is from her being this close. “So have you lived here your whole life?” “Ya grew up running around and playing in the sand box with Scott in the third grade, that’s how we met” He allows himself to open up to her and tell her more about him, because if she can tell him about her past, so can he.

“Favorite movie” Lydia says popping a fry into her mouth, “We just saw it” Stiles points out taking small sips from his milkshake. “Really I thought that was just like a side movie that you liked” “Nope, I can tell you everything that happened in the original movies” Stiles takes a fry and eats it.

“What's your favorite movie?” he asks “The Notebook” she says taking the milkshake from his hand and drinking from her straw. “Favorite band” Stiles says “Katy Perry” “I said band not singer” he laughs. “I don’t care go” she says laughing along with him. “Rocket To The Moon” he says looking her in the eyes.

“What time do you have to be home?” he asks her because he doesn’t want her to get in trouble for staying out late. “Midnight” She says looking at her phone to check the time “We have two hours” She smiles at him. He barley knows her but some how he is falling for her and he doesn’t want to let go.

“I like your smile” he didn’t mean to say it out loud and by the look on her face she heard it, but then he realizes she's not looking at him but at something behind him. “Lydia?” he grabs her hand bringing her back, “You okay?” She sighs and nods her head “Ya sorry I just thought I saw someone I knew” he looks behind him and sees a guy in a leather jacket. He looks at her with concern “Do you want to go?” she looks at him “Ya can we go somewhere else?” “Ya lets go” they both get up and walk to his car, He opens the door and helps her in. 

“Where did you find this place?” Lydia asks sitting against a tree and looking at the lights from the town, “My mom used to bring me here when I was little it was her spot” he says looking up at the tree and smiling, he remembers her warm smile and eyes like his looking down and smiling at him. He can see her now watching as her son finally finds happiness once again, “She died when I was ten, she was sick” He says.

Lydia was taken off guard when he said him mom passed when he was ten, she didn’t expect him to tell her something like that. She grabs his hand and gives him a comforting smile, “What did she have?” “Frontotemporal dementia” Lydia squeezed his hand “Areas of your brain start to shrink...” she watches his jaw tighten like he's trying to fight back tears. “I’m sorry it must have been hard and I cant imagine what you went through” she says. 

“My dad has another family, I found out a month ago, saw him kissing a woman that want my mom and holding a little girl that looked like she was around five or six I told my mom and she thought I was joking but then she saw for herself and took the job down here and now here we are, and here I am...” she looks at Stiles and smiles “With you” Stiles smiles at her and takes a deep breath. 

“My dad and I got into a car crash...he didn’t make it” she watches a tear roll down his cheek so she wipes it away with her thumb, he looks at her and smiles a weak smile. She doesn’t like that smile, or the way his eyes look right now all she can see is pain. She puts her head on his shoulder rubbing her thumb over his hand, they stay like that for a while until the cold air makes there noses cold and red.

“I had fun” Lydia says walking to her front door with Stiles, “Me to thanks for going” He says giving her the smile she loves. She was going to turn him down but she saw Amy's number pop up and she was sick of her rubbing how she stole her boyfriend in her face, so she said yes. “Do you want to go out again sometime?” Stiles was no Jackson, Jackson was stuck up, he didn’t care about how she felt about stuff. He was pretending to be someone he wasn’t when with is friends, and a total jerk.

Stiles is sweet, caring, the way he looks at her and makes her feel like she is the only one that matters to him is something Jackson never made her feel. “I would like that a lot” She smiles when she sees his face light up.


	7. Family Reunion

“On a scale to one to ten, ten being the happiest and one being depressed where would you say your at?” Miss. Holt says “Seven” he says “Seven? Wow really that is good why a seven?” he smiles wide “I met someone” Miss. Holt smiles at him “That’s good what's her name?” “Lydia. She moved here with her mom a couple days ago, I asked her out last night and she said yes” 

Miss. Holt is silent for a while he cant read her expression “Can I get her last name?” “Martin” he says still smiling, thinking about last night. “I'm going to have to end this early something just came up” She says walking over to the door and opening it for him to leave, “But I just got here” Stiles stands and walks out well is more of pushed out of the room. “I know we will have more time next week” she says and closes the door on his face, he walks back to his room confused as hell.

“Hey Stiles! Wait up” he turns around and see's Kevin running to catch up with him, “Hey how are you?” He asks him “Pretty good. Your face looks better” Kevin says breathless from running. “Ya it healed pretty fast” Stiles says “Well I got to go I have therapy in a bit” Stiles says bye to Kevin. 

His phone rings, he smiles when he sees Lydia's name. “Hey” he says smiling “Stiles” Lydia's voice cracks and is followed by a sniffle “Lyds what is it? Are you okay? Where are you” he says grabbing his jacket and keys, “My dad” She breaks down crying “Hey hey Lydia It's okay.. ill be over in a few okay just don’t go anywhere” he says running out of the building and to his jeep.

“Lydia!” he yells ringing and knocking on the door, the door opens and a man stands there looking at him with a confused look, “Can I help you?” he says “Uhh.. is Lydia home?” “Who are you?” he says his sounds protective, “Uhh” “That’s Stiles dad” Lydia says pushing past her dad to grab his jacket and pulls him in the house.

“We'll be in my room” Lydia says walking up the stairs “No boys in your room” “Not your house!” Lydia shouts already up the stairs.

“Your dad?” he watches her close the door and lock it “My dad” Lydia says sitting down on her bed, he nods and sits next to her “He showed up this morning expecting me to give him a bear hug” “What did you give him?” Lydia looks at him and smiles “I closed the door on his face” 

“He brought his daughter too, he said he wanted me to get to know her” She says laying down on her back looking at the ceiling. “He just expects me to forgive him and become this happy big family with a half sister and an evil step mom” Lydia groans frustrated, “Who says you have to forgive him right away just take baby steps, just let him know how you feel” Stiles says laying down beside her. 

“And what about my half sister what do I do with her?” she catches him looking at her, his cheeks feel hot “Be a big sister to her she's like what? Five? If you don’t acknowledge her she's going to grow up thinking you hate her or something” He says looking back up at the ceiling.

“Baby steps huh” Lydia says “Baby steps” he closes his eyes “Your bed is really soft” he hears her giggle and feels her moving on the bed “Did you sleep okay last night?” She asks him her voice closer to his ear. “Not really” he yawns turning on his side and wrapping a hand around her waist pulling her closer to him, he feels her finger on his cheek moving around.

“What are you doing?” he smiles “Playing connect the dots” She says making him laugh, “Very funny” he opens his eyes pushing her hair out of her face.

It feels good not hiding behind lies, he's happy that he told her about his mom and dad, because it feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. She is the best thing that has ever happen to him, she traces his jaw line closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his. 

A gentle quiet knock on her door makes her eyes open “Were you watching me?” She whispers “No I was just thinking” “About what?” “My session today with my therapist, she kind of kicked me out when I mentioned you.” She blushes “You talk about me?” “That was the first time I talked to her about you” His cheeks burn.

She smiles at him looking at the door when there is another knock, he watches her get off the bed and make her way to the door opening it just a little. “Do you want to play dolls with me?” he hears a little girls voice, Lydia looks at him so he gives her a wink. 

She sighs and opens the door wider reveling a little girl with light brown hair carrying barbies in her hands, she crawls on the bed next to Stiles. She hands Lydia a Barbie with hair that looks like Lydia's, “Who's that?” She points at him. “That is Stiles” Lydia smiles, “You have a funny name” she laughs.

“It's a nickname... but I bet your name's funnier” “My name is not funnier its Sabrina” She says thinking he thought her name was funnier, “Do you want to play?” Sabrina asks him, holding out a doll to him with puppy dog eyes. He takes the doll “Sure” he smiles at her.

They play for a while until Lydia's mom yells that dinner will be ready in five minuets from downstairs, Sabrina ran out of the room leaving Lydia and him alone with three dolls on her bed. “I better go” he says getting up “Stay my aunt is coming over too so you get to meet her” “No I should go because its a family thing and” “Stiles” she says walking up to him and grabbing his hands “Stay” she looks up at him “Please stay”.

“I'm going to go tell my mom that your staying, so just sit tight” she smiles and walks into the kitchen. “What did you say your name was again?” Lydia's dad asks him “Uh Stiles sir” he turns around and smiles at him, “Your name is Stiles?” “Yes sir..well its a nickname” “Well what's your real name?” he crosses his arms. Stiles feels uncomfortable maybe he should just go. “It's really hard to pronounce” 

“Okay were just waiting for my aunt to get here” Lydia says grabbing onto his arm and smiling up at him, “You know what I think I should go Lydia” he says “You said that you were going to stay?” “I know but talking to your dad kind of made me uncomfortable about this you know” he whispers to her. “Stiles you said you were staying I already set a plate for you next to me, you are staying” Lydia scolds him.

The door opens and Lydia's aunt walks in, Lydia's aunt who is also his therapist. He is really uncomfortable now. “Stiles?” “Miss. Holt?” she says confused, “You know my aunt?” Lydia breaks the awkward silence.

“Ya she's my therapist” he tells her looking back at Lydia and her aunt.

Stiles doesn’t know what is more uncomfortable, Miss. Holt's glare that reads get away from my niece or Mr. Martins glare of I'm going kick your ass if you touch my daughter. Stiles sits there next to Lydia eating his food silently. “So Stiles tell me about yourself” Mr. Martin says from across the table, “There really isn’t a lot to tell sir.” Stiles says after taking a long drink from his water. 

“Well what do you want to do as a career?” “Law enforcement” he says looking at Lydia and smiling, “And whys that?” “Well my dad was the sheriff here and I grew up in the station, it kind of rubbed off on me” “You dad must be proud of you for wanting to do what he does” Mr. Martin points his fork at him.  
“Ya I hope he is” he looks at Lydia “Natalie thank you for letting me stay it was really good, but I better get going” he says folding his napkin and putting it to the side of the plate, “I'll walk you out” Lydia offers standing when he does grabbing his hand and walking with him out.

“I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable I should of just let you go” She says with her head down, he lifts her head up with his hands on ether side of her head. “It's okay, it was interesting” he says smiling at her. “Text me when you get to your room okay” she asks “I will” he kisses her forehead “Night Lydia”

“Lydia can I talk to you really quick?” Aunt Clare ask when Lydia closed the door, her dad had shown up at there door step with Sabrina. She didn’t know why he was here so she shut the door in his face and went to her mom, who told her they have been talking and it was her idea for him to come so she can get to know her sister and fix things between her and her father.

“Ya what's up?” She smiles at her aunt, “So I don’t want this to sound mean or anything but I don’t think you should date Stiles” Lydia looks at her aunt “Why?” she says crossing her arms. Aunt Clare was the cool fun anything goes kind of aunt, so why doesn’t she want her and Stiles to date... not that she was going to date him she made a promise to herself.

“Look you know I love you but there are something's about him that you don’t know” “What like his parents dying I already know” she shrugs and sits on the couch.

“No” she sighs “I'm only telling you this because you are my niece and I vowed to protect you from everything when you were born, He tried to kill himself more than once.” “What?” she is shocked, she thought she was going to bring up an embarrassing subject about him not his suicide attempts.

“The last one was three weeks ago” she says “I don’t want you to get your heart broken when he finally succeeds” She has to be kidding right? She's probably making this up just to scare her. He wouldn’t do that.. right?

“Well we aren’t dating so” she sighs and smiles “Then why did you say yes to a date with him?” Clare's eyebrows raise, “I wasn’t a date” “Does he know that because he told me that he asked you out and you said yes” He couldn’t of thought it was a date right? It was just two friends hanging out.

“I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter I'm not going to date him” Lydia gets up and walks into the kitchen, should she asks him about it to see if it is true or false? She helps her mother wash the dishes and puts away the leftover food, “You okay honey?” she looks at her mom “Ya just thinking about stuff” 

“I like your new boyfriend” her father comes out from the living room, Lydia drops a plate a loud shattering noise echo's as it shattered into pieces on the floor. “He's Not my Boyfriend!” Lydia snaps looking down at the shattered plate, “I'm sorry” She whispers with a sigh and bends down picking up the sharp shards.

“I don’t know what to do should I talk to him and tell him it wasn’t a date?” Lydia sighs and falls onto her bed, “Well ya you told me you where going to be friends with him, holding hands cuddling and him kissing your forehead doesn’t sound like just friends” Allison says from the other end of the phone.

“I know I don’t know what's wrong with me, It's like every time he's near I just throw the promise of being content with loneliness out the window and when he's gone I go out and fetch it” she says hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Allison laughs “Lydia I don’t know what's wrong with you this is weird okay first your like “I don’t believe in love” and now its like you need him to breath” Lydia laughs “So just tell him you want to be friends...and don’t kiss him when you do it okay” “I'll try not to” Lydia says with a light laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are suffering from depression and feel like suicide is the only way out it is not. Talking to therapists helps even if you are not having thoughts of hurting yourself, if you are I encourage you to tell them and get help. remember that you are amazing and strong don't give up on yourself trust me I know it gets better I can promise you that. stay strong. :)


	8. Not Just a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to go up on Friday and another chapter on Monday but my sister came down to vist and I wanted to spend time with her before she goes back home, I will be working my butt off to get another chapter up and one for Friday. enjoy :)

His screams are what wakes him and the other boys in the room, they are used to him doing it but this, screaming at the top of his lungs crying swinging his arm around like he's trying to fight off something only he can see screaming stop or wait or no as he does so. This is the first time he has had a dream that feels so real it hurts him, arms wrap around him trying to hold him still.

When his heart beat goes back to its regular speed and he is to tired to swing his arms around, he looks up at who's holding him. Jey who is one month older than him has him in his arms looking at him with concern, “You okay?” Stiles nods “Sorry” he apologizes to them all.

The rest of the night he couldn’t sleep, to afraid to fall back asleep and have the same dream again or worse. So he stares out the window at the full moon lighting up the room and thinks about the one thing that calms him, Lydia. He thinks about her smile and her laugh, how he thinks she looks beautiful every time he sees her. Before he knows it the sun is almost up and he has an half hour to get ready and go to school.

He walks threw the doors and sees her standing by her locker chewing on her necklaces, even though he is tired seeing her makes him more awake. He stops and waits when he see's a guy walk up to her, they talk and he hands her a folded paper with a wink and walks away.

She turns her head and sees him giving him a worried look and warm smile, “What was that about?” he walks up to her “Nothing just gave me his number” she says waving the paper around before tossing it in the trash. 

“Aw so sweet” he laughs “Didn’t sleep good again?” he nods his head looking down at the ground “Its nightmares” she looks at him taking his hand in hers and leading him to an empty classroom, “Whats going on?” he asks confused. “I need to talk to you” is all she says, “Okay whats up?” he says taking a seat in a desk. “Is it true that you tried to kill yourself?” she whispers, he looks at her with wide eyes. He looks her in the eyes and says yes, her eyes fill up with tears. 

“But that was before I met you . . . Before I was a depressed kid who thought no one understood me until you crashed into my life” he tells her standing up and wiping a tear that had just fell from her eyes.

“You make me feel like I can breath again” his face is close to hers now, her hands on his chest, both breathing heavy. “We can't . . . I just want to be friends” She tells him with closed eyes. And just like that he feels like he cant breath, just friends, he cant be her friend. But because its her, he agrees.

He sits in class trying not to fall asleep, scared that he'll have the dream again and wake up screaming in the middle of class. So he starts to draw in his note book, Scott looks at him and at the paper then back at him with a worried expression. 

“Stiles you okay?” Scott has one hand on his shoulder, Stiles looks at him confused. “Ya just drawing” Scott looks at the paper. “Stiles your not drawing” he furrows his eyebrows and looks at the paper, Wake Up is written all over the page in black ink.

Stiles jumps up in his bed, his breathing shallow. The room is dark and cold to where he can see his breath. He kicks the blankets off his body and walks towards the open door, Why is it open? He thinks as he takes small steps. It is only when the door slams shut and he turns around and sees a man wrapped head to toe in bloody bandages, he brings his hands to his ears telling himself to wake up and that its just a dream. “This is real Stiles” he stands right in front of him.

“WAKE UP!” He screams falling out of the desk as he jumps up, the blow from landing on the hard floor brings him back to reality. Scott kneels in front of him looking as confused as he is, “Hey It's okay” he says in a calm but panicked tone. The class room is empty only Scott and the Teacher looking at him, He sighs and rubs the tears from his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Scott says walking hand in hand with Allison threw the crowded hall, “Nope” he says looking at Lydia for a quick second. “What happen?” Allison asks Scott “Stiles woke up screaming last period” Stiles looks at him “Sorry” Scott says raising his eyebrows.

“Bad dream happens to everyone sometimes” He tells Lydia when she looks at him with worry, It doesn’t work how he wanted it to. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Scott asks watching him open the door to the jeep, “Ya I'll call if I need anything” He says giving him a reassuring smile. He watches as Lydia walks out the doors Laughing with Allison to her car, “See you later tonight okay” Scott says jumping on his bike helmet in hand. He nods and starts the jeep.

He sits in his bed guitar in his hands strumming random chords while looking out the window, he switches his fingers and starts strumming the chords to I Miss You by Blink 182. “Don’t waist you time on me your already the voice inside my head” he silently sings, getting lost in the Lyrics he doesn’t notice the 5'3 strawberry blonde with green eyes leaning against the door frame smiling at him.

“I didn’t know you can sing” He jumps hitting his head on the bed above for the tenth million time, he lowers his head behind the guitar “I didn’t see you there” he says laughing nervelessly.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” she says sitting down next to his feet. “Its okay happens a lot” he doesn’t know what to do . . . This is the first time someone has caught him singing, “You sound really good . . . mind singing me something?” she asks smiling at him.  
“Uh . . . What do you want to hear?” he peaks up at her with his eyes, she laughs. “Anything” he starts picking at some chords and opens his mouth “You might not think you’re a supermodel but you look like one to me, I'd rather have your picture on my phone than on the cover of a magazine. It's hard to think that a girl like you could have any insecurities, its funny how all the things you would change are all the things that are cute to me.” 

He looks at her “And I know you don’t believe me and you think that I’m a fool but I don’t care. Maybe you’ll never see in you what I see, the little things you do that make me go crazy I'm not crazy you’re perfectly perfect to me” A smile forms on her lips as she watches his fingers change chords.

“You brush it off every time I tell you your smile lights up a room, and I'm guessing that you don’t even notice, the whole world notices you. You think your clumsy I think your cool, you say your typical but I think you rule. Sometimes I wonder if you’ll ever believe that I wrote this song for you Maybe you’ll never see in you what I see, the little things you do that make me go crazy I'm not crazy you’re perfectly perfect someday you’re gonna see you’re beautiful this way and that your always gonna make me go crazy, I'm not crazy you’re perfectly perfect to me. You don’t have to try change a single thing 'cause just the way you are is sweeter than anything maybe I'm a fool but its always been you 'cause no one ever makes me smile the way you do” He finishes.

He was really making this just friends thing a whole lot harder, its like telling a five year old to not do something and they do it anyway. Really out of all the songs he had to chose that one? Maybe he didn’t mean for it to come off that way, maybe he just really likes that song.

“That was . . . wow. Did you write that?” She gives him a smile trying to cover up the blush that she felt coming, “Uh no its off of Simple Plans new album” he laughs nervelessly. She wonders if he realized that he should of sang a different song, though when she walked in on him playing his guitar her knees went weak and when he started to sing she felt like she should be one of those girls who drops there panties and beg him to have her baby’s because of his voice.

“Well you have an amazing voice and I think the world needs to hear it” she says hitting his leg lightly. He smiles at her “Thanks but I only want one person to know my deepest darkest secret. Not the world.” “I thought you said your real name was your deepest darkest secret” her eyes are squinted. “Well one of them” he says resting his head on the white brick wall.

He closes his eyes and opens them, she knows the dream or nightmare was still bothering him. “Do you want to talk about it?” she scoots next to him, the bed was a twin so she was really close that she can see the dark circles and his baggy eyes closer. “I was in class drawing in my note book... Scott was talking to me and asking what I was doing. When I told him he said I wasn't drawing and when I looked down wake up was written all over the paper. Then I woke up in my bed” his eyes drifted.

“This bed?” “No my bed in my house... the door was open and when I went to close it it slammed shut and there was this man with bloody bandages all over him wrapping him like he was a mummy” “What happen next” he looked at her “I woke up screaming and that was it” he says. 

They talk more about random stuff until they realized they were going to be late, “We better go now don’t want Scott and Allison to get mad for missing the movie” She says letting him get up and grab his jacket “You should bring your guitar we can have a sleep over entertainment” Stiles smiles “What the heck . . . It's just Scott and Allison what's the worst that could happen?” He grabs the guitar and holds the door open for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it let me know what you thought or if you have any questions go ahead and leve them in the comments below thanks for reading :)


	9. Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laptop was being stupid yesterday so this is a day late

What was the worst thing to happen while playing the guitar and singing for Scott and Allison? Nothing really. He thought the moment he opens his mouth the world would crumble or they will freak out, but they were cool with it. Scott even went up stairs and grabbed his guitar , and started to play along to the song he was singing.

“Worst embarrassing moment in your life” Lydia says looking at Allison and handing her the card. “Lets see . . . I have to say the time my mom walked in on me and Scott about to do it” They all laugh “That was the worst. I thought your mom was going to kill me” Scott says trying to catch his breath. 

“I wouldn’t let her” Allison smiles kissing Scott on his lips, Scott picks up a card. “First kiss” he makes a kissing noise to Stiles “Heather” he takes a drink from his soda. “What you kissed her?” “Ya well she kissed me” Heather was a childhood friend they used to take bubble baths together and put on puppet shows for there parents. He asked her to go to a school dance with him back in middle school, he had a crush on her but he only meant for it to be a friendly gesture sense no one else asked her. During the dance she pulled him in a dark corner and kissed him strait on his lips, after that she moved to another town and he hasn’t heard from her sense. 

“We should make a cake” Allison says getting up from the sofa and walking into the kitchen Lydia following her tail. “So anything new with you and Lydia?” Scott flips threw the channels searching for something to watch. “She said she wanted to just be friends” “Makes sense. If me and Allison broke up and I found another love interest I would want to wait a while before getting into another relationship” he understands he really does, if being friends is what she wants then he will be her friend.

Allison peaks her head out from the corner of the wall “Hey we need flour” she smiles at Scott and him, “Lydia offered to run to the store and get some” Lydia walks out grabbing her keys and purse. “Ill go with” He offers standing and grabbing his jacket.

The car ride was silent, nothing but the wind blowing threw the jar windows. They park the car “Where's your jacket?” “I left it at Scott's” “you left it . . . Lydia. Its the coldest night ever and you leave your jacket at Scott's” he scolds “I have a long sleeve” She bickers back.

They walk threw the parking lot with Lydia crossing her arms trying to keep herself warm “Here” he unzips his jacket draping it over her shoulders. She smiles at him putting her arms threw the sleeves and zipping it up. The red jacket to big for her body the sleeves hang off her hands, They walk threw the aisles looking for what they need. 

“Found it!” Lydia says two seconds later pointing with her covered up finger, she takes his hand and drags him to where the flour was. “Stiles?” a girls voice says from behind making him turn his head. When he sees her he does a double take, her blonde hair drapes over her shoulders, she is even more beautiful that he remembers. 

“Heather?” he smiles at her letting go of Lydia's to walk over and give her a hug, “Its been so long how are you?” she gives him a big hug. “I'm good what are you doing back over here?” “My mom and dad decided to move back I cant believe I ran into you” She laughs.

He looks at Lydia and smiles “Heather this is Lydia, Lyds this is Heather” he introduces them to each other. “Wow Stiles congrats on getting a hot girlfriend” She says shaking her hand, he looks at Lydia and back at heather. “Thanks but were just friends” He tells her taking the flour from Lydia's hand. “Oh . . . I better get going I think my mom finished paying. It was nice seeing you again” She pulls out her phone “Put in your number” she hands it to him.


	10. The Past Has A Way Of Catching Up To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this chapter a lot I know I do because . . . Wow

Lydia had finally done it. She had finally told Stiles she wanted to be just friends. But hearing it from his mouth somehow bugs her, maybe its because of his old friend who is beautiful and totally crushing on him showing up back into his life and the fact that she was his first kiss, or she doesn’t know how to not be friends with him when all she wants to do is kiss him 24\7. 

she ignores the way his eyes lit up when he saw her, or the way he smiled at her. So she sucks it up and smiles when he introduces her to her. She watches her pull out her phone and hand it to him telling him to put his number in and that she'll text him, “It was nice meeting you” Heather smiles at her “You too” she says watching as her and Stiles hug to long for her liking. 

She blushed when Heather thought her and Stiles were a couple, Lydia can see why anyone who looks at them would think that, with his red jacket on her and them holding hands they look like the most adorable couple. But there just friends. 

Lydia focuses on the road trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach whenever his phone goes off, does he smile like that when he reads her texts? God what was wrong with her? 

Stiles unlocks the door with a key making her look at him confused “What? I made myself a copy along time ago” He shrugs and opens the door for her. “So funny story” Allison smiles at her “Turns out the flour was hiding from us” She laughs, “So you made me waste five dollars for flour that we didn’t even need?” she has her hands oh her hips. “On the bright side the cake is done” Allison holds up at plate with a piece of cake up to her smiling face.

“So you know that girl Stiles was talking about?” “First kiss girl?” Lydia nods “Well we ran into her while shopping and you should of seen the way his eyes lit up” Lydia rolls her eyes, “That pretty huh?” “The whole way back he had his phone to his face smiling every time he read her texts” Lydia groans. “Sounds like someone's jealous” Allison smirks poking at her arm. 

“I am not” She lies to herself, she has been jealous before. Jealous as in I know your sleeping with someone so cut the crap and tell me kind of jealous. “Mmhmm” Allison says placing the plates into the dish washer. “I just don’t get how when I say he's just my friend it has no effect on me but hearing him say it my heart aches.” She sighs leaning on the counter.

“It's because you like him Lydia. And the thought of him getting over you scares you” Allison smiles wide, and now she realizes that all the times she said to herself that she just wanted to be friends with him meant nothing because she wants to be more than friends but doesn’t know where to start. 

They walk out to the living room where Scott and Stiles' eyes are glued to the video game they are playing, “I thought we were going to watch a movie” Allison says sitting on Scott's lap. “You guys were taking five hours so we decided to play a game” Scott says his eyes never leaving the TV.

“Well were here now so put on a movie” Lydia says sitting next to Stiles, He looks at her and with a sigh turns off the game. Scott looks at him “I was almost at level ten” “You can get to level ten another day” He says getting up and putting in the movie they all agreed on. 

Lydia looks at a sleeping Stiles next to her on the couch, the movie had ended five minuets ago Allison ended up falling asleep on Scott's chest causing him not to move and eventually fall asleep himself. Stiles was still awake last time she checked which was maybe a half hour ago so he must of passed out before the movie ended. She yawns and lays her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and letting sleep take over herself.  
They all jump awake when the door slams shut and the light flicks on, Stiles groans rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Melissa McCall walks into view jumping a little when she sees all four of them looking at her with tired eyes, Melissa was like a second mom to him. When his dad would drink he would always be at Scott's for a few weeks or months when he went to rehab that she payed for, She reminded him of his mom.

“Sorry didn’t mean to wake you all” She says kissing Scott's forehead. She walks over to Stiles and kisses his forehead “It's nice to have you back here Stiles” She smiles at him “It's nice to be back” He says with a wide grin. Way back when his dad died she had told him that she would take him in and went to talk to the people in charge, but was turned down because of the situation she was in at the time. She and Scott's Dad had just got a divorce and she was taking him to court for child support to help with the bills. 

He remembers his puppy dog eyes looking at her when she told him why he couldn’t live with them and that she was so sorry, that was when the depression came and he stopped talking to Scott. He watched as she went up the stairs and into her room, he closed his eyes and relaxed. He was cold but his side was warm, he looked down to find the cause of the warmth when he saw Lydia sound asleep cuddling up into his side. 

His arm was around her, her hand holding onto his arm against her chest. Just friends he thought as he let his eyes close again.

He woke up in the middle of nowhere he felt wet like someone has just spilled a bucket of water on him, he looked around but all he saw were trees and smoke. Maybe someone needs help his mind catches up with his body realizing he was already walking to where the smoke was coming from, a car turned upside down fire surrounding it. He knows that car that’s his dads car. The sheriffs car. 

“You could of saved him you know” He turns around and sees the mummy like man standing there, “Who are you? Leave me alone” he says his breath starting to become heavy. “You know who I am Stiles” That cant be his voice can it? He hasn’t heard it in over four years. 

The man begins to unravel the bloody bandages from his head, He gags at the smell of burned skin. He stairs into his fathers eyes, “Dad?” he feels like throwing up. His face is full of burned scabs still bleeding. “You could of saved me Stiles. Why didn’t you save me?” “I'm sorry I coul-” “You left me in that car to burn!” His dad yells at him pushing him back.

One second he was standing on the ground the next he was upside down in the burning car, “Now your going to burn like I did” He bangs on the windows trying to get out, try’s unbuckling the seat belt but it wont budge. “DAD WAIT DAD!” He cries for his dad to help him as he watches his feet walk away. Pain. Burning pain is all he can feel, Its allover him. He screams in pain when he feels it.

Stiles jumps awake his breath trapped in his lungs, “Stiles” He hears Lydia's voice. He gets up walks away and ends up bumping into stuff. He doesn’t know where he's going, so he ends up slamming his shoulder on the wall. He hears Scott saying something like I'm going to go get my dog, Scott doesn’t have a dog he thinks. 

Hands grab onto him “Stiles what's wrong!?” Allison panics “I” He takes a deep breath “I think” Another breath “Think I'm having” Another deep breath “ Panic attack” he finally gets out. His hand clutching his chest. 

He hears foot steps and sees Lydia's face in front of him, “Think of something anything else” she says “Like what?” “uh happy things good things uhh friends family” He looks at her. Did she really just say that? She groans I mean not family oh god. Okay uh just” she is breathing fast “Try to slow your breathing” 

He tries closing his eyes “I cant” he say between breaths. He feels her hands on his cheeks making him look up “Shh Shh Stiles look at me . . . Shh look at me . . . Sh Stiles” she whispers and next thing he knows her lips are on his and it feels like time has stopped. His eyes are wide open but he closes them enjoying it. 

Her lips slowly pull apart from his. Her eyes are still closed, she cant believe she kissed him. When she opens her eyes she looks at him like wow because . . . wow.  
He looks at her the same way, his mouth is open a little. He breaths “How'd you do that?” he asks his eyes are wide “I uh read once that holding your breath could stop a panic attack so . . . when I kissed you . . . you held your breath” he lets out a sigh of relief “I did?” “You did” she says.

He looks like he's going to cry, his eyes are a little watery “Thanks . . . that was really smart” she lets out a breathy laugh, “I just . . .read that somewhere” She didn’t really read it heck she didn’t even know if it would work. “And if I was really smart I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the councilor” She says hitting him on his leg lightly.

He gives her a breathy laugh, She looks at Allison who has her mouth hanging open looking at her in disbelief. She look at Scott and his mom both with there mouths open, “What?” she acts like nothing happened even though on the inside she is screaming. Because . . . wow. 

“Guess we didn’t need you sorry mom” Scott says bringing his mom and Allison back to reality, “Ya I could see that . . . ill be going back to be now” she says backing up slowly before turning and walking up the stairs. Lydia looks at Stiles and Smiles “You okay?” he gives her a nod and stands up and goes to help her up. Maybe they can really be the start of something, If this week goes good and if she's not to late, they might just end up being more than just friends and boy does she pray that this week will go good. Because again . . . wow.


	11. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you guys so much I decided to upload early. not one but two chapters because you guys are amazing. the second one is short though for a good reason you will see why when you read both. XD

The first thing Lydia see's when pulling into Beacon Hills High parking lot is a silver Porsche. “You have got to be kidding me” she mumbles because if that car belongs to who she thinks it belongs to, she might end up in jail for first degree murder. 

She storms into the hall way looking for her victim, ready to kill when he comes into sight. But when she sees him laughing her heart drops and she feels sick, “Hey” she jumps when he grabs her arm. She turns and sees Stiles looking at her concerned “You okay? "she looks back and sees him looking at her with his stupid grin. 

She takes his hand dragging him into a class room “He's here” Lydia panics “Who?” “Jackson!” She shouts and then sighs “Sorry I didn’t mean to its just . . .” he grabs her shoulders “It's okay I know . . . Can I do something? I could talk to him and tell him to go back to hell” Lydia laughs “No it's okay just . . . Wait a sec” she pulls out her phone.

She opens Facebook and finds the picture of there so called double date, and sure enough there it is in bold black letters ;Jackson Whittemore liked the photo you were tagged in. she looks at Stiles “Pretend to be my boyfriend” She says fast “I thought you said” “Stiles please I know what I said and I regret even saying it” her eyes widen after realizing what she said. “I knew it” “Stiles just” “No I wont do it unless you agree to go out with me this week” He says walking closer to her, she backs up and bumps into the wall. 

“Are you blackmailing me?” “Blackmailing, Bribery . . . call it what you want” he says looking at her lips. She bites her lip looking at his (Gah) lips. She nods her head “Yes?” she nods again “Words Martin you know syllables” she laughs “Yes” “Yes what?” god she wants to kill him . . . or kiss him ether one. “Yes ill go out with you” She giggles standing on her tip toes and kissing him lightly.

She walks out of the class room pulling out a mirror to fix her lipstick, Stiles walks out fixing his hair even though it looks the same as it did before her fingers ran and tugged at it. “Your hair looks the same” she says “Lydia it looks like I was just making out” She rolls her eyes. 

This is good she thinks, she's starting over learning how to love again little by little. The thought of falling in love still scares her, what if Stiles is another Jackson. She looks at him sitting in his desk with a pencil in his mouth another one in his hand hitting it lightly on the side of his head, Another Jackson really Lydia? She shakes that thought out of her head because the boy looks like he cant hurt a fly. 

The bell rings and everyone leaves the class in a hurry to get to the next class, Stiles walks up to her desk holding her pen as she puts her books away. “Thanks” She smiles taking the pen and throwing it in her bag, they walk hand in hand a few people look at them in disbelieve like “I cant believe the new girl is together with Stiles Stilinski” kind of looks, which she is okay with. 

They stop at the door of her class, she can see Allison in her desk smiling at her. And of course Jackson is in her class now, she looks up at Stiles and smiles “See you at lunch?” “I'll be there waiting for you maybe even come by before the bell rings and wait for you here” 

she puts and arm on his shoulder covered by his blue jacket like shirt leaning up and kissing him, his arms wrap around her waist and she can feel him smile into the kiss. 

When she walks into the class room Allison’s mouth is open wide again just as it was last night, “When did you and Stiles get together?” Lydia smiles and pulls out her phone sending her a quick text telling her Jackson was here and in this class room. “Allison we've been together for a few weeks now remember you were there on the double date” She says making sure Jackson could hear.

“Can we talk?” Jackson whispers from beside her. “There is nothing to talk about” “Lydia I fucked up. I came here to fix things between us” She puts her pencil down and looks at him, “I'm pretty sure you cant fix having sex with my best friend for what . . . a month or two?” 

“Lydia it wasn’t like that, she attacked me the first time it happen I was drunk and she begged me to not say anything to you. I was going to tell you” He tells her. 

“But yet you still kept sleeping with her” She quietly snaps at him. “Lydia I'm sorry I should of never kept doing it. I love you and I want a second chance” He puts his hand on top of hers so she quickly pulls away. “Don’t ever touch me again. I trusted you and I knew you were cheating but I was so stupidly in love with you I didn’t want to believe it until I caught you in Amy. I'm going to say this as nicely as I can, I do not want to get back together with you and I sure as hell want you to go back to New York and never speak to me again” She gets up puts all her stuff in her bag and storms out of the class room, ignoring the teacher calling her to sit back down. 

She sits in the janitors closet hiding and trying to calm herself down when the door opens and someone walks in and sits next to her. “Got you text you okay?” “No . . . everything was going so good Allison and then Jackson shows up and I don’t know what to do because I know he wont leave me alone until I give in and get back with him” She cries leaning into Allison’s side. 

She holds her rubbing her back while she cries an ocean, “It's going to be okay in a few days he will go back and leave you alone, your not alone. You have me Scott and Stiles . . . Speaking of Stiles” 

“I pulled him into a class room when I saw Jackass and asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend because he liked the picture, and then I kind of said that I regret saying I wanted to be just friends and he basically blackmailed me into going on a date with his this week” She chuckled.   
“Wow guess that kiss last night was really good huh” Allison laughs rubbing at her shoulder when Lydia hit her. She was happy that she finally gave in to her feelings and just said fuck it, She liked seeing Lydia happy and right now she knew she had to do everything in her power to make that happen. 

“I don’t know how describe it Allison it was like . . . when I kissed him it was like . . . wow” Allison laughs at her smiling because she knows how that feels. The first time she and Scott kissed was in the boys locker room after a lacrosse game, he had scared her because he just ran off and wouldn’t answer her when she was looking for him. But she found him in the showers, he said the adrenalin got to him and he needed a minute to himself. 

They even broke up once because he was lying to her about something and she didn’t want to be with him if he kept stuff from her, but at the winter formal when she went with another boy who she forgot his name something with the letter B, they had danced and he kisses her. “Why did you do that?” She had asked him “Because I love you” was his answer. 

Turns out he was just going threw some stuff with Stiles and made her promise she wouldn’t tell anyone what had happen to his best friend, so she did. And when she met Lydia and she brought it up that something had happen she quickly told her it wasn’t Scott's story to tell and that he had never told her.

“I know that feeling . . . me and Scott had our first kiss In the boys locker room” She smiles. Lydia gives her a gross face “Not like that. I followed him into the locker room after a game and . . . okay that kind of does sound like that but it wasn’t that” She and Lydia Laugh together. 

In the distance they here the bell ring telling them that its lunch time, “Can we sit in here for a few minuets? I’m not ready to go back out” She hugs her resting her chin on top of her head “Anything you want” She tells her.   
The first thing he sees when walking to Allison’s class is Stiles leaning against the wall waiting, he automatically thinks that there is something wrong so he picks up the pace to get to his best friend . . . his brother. “Stiles what's up something wrong?” Stiles sighs looking at him with a troubled expression “Lydia's ex is here and I guess he goes to this school now” his troubled expression turns into a grin.

“Why are you smiling? I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing” Scott says confused, “I'm smiling because I got her to go on a date with me this week” “How'd you do that?” 

“Well she asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend and I said I wouldn’t do it unless she goes out with me” Stiles smiles.

“So you blackmailed her?” “Well I wouldn’t call it that” “Then what would you call it?” He watches as his friend blows out a long breath while thinking, “More of extortion” “You know that means taking personal property by threat of future harm right?” He laughs. 

“Uh no but now I do . . . but hey! Look who's paying attention in history!” Stiles pats him on his shoulder. 

They wait for the girls longer than they normally do Allison and Lydia are always the first ones out, so. “There not in there” “Yup” Scott nods, “And we’ve wasted about twenty minuets or our lunch?” “Yup” He sighs and pulls out his phone sending Allison a text. 

She replays in a heart beat, “There in the janitors closet” Scott says texting her that they will be right there. “Which one? there’s like four of them Scott” Stiles says following him, “Guess we'll find out” He says walking and opening the door to the janitors closet, and sure enough there is a sleeping Lydia cuddled up on Allison’s side.

“Why are you guys in a closet?” Stiles asks and gets shushed “I didn’t want to wake her. She wasn’t ready to go out yet so I just stayed with her, I didn’t think she would fall asleep” Allison tells them. 

“Okay just get up slowly and get lunch with me Stiles will stay with her while we get lunch for them” Scott says, Lydia mumbles while Allison moves but stays sound asleep. Allison literately pushes him in and closes the door in his face, pick black except for the little light that shines from the bottom of the door. He sighs and sits down putting an arm around her as she leans into his side, “How long have I been asleep for?” Lydia mumbles. 

“I don’t know I just got here” He mumbles back, “Where's Allison?” her head snaps up and she looks at him. “She's with Scott getting some food for us . . . you okay want to talk about it?” He says pushing the hair away from her face. 

“No not again . . . I just want you to stay here with me” She tells him burying her face in the crook of his neck, “Always” He whispers.


	12. Just Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the short one I was talking about :D

“Just try to relax” She tells herself taking a few deep breaths “It's just one date not like your about to get married” she looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair is down and she wears an aqua color button up that ties at the bottom with a black skirt, she takes a deep breath and lets it out. Stiles would be here in about an half hour to pick her up, she has no idea where he's taking her so she just put on the second thing she saw, the first might be over doing it if it wasn’t a formal place.

She is about to go on her first date with Stiles Stilinski, she some how saw it coming that she would go on a date with him eventually but she just thought she had maybe about a month or two away to prepare herself for going on a real date. 

Don’t get her wrong she likes him a lot to the point where she occasionally finds herself thinking about his smile, and his moles . . . and his long fingers. In fact she's doing right now, so she shakes her head and laughs. 

She just wants it go well, go well in meaning Jackson wont just show up in the middle of the date and ruin everything for her. Kissing Stiles makes her feel like she's kissing a prince, like she's Ariel and he's Eric. He doesn’t have blue eyes or black hair and her hair might not be as red, his nose is kind of like his, kind of. She has to admit though they do make another cute version of Ariel and Eric.

Whenever she kissed Jackson it felt like she was kissing the ugly monster of a TV show or movie, his lips aren’t as soft as Stiles and his cheek bones are way better than Jackson’s. 

She slips on her shoes and heads out her door when she hears the engine of his jeep down the road, “Where are you going?” Her mother stops her at the door, “On a date” “With who?” She feels like she should laugh and say just kidding I'm going out with Allison, because god knows what aunt Clare tells her. “With Stiles” She tells the truth not wanting to have lies between her and her mother again, they haven’t always been the closest they would always fight, she would say something then her mom would throw it back making her regret saying what she would say to her when it was her turn to yell again.

“Okay Be careful” She tells her giving her a hug and a kiss. She breaths in and out before opening the door, and just like that all her worries go away, like the things that bother her cant break threw, and her head is a lot more clear than it was moments before she fell into his eyes.

“Hey” He smiles at her “Hey” She smiles back grabbing her purse and walking out the door, she can feel his eyes on her as she walks to the jeep. 'What?” “Nothing you just look nice” He says opening the door and helping her into the jeep. “You know I take that back” he gets in the car “You look beautiful” He says looking at her with a look that she feels every girl should be looked at. “Thank you, you don’t look to bad yourself” She says. 

“Thanks new shirt” He says tugging at his plaid shirt that looks exactly the same as all the others. Plaid is basically all her wears other than Hoddies and tee's that is, but most of the time its plaid. 

“I'm happy you said yes to going out with me, I thought you would laugh and walk out or make me do it by threatening me or something” He says needlessly. “And why would you think that?” “Because your Lydia Martin” She doesn’t say anything just thinks about it. “You know I used to pretend I wasn’t smart” She says looking out the window watching the trees pass by. 

“You?” His voice says “Yup, I used to act like something I wasn’t, something I hated I did things that I’m not proud of and I never want to go back to that person again, I’m afraid to be her again, but with you. I'm not scared because I know I wont.”


	13. Be My Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you guys when I will be uploading haha sorry forgot, I will upload every Monday and Friday maybe on a random day that isn't those days so make sure you book mark it or subscribe so you know when I upload. if I do not upload on those days please be patient, I probably still need to finish the chapter or forgot to upload it. but it will be done :) just to let you guys know I might not upload this Monday because I am trying to concentrate on a drawing for a competition, its due on the 25 of this month and I'm one of those artists that is like every little detail has to be perfect haha but if I do it might be a short one. Thanks for reading XD

He has given up slowly for the longest time, he had been housing all the doubt and insecurity, locked in his house of misery with no key sense his mothers passing. He had been dying to get out, thought it might be the death of him. He has been doing this alone now for so long, he had failed his mother and father. He thinks he deserved what has happen to him, its his life sentence that god chose for him and he's every bit deserving. But the Beauty of Grace is that it makes life not fair.

He doesn’t know where he is going in life and even though there's no way of knowing where to go he promises he's going, he is a hostage to his own humanity self-detained and forced to live in this mess.

But out of the blue came this girl sitting right in the passenger seat of his old beat up jeep, he wants to ask her to do all she can with him, but he cant ask her to give what she has already given. He would of never known that the key that he has been searching for has been living in New York her whole life, and he would of never guessed he would be falling head over hills with that same girl when he first saw her.

“So there’s this new drive in theater, do you want to see a movie and get dinner after?” He looks at her for a split second. “Wow a movie and dinner what's after?” She smiles, “Well we can go to the fair that is in town I think today is the last day” He pulls the car over, not sure what she wants to do. 

“A movie we can sit in the dark and not talk, and dinner we can talk and eat.” He looks at her, “And the fair we can talk and have fun while riding rides playing games and eating” She says for him. “Have you been to a fair?” He wonders.

“No parents never liked them to much people and stuff like that” “And Jackson never took you to one?” She looks at him with a weak smile. “We never really went out on dates it was more of going to party’s and late night booty calls” He looks at her in disbelief.

“Your telling me . . . you have never been on an actual date?” She again gives him a weak smile. “That’s it were going to the fair” He decides putting the jeep in drive and making a right turn.

“Your going to love it there’s this really awesome roller coaster that me and my dad used to ride every year it was like a father and son tradition” He explains with excitement going on about more scary fun rides. She suddenly stops, “What's wrong?” he asks walking closer to her.

“I'm afraid of heights” She bites her lip maybe feeling a little embarrassed. “That’s okay we can just play the games” He smiles at her “I don’t want to ruin your night, if you want you can go on that ride. Ill wait for you” He kisses her lightly, the first time he has done that when Jackson wasn’t around well maybe second. 

“No Its not the same with out my dad” He whispers taking her hand in his and leading her to the entrance. 

They walk around looking at games that they could play, “What about that one look I could win you a prize” He points at the giant teddy bear hanging at the top. “Sure you can” She pats his shoulder, “I really can just watch, if I don’t get it the first time I will keep trying” he gives her a quick kiss walking up to the booth with balloons and darts.

“If you can pop five balloons then you get the bear, pop less no bear” The man behind the counter gives him five darts walking out of the way. He looks at Lydia who stands next to him giving her a wink and throwing the first dart popping the first balloon. The other three darts pop three balloons, the fifth one pops the final balloon.

 

This was her first real date, Jackson would always make her go to party’s with him even if she was sick. She was always being called to his home late at night when his parents weren’t home. In fact the first night they slept together he gave her a key. 

The one time she didn’t go with him to his stupid party he gets drunk and cheats on her with the first slut he saw. And never did he once ask her what she wanted, like when Stiles asked her if she wanted to do a movie and dinner and also gave her the option of going to the fair even if he did chose the fair, but that’s because she had never been to a fair. With Jackson it was all about what he wanted, if she was hungry and he wasn’t she would not eat, if she wasn’t in the mood for messing around he would make her for his own personal pleasure, heck she had to fake whenever they did it just to make him happy.

He didn’t really know her all that well like Stiles did, he understood if something was bothering her by just looking at her, he pays attention. So she watches him throw the last dart at the balloon and to her surprise it pops, he turns around with a wide smile “Told you so” He hands her the bear. 

“That was really sweet you know” She is flattered and she wants to let him know she appreciates it. “I thought we were going to be there until this place closes” He chuckles. “It was nothing we haven’t gotten to the main event” “Oh and what's that?” he point to the Ferris Wheel. 

“No” “Lydia it will be fine the view is breathtaking” “No” He sighs. “Look I really want to take you on it, it goes by fast” he begs. She smiles at him leaning in close to his ear, “No” She whispers. 

“I hate you so much right now!” Lydia yells at him, holding onto him for dear life. “Hey your the one that finally gave in. Just look up and open your eyes” he says laughing, “This isn’t funny Stilinski!” she hits his side making him wince in pain. 

She is so scared that she will fall off and when ever she is scared she cries, always has. “Look Lyds it's not. . . are you crying?” he says looking down at her. “No” She lies with a sniffle. “Lydia look at me” “No” “Why not?” “Because I hate when people see me cry”

“Look you shouldn’t care if people see you cry especially you” “Why?” she hears him sigh “Because I think you look beautiful when you cry” he pauses “Now will you lift your head up. I wont let go of you”

“Promise?” “I Promise” He says and holds her tighter, so she lifts her head and opens her eyes. “Wow. . . its so beautiful” She feels at aw with the shining lights of the fair and the light of the moon shining down, downtown in the background standing with white lights. It has to be one of the most beautiful views she has seen. 

“Me and my mom used to ride this same Ferris Wheel before she got sick. She liked to just sit here and look at the view, the lights. The last time we rode together she said to me that if I ever find someone as beautiful as this view or even more stunning to bring her here and share this with her” he is eyes reflect the colors of the lights, his skin lighting up blue, red, yellow, green and white. 

“That’s why you made me come up here” Why is he so good to her? He looks at her nodding with a smile, “What was she like before she was sick?” She asks resting her head on his shoulder. 

“She was the best mom any kid could wish for. She used to make me pancakes in the mornings and when she would smile, it was like the sun coming out. She would listen to all my crazy thoughts and just . . . she was amazing” He says. “I wish I could of met her” “Me to. She would of loved you. . . so would of my dad” She smiles kissing his cheek.

 

“Look Lydia. I’ve never really been good at honesty and I’ve made so many mistakes that I’ve lost track of how many. I've hurt people that I loved and cared about and I let them down. And my whole life has been reckless. I always make up excuses and I don’t want you to give up on me. . . I don’t want to lose you and I know I can do this. I know I can do us. I promise I will try to never disappoint you and if I do I will try until I get it right. And I like you so much that I'm going to try not to mess this up. Ill try for you” she smiles at him. 

“How long have you been working on that?” He laughs needlessly, “A couple of days. . . I kind of messed some of it up though” she turns his head so he can look at her. “It's okay it was good” She says and kisses him with all the passion she can master. 

She holds his hand. Smiling and leading him to a photo booth, they sit in it pulling the curtain closed and pushing the buttons on screen. 

The first picture they smile nicely, the second she sits on his lap with his arms wrapped around her she laughs because only his eyes show with raised eyebrows and crossed eyes. The third she kisses him. The last they rest there foreheads together with closed eyes, her arms are wrapped around his neck pulling him a little closer to her lips all she had to do was lean in a little. 

“Want a corn dog?” She nods walking with him to the food stand, music plays where they sit “What's this song called?” “What's My Age Again by Blink-182” He says taking a bite of his corn dog. “Do you know how to play it?” “Yup first song I learned” he tells her mouthing the lyrics. 

After they eat the play a few more games before walking back to the parking lot, “That was really fun” She says buckling her seat belt, “I'm glad you had fun. Next time we can do what ever you want” he does the same. “Anything I want?” “Anything you want” he smiles.

He walks her to the door watching as she unlocks it “Thanks for taking me” She turns around and smiles at him, “No problem. . . so do you want to go out again. Like on more dates” She leans up and kisses him pulling him closer to her. “Defiantly” She whispers against his lips, she kisses him one last time before pulling away and heading inside, leaving him walking back alone to his jeep with a wide grin because he knows she is his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had the part of the Ferris wheel on my notes on my phone for maybe two years now and I finally used it haha I'm happy! hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	14. First Kiss

She smiled at him, “When are you coming home?” “As soon as I feel better” “When will that be?” “Soon I promise” She sighs “Mommy has to go but once your dad picks you up from school you can come and keep me company okay” He got excited “Okay I’m going to draw you a picture” He smiled into the phone “You have to go now Stiles tell mom you love her” His father smiled at him. “Love you mom” “Love you too”

“Stiles” Miss. Holt snaps him away from his memory, he looks at her. “What was the question again?” He blinks, “I asked you how you were feeling. You look kind of tired” “Oh ya I haven’t been getting any sleep these couple of nights. But other than that I'm okay” He tells her.

“And what's been keeping you up?” He sighs “Nightmares sometimes its the same ones” he plays with the tips of his fingers, “The ones about you father?” he nods. “The last one was pretty bad. I woke up and had a panic attack” “Did you take deep breaths like we practiced?” 

“It didn’t work I couldn’t breath” he watches her write something down on paper. “And how did you get it to stop?” he smiles a quick smile thinking about it, “I held my breath” She looks at him and quickly looks back at her paper.

“So on a scale to one to ten where would you say your at?” He thinks about it “Maybe a nine close to a ten” “Let me guess because of Lydia?” She smiles a little. 

“I think she is the best thing that has happen to me sense the announcement of the new Star Wars movie” He half laughs half coughs, “And what about today how does today make you feel?” She asks him. Sad, Depressed, Alone. “Every year get better” he smiles, “I like seeing you like this” he gets up to go “Oh and Stiles” He stops and looks at her “Don't break her heart” he nods and walks out.

He picks up a few things, flowers, a blanket and a picnic basket. Every year on his mothers birthday they would go to her favorite spot and have a picnic by the big tree. When she died him and his dad would continue to do it for her once he became sober that is.

“Are you sure you want me to come along with you?” She says from the passenger side of the jeep. “Well ya. I cant eat all this food by myself” He jokes making her laugh a little, “She would of loved to have you there. . . It'll be fun” She smiles at him “Why couldn’t Scott and Allison make it again?” “Scott had to work and Allison got pulled into a family weekend trip” He tells her starting the jeep and backing up into the road.

He took her hand giving her a quick smile while leading her to the tree where he and his parents would sit, they would watch him run around, laughing and holding each other. He would run to his mother and jump into her arms, laughing when she would swing him around in the air. “Why did you put that on the tree?” He asks pointing to the rope. “So we can swing off of” “Does it hurt it?” His mother smiled at him “No honey. It doesn’t hurt”

“My dad climbed up the tree and put it on” He points to the rope, “Mmm. Looks fun” Lydia says in between sips of her drink. He looks at her and smiles “I can push you” He says getting up and walking to the tire, “Come on! It'll be fun” He shouts running and jumping to the tire swing. 

“Is this safe?” “Ya. . . I mean its old. But its safe, trust me I come here a few times a week to swing on it myself” he smiles at her holding the tire still as she gets on it, he steals a kiss and pushes her.

 

She's going to take her time and make sure the feeling is right, because if she is going to fall in love again she has to make sure it's right before jumping into this. She closes her eyes, enjoying the cool wind blowing and playing in her hair. She feels like she can fly, his hands push her lightly on her lower back. 

“This is really fun!” She shouts into the sky joined by a laugh from Stiles, His hands disappear from pushing and she slows down. When she comes to a stop she looks back at him standing there with a blank expression, “Stiles?” he looks like he was thinking about something, maybe she said something that brought back a memory of his mom or dad. 

His eyes meet her worried ones, they follow him as he walks around the swing at in front of her. “Did I say something wrong?” She asks a little panicked. “No. . . it's just” He sighs “I like this” He smiles.

“Like what?” She asks and he kisses her, “This. . . us” she smiles pulling on his shirt to pull him closer. “Me too” She whispers against his lips, every kiss they have is like the first kiss, she doesn’t know if she will ever get used to the way he kisses her, like she's his oxygen tank. Truth be told she feels like he's her oxygen tank too. 

Time seems to slip away every time he kisses her, its like someone has stopped the time and sped it up. She plays with the hair on the back of his neck her other hand clutching at his shirt, his hands grip her hips like they were made to hold her. 

They pull away cheeks red and breathing heavy, when did she spread her legs for him she thinks when noticing him standing between her legs. Not that she's complaining or anything in fact she would rather him be this close then a few inches away from her. 

“I think we should wait on. . . that” He says eyes looking down at her lips, She pulls him closer wrapping her legs around his waist “Why” He looks at her and smiles “Because your worth the wait” She kisses him fast laughing when he picks her up and spins her in the air.

His back is pressed against the tree, hands holding her close to him enjoying warmth of her body on his. The sun was setting and the air was getting colder, “J and C” Lydia says looking up at the initials carved on the tree in a heart. “John and Claudia” He smiles “This was there first date, my dad took my mom here. That’s why she loved it so much.” She tilts her head so she can look at him, “They carved that on there first date? What if they broke up or something” “They knew it might happen but they didn’t care. They knew they were meant to be together my dad would always say” 

She smiles “Maybe we should put our initials too” She jokes making him laugh, “Why not. . . we could be the next John and Claudia” he plays along. “We should go its getting colder” He says when he feels her shivering in his arms, “Sounds good to me” She gets up picking up the blanket and throwing it in the jeep.


	15. I Would Never

She really wished he would leave her alone, he has been texting her all day, calling her and leaving voice mails that she just deletes. She knew he wont leave her alone until she takes him back, he says that he has changed but she doesn’t believe a word he says.

When she first met him it was the best moment in her life, she was happy that whole day. They started hanging out with friends and eventually he asked her out on a date, she thought he was going to take her somewhere nice like out to dinner or a movie, but it was a party that his classmate was hosting.

When he kisses her his lips tasted like alcohol, he was drunk and she knew it. She was only sixteen and her first kiss was at a party with alcohol with a boy she really liked. “Lets go up stairs” and of course she listen and followed him up those steps and into the room. They had been dating for maybe a week when she said she loved him, and to her surprise he said it back.

She smiled at a sleeping Stiles spread out on her bed, they have been dating for a week now, things were good really good. Jackson had left her alone just like she asked but only for a week, her phone buzzes from her nightstand another text from Jackson. She sighs leaning into her desk chair closing her eyes giving them a little break from the computer screen. 

“Don’t fall asleep” Stiles mumbles from the bed making her grin, god she loved his voice. “Just resting my eyes” She responds opening them back up and looking at the words on the computer, “Mmm. . . have I ever told you your bed is really soft?” She looks at him stretching his arms above his head lifting his shirt up exposing a little of his happy trail. 

She bites her bottom lip standing up and crawling onto his body “A thousand times” She giggles, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his chest. “You should stay the night” “I don’t think your mom will like that” he says wrapping his arms around her waist. “She's staying at a friends so we have the house all to our self’s” she says enjoying the way his heart beat drums against her ear. 

“Mm sounds fun” she gasps when he flips her onto her back, his body hovering over her. She captures his lips in between hers kissing him hungerly. She smiles into the kiss, placing her hands at the back of his neck playing with his hair. He kisses down her neck now, sucking on the spot that makes her squirm. 

She slowly lifts his shirt off his body leaving him in just his pants, “You know this isn’t fair” he mumbles against her neck tugging at the hem of her shirt. “Then lets fix that” She whispers pushing him back down on the bed and climbing on him lifting up her shirt. 

“Better?” “Much better” He smiles leaning up and kissing her. She closes her eyes when his lips find there way back to her neck, his lips feel rougher and his chest not the same. 

When she opens her eyes she's not in her room, she's in the room where Jackson took her virginity at that stupid party that was supposed to be a first date. She remembers telling him that she has never done this before and that she wanted to take it slow. “That’s fine” he had said, and then she remembers pain. And him not slowing down no matter how much she cried, “You can do it” He grunted in her ear, she had clawed at his skin begging for him to stop, she was happy it only lasted a few minuets.

She woke up on her desk chair with no sleeping Stiles on her bed and her paper for English not even finished. She groaned looking at the time one in the morning, “Great Lydia, having fantasy's about Stiles already” She smiled remembering how his hands felt on her hips, She shakes her head, puts in her head phones and gets back to work.

Stiles looked at the paper in front of him, scratching his head he took a sip of his coffee that had gone cold. He flips threw the book trying to find the notes he had stored in the pages of his math book, He was good at math. Not the best but he was good, good in if he was shown how to do a problem he could memorize it by writing it down and looking at in when doing it again and again, eventually he would be able to do it with out the notes but right now he needed the notes.

He needed a break his back and brain where begging him to rest for a bit, stretch and take a walk around the building. So he allowed himself to grant there wishes, it was one in the morning at the night air was cold against his skin. Leafs crunched under his shoes as he walked down the side walk to the steps, he sits at the bottom of the steps blowing warm air into his frozen hands. 

School was in seven or eight hours and he had only ten more problems to finish, he should of done it over the break but he was kind of distracted. He looked at the moon up in the sky hiding by the clouds floating past it, beside the cold it was a nice night. 

With his brain not stressed and his back no longer aching, he heads back to the study area to finish his homework that is due in a couple hours.

He walks into the school side to side with Scott laughing to a joke he said while walking, that’s when he saw her, his heaven in green eyes angle with the gypsy curls. She was better than a fantasy, and when she looks at him he wants to spend some long days with her, everything he does he wants to do forever with her. 

No matter how much makeup she puts under her eyes he can see she didn’t get much sleep last night ether, “Long night?” He asks giving Allison a quick hug before embracing her and giving a kiss on her hair. “I forgot to finish my paper over the break and I didn’t go to bed until four” She mumbles against his chest, grabbing at his flannel pulling it up and sneaking her head in on the right side of his chest.

He smiles, because that’s the same time he went to bed. “How do you do this I feel like a zombie” He laughs “You get used to it. Just don’t fall asleep in class” She looks up at him “I would never” She says tucking a hair behind her ear taking his hand and walking to there first class.

He thinks back on the “I would never” and laughs, because there she is head in her arms with his jacket around her body keeping her warm, passed out. She lasted longer than he thought she would, once she handed there teacher her paper she knocked out.

When the bell rings she is still passed out at her desk, no flinch when the bell rang and the sound of chairs being moved back. He smiles walking over to her and shaking her a little “What time is it?” She mumbles tiredly “Its time to go to your next class” he whispers sweetly, smiling again when she looks at him.

She gets up and leans into him, making his heart beat faster. He holds her making sure she doesn’t stumble or walk into a wall or anyone, they make it to her class. He helps her sit in her chair next to Allison, putting her bag on her desk. “Still?” “Ya she fell asleep again last period” He laugh this being the second time he had to help her to her class. He waited out for her in the last and when she didn’t come out he went in and sure enough she was passed out like in first hour. 

“Try not to fall asleep again okay” She glares at him “I would never” He laughs “Ya I've heard that before” He smiles kissing her on her cheek and turning around. “Stiles” She calls his name making him stop and look back at her, He laughs with a smile walking over and kissing her on her lips. “Better?” “Better” He steals one last kiss before heading to his own class, already late. 

“Did you get any of my texts?” “Ya I did I just deleted them” She tells him. Allison can not believe this guy, Lydia had told him no and to leave her alone and he still is begging for her to take him back, even though he just saw her kiss Stiles.

“Lydia come on why cant you just take me back, I promise you I wont hurt you” He says and she hears her laugh. “Did you not just see me kiss my boyfriend? I have his jacket on right now and you want me to leave him for you” She is pretty sure she rolled her eyes after she said that.

“Yes whats so special about him? You know I'm better for you than he is. I can give you all the stuff you want, I bet he doesn’t even know how to make you feel good in bed” He says. A little to full of himself.

“He has a good heart. And he cares about what I want and takes me to actually places on dates like the fair and movies and he knows when something is wrong and is there by my side when I need him. And I know when we finally decide to do that I know ill be screaming his name and not faking it like I did with you” There it was she pulled the trigger. 

Allison laughed looking at the teacher giving instructions on how to do the assignment. “Hey. . . can I copy your notes?” Lydia asks biting the end of her pen, “Yes you can sleepy head” She smiles handing her her note book. “Well it wasn’t good for me ether” Jackson continues making Lydia and her groan.

Good thing class went by fast because he wouldn’t stop talking even though Lydia would not respond back and pretend she didn’t hear him speaking, once she turned and smiled at him and said “Sorry I didn’t get any of that” then put her attention back on her work. 

“I cant believe you dated that jerk” She says in disbelief, “That makes two of us” Lydia responds placing her books in her locker. “So me and Scott are going out tonight do you and Stiles want to come along?” She asks hoping for her best friend to say yes because she really wants to have double dates with her more often, “Maybe depends on if Stiles wants to or not. . . Speaking about Stiles and Scott where are they?” She points out.

“Huh. . . I don’t know Scott said he was going to meet us here at lunch and I'm guessing Stiles said that too” She looks around the empty hall. “Lets go find them” She says grabbing onto her arm and walking with her. 

They find them on the field together along with other players, “Guess they had a lunch time practice” Lydia says taking a seat on the bleachers. “So how are you and Stiles doing?” “Pretty good. We went out a couple time during break” “And how was it?” Lydia sighs “Amazing” she smiled watching him run.

“I think its good that you said yes to him. It's good for you. . . he's good for you” Allison says watching Scott running next to Stiles smiling at his friend, “So what are you going to do about Jackson?” Lydia groans and looks at her. “Ignore him until he leaves me alone?” “That sounds more like a question than an answer Lydia” She laughs. “Ugh I know. I have no idea what I'm going to do, I know what he wants and I feel like some point I might just give in. . . I don’t want to hurt him if it happens though” She says looking at Stiles.

“You should talk to him about it. Just let him know” “You mean break up with him?” “No I mean tell him what you told me, that you know what he wants and you feel like at some point you’ll give in and you don’t want to hurt him if it happens” She shrugs patting on her head when she groans again and rests her head on her shoulder. 

“You know your an amazing best friend” She smiles “I know its a lot of work. But I do it anyways” She jokes laughing when Lydia pokes at her side. “Is that everyone. . . yup that’s everyone” They hear the coach say from the field. 

Scott helps Stiles up dragging him up and onto his feet “Did I do it?” Stiles gasps for air, “Ya buddy you did” He tells him patting him on his chest. They drink water before running well jogging back onto the field, “Line up McCall your first” Coach yells blowing his whistle in Stiles face. 

“I swear he does that on purpose” Stiles says wiping off the spit that landed on his face, he smiles at him and laughs. “It's not funny” “Kind of” “Not really” He says hitting his helmet and handing him his stick. 

He picks up the ball running up and throwing it with all his power, it goes past the goalie hitting the side of the goal bouncing off. “Nice McCall” “Hey garret, shut up” He hears Stiles say from behind him making him laugh.

He walks back and sees Allison and Lydia siting in the bleachers, he totally forgot to text her to let her know where he was. He waves back when she smiles and waves at him, she just totally saw him fail. He stands back in the line feeling a little embarrassed, he watches Stiles pick up the ball taking a deep breath before running and throwing the ball, like his it passes the goalie but hits the inside of the net. 

“Nice man” He says patting on his shoulder, Stiles smiles then smiles wider and waves. He must of saw Allison and Lydia because he is blushing, “Aw look who's blushing” Scott teases him “Shut up” Stiles laughs and turns around.

He watches a few more guys throw the ball and soon he's up again, “You got this buddy” Stiles says patting him on the back, he takes a deep breath getting a good grip on the stick before picking the ball up, he runs and throws the ball watching as it fly’s and lands into the net.

“Alright that enough of that, before we end lets see how well McCall and Stilinski can block” Coach says blowing his while again but this time Stiles ducks avoiding his spit.   
“So me and Allison are going out tonight, do you and Lydia want to come?” He asks watching as a kid picks up the ball, he takes off running trying to avoid them but they both end up bumping into his sides, sending him down on the grass. “Sure sounds fun, ill talk to Lydia later see what she wants to do” he says walking back.

“Hey sorry I forgot to text you to tell you we had a lunch practice” He says jogging up to Allison, “It's okay, we found you guys so” She smiles at him giving him a kiss on his lips. “ we would hug you guys but we're sweaty” he says taking off his gloves, “That’s okay go clean up and stuff we'll see you after School” Allison says giving him one last kiss before he and Stiles took off to the locker room. 

“So things with you and Lydia are going good I guess” he asks opening his locker to grab his deodorant, when he puts it back and closes his locker Stiles pulls his shirt down quick. He looks at him with concern “Ya really good. We went out a lot over the break” “That’s good man hey sorry again that I couldn’t be there for your moms birthday” He says feeling a little guilty. 

“Don’t worry about it I understood you had to work that’s fine” He tells him fixing his hair and walking out together. 

“So sense we didn’t get lunch we could stop by five guys and get something to eat and then decide what we all want to do while eating” Allison says playing with her keys, “Ya that sounds good” Scott says looking at Stiles and Lydia, “Is that okay?” Stiles looks at Lydia, they both nod and look back at him “Ya that’s good” Stiles says taking Lydia's hand in his. “Five guys?” “Five guys” Scott says when Stiles had asked. “I have to drop my bike off but me and Allison will meet you guys there okay” He says getting on his bike and putting the keys in. 

Tonight was going to be good just him Allison Stiles and Lydia hanging out together, nothing can ruin tonight.


	16. Five Guys And One Jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something magical and maybe life changing is going to happen to Stiles in the next chapter that I am exited to write, thank you all for the kudos and for commenting it makes my day reading them :) My birthday is on Tuesday and I want to upload that chapter on that day as a gift to you guys for being awesome, you are the reason I get inspired to write these chapters thank you so much for reading and enjoy :D

“You okay?” He asks when they park in the parking lot of Five Guys, she tries not to look at him, like looking at him will some how hurt her in some weird way. She says nothing just gives him a nod, and with that. He knows something is up. 

“Lyds. What's going on?” “Nothing” He sighs “You know you are not doing a good job of hiding it” He tells her. She still doesn’t look at him and frankly its making him worry, “Lyds I'm not going anywhere until you tell me, keeping it inside wont help and I want to hear everything you want to tell me no matter what that is” He says locking the car. 

She sighs “I just don’t want to hurt you” She finally speaks looking down at her hands in her lap, “Why would you?” “Because I know Jackson and he wont stop till he gets what he wants, he's always been like that” She says looking at him with some tears in her eyes, This guy is starting to get on his nerves. First he breaks this beautiful girls heart by cheating on her, then he has to come back down because his side bitch wasn’t enough. “You know the next time I see him I'm talking to him” 

“Please don’t it wont do any good” She begs “Lydia you told him to leave you alone and I know those texts you get every three minuets are from him, your my girlfriend and I'm going to defend you no matter what” He tells her turning in his seat so he can look at her, even when she turned away from him again. “Why?” She looks at him again. The tears falling from her eyes. “Because there is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you smiling and laughing” He already knows, that if she was the last thing he saw he would be alright with it, she is all that he will ever need, he knew it from the moment he saw her, and when she woke him up in class. All those times they spent together he would give anything to make them last a life time. He's so in love.

He leans in close grabbing her tear stained face in his “You are to smart to fall back in line with a jack ass like him, I am going to tell him to leave you alone when I see him at school and if he doesn’t. I know a kick ass deputy at the station” He wipes away her tears with the sleeve of his shirt, then kisses her.

 

He watches as Scott takes a bite out of his burger, moaning and rolling his eyes back. “Do you want us to give you some privacy?” He smirks and doges a crumbled up napkin that Scott threw at him from across the table. “This place is heaven. . . I think I died and went to heaven” Scott says taking another big bite, “You know chewing would be cool” Allison cuts in wiping away some sauce that got on his cheek.

He smiles at her giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before continuing to gulp down on his food, He looks at Lydia and smiles. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, she looks up at him and smiles back taking three fries and stuffing them into her mouth. “At least Lydia knows how to chew” They laugh at Allison's words. 

 

After they finish eating they order milkshakes, “I didn’t know you were going to get in trouble. The ball rolled down the hill and I forgot we couldn’t go down the hill” Stiles defends himself. The first time he got Scott in trouble was in the forth grade, they had been playing with a ball and it rolled down the hill near the shed and basket ball court where only the big kids could go. Being lazy he asked Scott to go get it, next thing he knows the bell rings and when in line Scott comes from behind and tells him “Thanks a lot Stiles you got me in trouble”

“You were getting back at me for talking to that girl you liked” Scott argues with him handing his milkshake he and Allison shared to her, “We had a code and you broke it broski” He laughs remembering the brown haired little girl he was obsessed with until he meat heather in the fifth grade. 

They looked at Lydia “So did you get in trouble back in grade school?” She took a quick sip of her and his milkshake, “I put a tack on my teachers seat in the fifth grade” She says making his story lame. “And I thought my story was intense but putting a tack on your teaches seat. . . no one make her mad” He grinned at her.

“She gave me my first B she deserved it” “A B isn’t that bad” “I had a high IQ growing up that I try to maintain” She tells them. “So you put tacks on all the teaches that gives you a B?” She looks at him with narrow eyes “On special occasions” She says leaning in closer to him. “Mm I feel sorry for the teacher who has to face your wrath” He jokes closing the distance between them with a soft kiss.

The kiss ended early due to her looking to the side when someone tapped on her shoulder, They all look up and out of all the people in town guess who it is. Jackson Whittemore. 

 

“Can we talk?” He asks Lydia his hands in his Grey hoddie, “No you cant but you can talk to me” Stiles cuts in crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the chair.

They walk outside to the parking lot, he can feel six eyes on him as he turns his back to face Jackson. “I want you to leave Lydia alone, she has asked you nicely and yet you still bug her. So you can go back to New York what did you think was going to happen when you came down here? Did you think she would be happy to see you and just jump into your arms? Even if I wasn’t dating her you guys would not happen not after what you did to her” Jackson laughs at him. 

“Do you really think what you have going on with her is going to last? She is way out of your league, before me and her started dating she would sleep with lots of guys Love them and then leave them is what she always said. She doesn’t care about you she never has and never will, once she gets what she wants she'll dump you and move on. It's who she is and it's what she does” Jackson says, he knows he's trying to get inside his head make him believe all this stuff that is lies.

His hands fall to his sides, he takes a deep breath and looks at him. “I'm guessing things with your side girl didn’t work out and so here you are crawling your way back to Lydia begging for her to take you back. She wont and you know it, so I’m going to say it one more time. Stay Away from her. If you even think of talking to her in class or try anything to bug her heck if you hurt one strand of her strawberry blonde hair I will get a steal pipe, wrapped in barbed wire and beat you with it. . . repeatedly” he threatens him his hands doing the motions of wrapping while explaining to him what would happen to him.

He turns to walk back inside until he opens his mouth again “Fine keep your whore of a girlfriend” Is what he said that made his fist come in contact with his face, hitting him straight in the nose. He stumbles back a little and he hits him with a right hook that has him falling on his ass, He knelt down next to him grabbing his Grey hoddie in his left hand, his right in a tight fist holding it above his head ready to punch again. 

They must have been watching still because the door opens and he hears Scott call his name, “If you ever EVER say anything about her like that again, I will dig your grave and toss you in there myself” he warns him, letting go of his hoddie with a push. He gets up and walks over to Scott, “Hey Stilinski” Jackson calls from behind, so he looks back and feels pain on his cheek near his eye. He stumbles back into Scott who holds him back when he tries to go back after him. 

“Dude you okay?” Scott asks standing in front of him to look at his cheek, “Stiles” He looks and see's Lydia looking at him with wide eyes. “I'm fine lets just go” He says brushing off Scott and opening the car door for Lydia, Helping her in and closing the door he turns to Scott and Allison. “I'm really tired and really not in the mood now to hang out. Can we plan something for later in the week for all four of us?” “Ya man get some rest and put some ice on you cheek, I want to know what happen so tell me later tomorrow” He promises to tell him later and they say their goodbyes, he goes in the car giving Lydia a little smile before starting the car and blasting the heat.

 

They didn’t talk much on the dive to her house nor when he followed her into her room, They lay on her bed together, her head on his chest and her legs over his. “So are you going to tell me what he said or are we going to pretend it didn’t happen” She breaks the awkward silence. 

“He said you were just using me, and when you get what you want you'll dump me and find a new guy. Said you said something about Love them and leave them and that that is who you are and stuff” He sighs.

She looks up at him and gives him a weak smile “He's just trying to get in your head so he can mess up what we have. . . and I never said that. Jackson was my first boyfriend and sadly my first. If I can go back and move here before I ever new who you were I would so I could meet you so you can be my first everything” She tells him. 

“So. . . your not using me?” “Never” She kisses him pulling her head back and yawning, “Can you stay the night?” She asks putting her head back on his chest, he closes his eyes “I can stay” And tells her holding her as they drift off to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and that Story about Stiles getting Scott in trouble was a true story. that was the first time I got someone in trouble and I think it is really funny now so I put it in aw memories! XD and I might or might not of put a tack on my teachers seat at one point too... The world may never know! love you all


	17. Life Is Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to take in my laptop to get fixed and it took forever but I have it back now so yay enjoy :)

he didn’t feel different, he felt the same as he did just a day ago. He looks at himself in the mirror, his scars that are on his chest, abs and ribs still there and still look like they were just put there just yesterday. He grabs onto the counter as he puts his head down and closes his eyes, griping it hard when he see's flashes of the accident pass. 

A few days has passed and his bruised cheek and black eye was almost gone, Jackson never showed up to school and Lydia hasn’t heard from him sense there double date gone wrong. He has been sleeping at Lydia's sense that night, his nightmares don't happen and they both seem to get better sleep when cuddled up together. 

He puts his shirt on and opens the door jumping a little when he see's Lydia standing in front of the door, jumping a little herself. “Morning” He grins at her and walks past her to her bed, she follows and lays next to him. “Happy Birthday” She whispers to him, “You knew?” He doesn’t remember telling her when his birthday was. “I saw Scott's text” She tells him, biting her lip. 

Oh well he did leave his phone at the side of his bed so, he smiles and kisses her shoulder. She turns to her side so her back was pressed against his body, moving her hair so he wont wake again with her hair in his mouth, he snuggles into her. His left arm under the pillow they share and the right wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. 

“You okay?” She asks running a hand up and down his arm, “Ya” He lies, the truth is he hates his birthdays now, he never has enjoyed them after his dad. They all used to get together for cake, his dad and him would go see a movie together until Scott and his mom started tagging along. He closes his eyes smiling as he remembers how happy his father was, and falling back asleep.

 

“Me and my dad used to go see a movie every year always my choice. Scott and his mom started going to, you should of seen how happy he looked, and now that he's gone” He gulps “I cant stand to be awake, I just want to sleep threw the whole day. Just lock myself in my room and sleep until the sun goes down and comes back up” 

“You said Scott's mom and your dad had something going on before the accident” He nods his head “How did you feel about that?” Miss. Holt asks him. 

“At first I hated it. It felt like he was forgetting about my mom and I was scared, but then I saw his face he was happy. So when I finally excepted that Melissa could be my new mom it was taken away” 

“I still think about how things would have been if it never happen, they would marry and Scott and I would be brothers. Maybe have a new sibling, dog. . . happy family” He says looking at the brick wall behind her. “Every year on my birthday it reminds me of that, if I would of just stayed then maybe my dad would still be alive just maybe” “That wasn’t your fault” “Ya but he was talking to me, he had his eyes on me. If I wasn’t there then I wouldn’t have been talking to him and he would be able to see that dame truck”

His breathing is heavy. He blames himself for his fathers death even if he didn’t do it, its the same for his mom too. Miss. Holt looks at him with a sad expression the same one she had on her when they first met, he hates it. 

“So what are you going to do about it. Are you just going to lay in bed all day, skip lunch and dinner heck skip it for the rest of your life just laying there in that bed until you die?” “If I have to” He gets up, “We aren’t done here” she stands from her seat. “I am” He mumbles and walks out of her office to his room.

 

“Stiles you cant sleep all day” Lydia mumbles against his back making him groan and bury his face deeper under the pillow. “Why not its what I've done for the past three years” his voice is muffled by the pillow, “Very funny now get up” She tells him throwing a pillow at his body. 

When he doesn’t move she throws the blankets off of him and turns him on his back, he tries to pull the blankets back over him but ends up pulling them over him and her. She sits on him her hands on his so he doesn’t grab for the blankets, “Get up or no food” He laughs “Ten more minuets” “You said that ten minuets ago” She says putting her head to the side and squinting at him.

“Lydia its eleven in the morning nobody is up at this time” “I am and its one in the afternoon so get up” She leans down and kisses him, he flips them so she is the one on her back. “Look who's laying down now” He mumbles against her lips with a laugh, “Shut up and kiss me” She mumbles back and kisses him. She claws at the back of his neck running her fingers against the short hair that lays there, “Can you think of anything you might want for your birthday?” 

“Maybe a couple of things” He whispers against her neck kissing right under her ear causing her hands to run down his neck, one sliding to his right shoulder and the other to his arm. “And what are they” She says breathless squeezing her hands when he found her presser point, “Shoes” He kisses up her neck “Cloths” his lips linger under her jaw “New air conditioning filters for the jeep and” he kisses the corner of her lips and looks down at her. He gulps and says “You” Then his lips are back on hers. 

There hands claw at each other, pulling and scratching at skin and cloths. Her hand finds its way up his shirt, before she could lift it up or slid it up to his chest, he pulls her hand out breaking the kiss. “Wait. I cant.” He says closing his eyes and shaking his head, she leans back her head hitting the pillow “Right of course” She says rolling her eyes.  
“No no no no” He shakes his head and laughs “That’s not why. . . I have scars on my body from the accident and they make me feel insecure about my body it makes me feel ugly and I don’t like other people to see them because” He rambles on and ends up getting cut off by her lips. 

“I don’t care what your body looks like. Your not a bodybuilder or one of those guys that has to work out 24/7 just so they can keep there six pack and that’s what I like about you” She whispers to him “Soo” With a smile she grabs onto the end of his shirt and lifts it off. 

He closes his eyes as her fingers trace the long scar on his chest, only opening them when he feels her lips on his chest, kissing the scars as if she can some how heal them and make them go away. But he knows that’s not what she's doing, shes showing him that even though he thinks his body is ugly, she thinks its beautiful. 

“Are you going to do that to all of them?” He wiggles his eyebrows at her and ends it with a wink, “Do you want me to” she asks her lip between her teeth. Boy does he want her to, and boy does he want to continue this but he promised Scott he would help him with something around two. “Actually I forgot. I said I would help Scott set up a game or something at his house, but after. . . ya” She smiles at him.

 

He lets her tag along with him sense Scott said Allison was there, “How long do you think this is going to take because I really want to get back to what it was we were doing earlier” Lydia ask holding his hand as they walk up to the front door. 

“Maybe a hour and a half. . . maybe” he says taking out the keys he made for himself and opens the door, “Scott?” He asks when all he see's is darkness, the only light coming from the door and the cracks in the closed curtains. “Scotty” He whistles “Here boy here” making Lydia laugh. 

The lights turn on and there he is with Allison and his mom screaming “Happy Birthday!” He is shocked, he wants to run he doesn’t know where but he just wants to get away. But the smile on all there faces makes him smile and stay, he doesn’t want to be a jerk and run out when they must have had this planed for months or so. 

“Thanks” He smiles as he gives them all hugs, “So I know you and your father used to go see a movie every year and there isn’t anything really good out we decided that if you wanted to we could all watch Star Wars. . . I still haven’t seen it” Scott says taking a step closer “Only if you want to” 

“Sure” He says sitting on the couch smiling at them. They watch the first movie he loves Scott's face, mouth open the whole time. “So we got you something” Melissa says handing him an envelope. Money? He cant take her money if that’s what this is “I cant i” “Just open it” She tells him. 

With a sigh he opens it and pulls out the folded papers, he reads it stopping at a certain spot and rereading it just to make sure it said what he thought it said. He looks up at her with tears in his eyes “But I'm eighteen” He says looking back down at the papers. 

“Yesterday morning you weren’t” She says with a smile “But they would of told me. . . they would of.” “I made them not, we wanted it to be a surprise” He looks at Lydia “Did you know about this?” She smiles and kisses his cheek “Maybe” 

He gets up tosses the paper onto the coffee table and hugs her, hugs his mom. “Thank you” He cries, “I made you a promise remember. And that was one I was going to keep I'm just sorry it wasn’t sooner” she says hugging him back. 

They sit on the couch talking, he was adopted. He looks at his new family that was already his family and at his girlfriend and smiles. Life is good.


	18. Slow Is Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter didn't want to linger on this because I want it to kind of sit.

Everything she did in life was fast. Its what she has always known, its what she was taught as a child. Homework was done fast so she can color or play, eat fast like it was a race if she could finish her food before her dad finished his then she might get a reward, but she never did. She never took her time to enjoy the simplest things in life, like enjoying the fresh air or the sun set, the way the sky looks when the sun is about to go down. A soft with a hint of red orange color that blends with the clouds, the sky blue that turns darker until there is a section with in the orange that is a dark but some kind of light purple.

Or the way his hair looks a certain time of the day, sometimes calm sometimes sticking up in places where it should be calm. The way his eyes change color when light hits them, a dark brown becomes a caramel like color. But now she can see behind the curtain the wheels are cranking, turning. Its all wrong, she had it all wrong, she knows that now. 

The way he is kissing her feels different then before, he's not rushing he's taking his time, something she is still learning how to do. She tugs on his hair trying to tell him that she needs more, she needs this to be faster. Not that she isn’t enjoying herself right now, the way his hands feel on her skin the way his lips linger on hers when he pulls away to smile at her, hell she is having the best time. But she is used to moving fast and she wants to, she has waited for this moment between them for so long that it felt like she was sitting in front of a clock watching as the time went by painfully slow. 

“You don’t want to enjoy this?” He looks at her, his hands still on her hips. “I do I just. . . I never really took something like this slow you know, it always had to be fast” She admits to him. “And I don’t know how to do slow” He nods his head slowly licks his lips and gives her a light smile “Let me show you then” He says grabbing her face and kissing her.

 

She lays on her side with her head on his bare chest listening to his steady breaths her fingers tracing a scar on his abs, His skin is warm and she is pretty sure he fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

She never made promises after Jackson, and she didn’t recognize the person in the mirror looking back at her. But right now with him it becomes clear, she doesn’t even want to be alive if it doesn’t even feel like this right now. They are both a long story full of extremes, and she's a fool falling and saying crazy things and she is alright with that. She can do this again she thinks, this whole falling in love that she didn’t even think existed anymore until he walked into her life. If she is going to do this, if she is going to let her heart win and fall in love it has to be more than just enough. So ya, slow is good.


	19. First Line And First Dates

He lays awake, the blankets off his body just in case he has to run into the other room. Stiles had told them he wakes up screaming sometimes when he sleeps alone, so he had promised him that he would be there for him if it happens. They were finally brothers, not that they didn’t think about them self’s like that but it was written down on paper now. 

He wishes it could of happen differently like threw marriage but things didn’t really go their way, all that matters to him Is that Stiles and him are brothers now. He closes his eyes and thinks about the good days, thinks about the day him and Stiles met in that sandbox, and now here they are seniors in high school both with girls they cant believe like them well enough to date.

Flashback  
He walked out of the bathroom and to his class when he saw what had to be the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, she was on the phone sitting on the floor rummaging threw her bag “everything except a pen oh my god I didn’t actually forget a pen” She says with a groan. He didn’t want to be weird and listen in on her conversation so he walked into his class room and took his seat, moments later the Principe opened the door and walked in with her.

“Class this is our new student Allison Argent please do your best to make her feel welcome” He watches her walk to the seat behind him, as she passes he snaps out of his trance picks up his pen and turns around, holding the pen out to her. 

She looks at the pen a little confused and at him, then she looks at the pen taking it with a smile “Thanks” She looks at him, her smile still there. He smiles back at her and turns back around with a grin. 

 

He walks to his locker and goes to open it when he sees her close her locker, her eyes spot him and she smiles at him before the popular girl named Gwen walked up and asked her where she got her jacket, her boyfriend Chad by her side. He and Stiles hated that guy, always bragging about himself and just strait out rude. 

Stiles walks up and pats him on his shoulder before going to open his locker when a class mate of theirs walks up to them .

“Can somebody tell me how the new girl is here only five minuets and she is already hanging out with Gwen's click?” she asks them, Stiles looks at where Allison was and says “'Cause she's hot. . . beautiful people herd together” She looks at him weird but Scott doesn’t notice to busy listening to what she is saying. 

He hears something about a party on Friday night and how she should go, “Uh I cant its family night this Friday. Thanks for asking” 

“You sure. Everyone is going after the scrimmage”  
“You mean like football?” Chad looks at her in disbelief “Football is a joke in beacon. The sport here is lacrosse we've one the state championship for the past three years” He starts to brag. “Because of a certain team caption” Gwen says to him boosting his cockiness.

“Well we have practice in a couple of minuets. That is if you don’t have anywhere else” “Well I was gonna-” “Perfect. Your coming” Gwen tells her, grabbing her wrist and walking off, She looks at him one last time and follows Gwen.

 

“But if you play I’ll have no one to talk to on the bench, are you really going to do that to your best friend?” Stiles asks out of breath. 

“I cant sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line” He tells Stiles looking back and sees Allison with Gwen sitting down on the bleachers. She spots him and smiles.

“McCall!” Coach walks up to him, “Yeah?” “Your on goal” He is caught off guard when Coach tosses him the equipment, dropping his stick and scrambling to get a hold on the stuff.

“I've never played” He says “I know scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first thing back thing” He pats the side of his upper arm “Get em energized, fired up!” 

“What about me?” How is he supposed to make first line, what about his confidence boost? He thinks he should at least get one. “Try not to take any in the face” Is what he says playfully slapping him on his face, turning around yelling “Let's go” and “Come on”

He does as told and walks to the goal having no idea what he is going. The first ball hits him right in his face sending him down on his ass, making all the boys and everyone who was watching laugh. “Hey, way to catch with your face McCall!” A boy shouts at him, making him groan and hit his head lightly on the grass.

He gets back up and tells himself he could do this, all he has to do is watch where the ball is going. . . keep his eyes on the ball and nothing else, is what his father told him when teaching him how to catch a football. A boy picks up the ball running and throwing the ball, “Eyes on the ball Scott” His fathers voice echo's in his mind and next thing he knows the ball is in the net of his stick. 

He looks at it in disbelief, he did it, he actually caught the ball with out totally embarrassing himself in front of the girl he had a crush on. They continue to throw the balls at him, he catches every ball that comes his way. He see's Chad push a boy back with an angry expression on his face. “Oh god” He says to himself gulping fast as he starts running, he jumps and throws the ball with all his power. He keeps his eyes on the ball and catches it. 

People are cheering and he hears Stiles say “That is my friend” he smiles tossing the ball back to the next person up.

 

He's at work, doing a night shift for extra money to buy his lacrosse stuff . Dragging a bag full of cat food down the hall and into the cat clinic, “Hey kitties” He says and feeds them getting a couple of scratches as he fills the food bowls. To be honest he was never really a cat person so when they all start hissing at him he leaves the room, he doesn’t know why but cats just hate him.

There is a rapid tapping on the glass door, its after hours so who's at the door? He thinks walking to the main area. A girl stands out in the poring rain, when he opens the door he recognizes her from school. Its Allison, crying and freaking out.

“I didn’t see it, I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds” She cries holding up two fingers, “To change the song on my iPod, and this dog, it just came out of nowhere!” She panics. 

“It's alright, it's alright. Do you remember where it happen so I can send animal control to find it?” he says calmly. “No! I mean yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is. . .” “Where is it?” “It's in my car” She says.

They run to her car, watching her open the trunk revealing the dog, growling and barking at her. She jumps back and he catches her in his arms “You okay?” He asks her, she feels ice cold. “She's just frightened” He says after she nods her head. “That makes two of us” “Let me see if I have any better luck” He tells her stepping closer to the dog, she whimpers at him.

 

“I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then giver he a painkiller for now” He looks at her and notices her shivering. “Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag” “Oh, I don’t want to trouble you” She tells him but he retrieves it out of the bag anyways “Here” He smiles at her”

she leaves and he turns his attention back to the dog, petting her softly, with a sigh he turns his head and sees her in the exam room pulling off her damp top. He hears the dog whimper “What?” He asks it watching as she sits up and looks at him “I didn’t see anything” She whimpers and lays back down.

 

He cuts the bandage and wraps it around her leg finishing the splint when she comes out, “Thanks for doing his” She stands next to him looking down at the dog. “I feel really stupid” He smiles “How come?” He asks with a short breathy laugh.

“I don’t know. 'Cause I freaked out like a total girl” she says.

“You are a girl” He points out “I freaked out like a girly girl, and I'm not a girly girl” She corrects herself. “What kind of girl are you?” He asks, “Tougher than that” She looks at him “Lest I though I was” She looks back down at a the dog laying on the table. “Hey, I'd be freaking out to. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man, ether like the biggest girly girl ever” He says making her giggle. “It'd be pathetic” “Yeah right” She says then sighs.

“So it looks like she is going to live” He looks at her “And I’m pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now, if you want”

“I don’t think so” “Oh come on. You don’t want her to sue. I hear this bread is very litigious” She looks at him and gives in reaching her head out and petting the dog. “See she like you” He says looking at her. “What?” She asks when she notices him staring at her. “I don’t know sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek” She huffs a short laughs “Oh. Its from the crying” She says brushing her hand over her cheek missing the eyelash.

He brings his hand to her face and with his thumb swipes it away. “Thanks” She smiles at him “Yeah”

He walks her to her car, the rain no longer poring down. “So, I'm, I was wondering. . . I mean. . . is it really family night on Friday, or do you ting you’d like to go to that party with me?” He asks her. “Family night was a total lie” He smiles “So is that a yes, you'll go?” She smiles at him “Definitely yes” She nods still smiling at him and gets in her car, he waves goodbye and watches her drive off. He went to bed with the biggest smile on his face. 

 

He zips up his bag putting it in his locker, jumping when it is slammed shut by Chad. “All right little man, how 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice.” 

He shakes his head a little “What?”  
“Where are you getting your juice” He says again, he doesn’t know Fry's Safeway? “My mom does all the grocery shopping” He says confused.

 

Chad looks at him like he's stupid “Now listen McCall. You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from because there is now way in hell you're out there kicking on the field like that with out some sort of chemical boost” 

It hits him “Oh you mean steroids” Its all clear now, then he thinks about it “Are you on steroids?” he asks him  
“What the hell is going on with you McCall?” Chad grabs him by his jersey pushing him up against the lockers.

“What's going on with me? You really want to know? I'm failing three of my classes, I am up to me knees in homework I haven’t heard from my father in years and sometimes I feel like I'm losing my freaking mind!” he sighs loudly.

Chad chuckles, “You think you're funny don't you McCall? I know your hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is I don’t care how long it takes” He finishes by banging the locker and pushing him a little.

Coach blows his whistle “Lets go gather around. . . Bring it in come on” They run to the field to where coach was. He see's Allison smile and wave so he puts his hand up to wave back, “Got a question McCall?” 

He looks at coach confused “What?” “You raised your hand you have a question” “Oh, no. I was just, uh. . . Nothing sorry”

“Okay you know how this goes if you don't make the cut you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut you play. Your parents are proud your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is uh cream cheese now get out there and show me what you got!”

“Come on lets go lets go” He yells and everyone cheers.

 

He's on the field looking around when the ball lands in his net. He looks at it and takes off running to the goal behind him, juking one guy and getting hit down my Chad. He takes off his helmet and looks down at him with a smirk.

He and Chad kneel by the ball, he's looking at him with pure hatred in his eyes, when the whistle blows he hits the ball to the side picking it up and running dodging a boy who tries to hit him.

He runs up to another and jukes him, he jukes two more boys before running into three more. Jumping in the air and throwing the ball into the net, scoring. 

“McCall get over here!” Coach yells at him, he jogs over to him taking off his helmet. “what in gods name was that? This is a lacrosse field what are you trying out for the gymnastics team?”

“No coach” He says “What the hell was that” “I don’t know. I was just trying to make a shot” “Yeah well you made the shot and guess what” He pauses “Your starting buddy” He pats his shoulder.

Did he really just do it?! He can't believe it “You made first line” He did it! He looks at Stiles and smiles wide when he gives him two thumbs up with a wide grin.

 

He wraps the towel around his waist, looking in the mirror and messing up his hair a little bit, walking out his bathroom. “Mom!” He says jumping back with a smile, “Is this a party or a date?” She asks him.

He looks at her and sighs looking down and fixing his towel, “Maybe both” She nods “And her name is...” “Allison” “Allison nice” She says then holds out the key to him. 

He smiles and takes them “Thank you” He grins “we don’t need to have a talk do we?”

“Mom I'm not having the safe sex talk with you” She laughs “Oh my god no I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back” She says swiping the keys from his hands. “Are you serious?” “You bet your ass I'm serious. I'm not going to end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 year old come on” 

 

He pulls up to her house and parks the car the breaks squeaking. He sighs tapping his fingers on the wheel waiting for Allison to come out, The door opens and she walks out putting her hair behind her ear and smiling at him.

 

They make it to the party going out in the back yard and looking at everyone dancing, “You okay?” “What, Yeah, I'm fine” he holds her hand out for him to take it. He smiles and takes her hand following her lead.

They dance really close together, he could kiss her right there and then if he wanted to but he decided to wait. He looks over and see's Gwen and Chad in a make out session, he feels awkward because while Chad is sucking on her neck, she is staring at him, so he looks back at Allison, her hand on his cheek, he thinks she was about to kiss him when his phone buzzed in his pants making him jump. 

“Are you okay?” She asks him “Ya I don’t know this number hand on a sec. . . Hello?”

“Is this Scott McCall?” A mans voice come threw “Uh yeah who’s this?” he asks putting a finger up to his other ear to hear better. “I'm a nurse at Beacon hill memorial I'm sad to say that your friend and his father were in a crash” His heart stops beating. “What's the name?” “Uh a Stiles Stilinski”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a chapter with Scallison with out the flash back in the next chapter there will still be a flash back but it wont be for the whole chapter like this one hope you enjoyed :D


	20. The Best Ship Name Of Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took so long to upload, I had to take a break from writing this chapter because I had writers block I kept deleting this chapter and restarting, so I took a little. . . long break and took my time, there will be make up chapters for the days I have missed thanks for sticking with me :)

The only sound he could hear was the loud rapid beating of his heart, pounding in his ears as he pushed the doors open, running and almost falling forward from how fast he was running. His hands slam onto the counter, startling the middle aged woman with black hair. “I'm looking for a Stiles Stilinski and John Stilinski. . . I got a call saying they were in a crash” He says breathless. 

What if he's dead? The last thing he texted him was “I think I broke my arm” He cant let that be there last conversation! “Please take a seat and I will get to you as soon as I know more” She tells him, he does as told and takes a seat, biting his nails and bouncing his leg up and down anxiously.

His phone rings again, Allison’s name popping up. “Hey sorry” He sighs putting his face in his hands, “It's okay. . . did you hear anything? Is he okay?” She asks the questions he has been asking himself. Is he okay, Is he dead, Is his dad okay, Is his dad dead? That kind of questions. 

“No they haven’t told me anything. . . I think its because I'm not family, but I called my mom so” He tells her. After the call he dropped her off at her house and sped to the hospital, “I'm sure he's going to be okay. . . are you okay?” She asks, voice full of concern for him. “Once I know if he's alive and okay I will be” He smiles, and yeah he knows that now may not be the best time for a smile, but he cant help it, this girl makes him smile.

“Well call me when you know something okay?” “Ya I will bye” He hangs up the phone watching as his mother power walks to the front desk. “Melissa your shift isn’t till tomorrow night” The woman says, “Ya well I'm not here for work. Can you tell me anything about a Stiles Stilinski and a John Stilinski. . . Please Lindy”

Lindy types on the computer “They were brought by ambulance a hour ago, M Stilinski is in surgery” She looks up at her, “And his father?” She looks back down at the computer. “Didn’t make it”. He sees her eyes widen and runs over to her to stop her from falling, “Mom” He walks her over to a chair handing her some water. 

His best friends father. . . who could have been his father, was gone. He was so exited when his mother went out on a date with him, him and Stiles practically jumped up and down like girls in his bedroom after they had left. And now that excitement turned into grieve, for Stiles and for his mother. Once the divorce papers were singed and sent to where ever his father was, John and his mom got together. 

The thought of Stiles as his brother by law made it more exiting. But now that thought was crushed, he couldn’t imagine the pain his mother was feeling right now and he never wants to feel that. 

 

Minutes that feel like days, hours that feel like months pass. He has been sitting in this chair for over six hours, too afraid to get up and use the bathroom and miss the doctor, and he really has to go pee. 

Finally he comes out, walking over to them with a clip board. “Is he okay?” Melissa asks, “He lost a lot of blood, but he is going to live. He broke his ribs, a piece of metal pierced his left lower stomach causing the bleeding. He hit his head but doesn’t seem to have an concussion, His father suffered most of the same injury’s but the cause of death was from fire. . . Dose he have any other family members we can call? Any Aunts? Uncles?” 

“No it's just him and his father. . . but I will be happy to take responsibility for him” They go into more details, “We would have to make some calls but we will get back to that in a later time. . . His room is number 126” 

 

He looks threw the glass door and see's him laying there, bandages on his face and under chest. His right cheek is bruised and cut, he wants to find the driver of the truck and beat him just as bad as his brother looked, but he couldn’t what its not like he has some kind of supernatural power that lets him track down a person like a. . . like a wolf. 

He pulls up a chair to the side of his bed, grabbing his hand listening to the beeping of the machine . “Hey buddy. Its going to be okay. . . your going to be fine” He whispers.

 

In the middle of the night Stiles wakes up, screaming for his father, asking where he was where He was, Scott told him everything. . . well not about his father. He told him he got in a crash and broke his ribs and to stop moving, said he was going to be fine. He relaxed and fell back asleep.

 

When he awoke again he had people around him, checking his vitals and what not, “Where's my dad?” He asked the nurse who left to get the doctor. He didn’t want him to hear it from the doctor, so he sat next to him again. “Stiles. . . your dad didn’t make it” His face was blank, no emotions no tears. “Stiles. . . Can you hear me?” Then came the anger that had him falling out his chair to the corner of the room. 

Stiles had knocked off the cup with water, threw his pillow's and pulled out his IV's, “Stiles wait stop!” He ran to him, catching him before he could hit the floor, instead falling to the floor with him holding him as he cried and screamed. 

“He promised Scott. He said he would never leave. . . He said!” He cries with him holding him tight “I know Stiles I know. . . everything is going to be okay, I'm here” He told him.  
End Of Flashback

 

Picking up the small dog in his arms, he hands the little girl her dog. “Thank you Dr. McCall” He smiled at her “I'm not a doctor yet” He told her getting up and walking over to his boss.

“Your going to make a great doctor Scott. Heck you might even put me out of a job” Deaton laughs handing him some gloves, “Lets hope it doesn’t come to that” He picks up the needle, giving the next dog her monthly shot. He looks at the time and releases he is late for dinner, Allison and him had made reservations at a new restaurant that had just opened up. Six they decided and it was six twenty, “I have to go I totally forgot me and Allison were going out” He takes off his gloves throwing them in the trash, “Tell her I said hi” Deaton yelled out when he sprints out of the building to his bike. 

 

On the way he picks up her favorite flowers. He makes it there even though he is late by an hour he manages to find a place to park, He see's her threw the window chin rested on her hand, the other picking at the salad with a fork. She looks bored, and a little pissed.

“I am so late I am so sorry. I got caught up at the clinic it got really busy” He says pulling out a chair and sitting in front of her, he didn’t notice how beautiful she looked. 

“well you could of texted and told me” She says with a annoyed sigh, “I know I know, it just went straight threw my brain. . . I'm sorry” He says holding the white roses, Her face softens and lips curl up into a smile, her dimples showing. “I except your apology” She says taking them from his hands smelling them.

“So how was work?” “It was okay. . . got scratched by a cat but it was okay” he rubs his wrist. “Cats just hate you” “Ya I’m aware of that thank you” They laugh. “But how was your day? What did you do?”

“Nothing really. Just picked up Lydia went shopping, went back to my house and watched some movies till Stiles picked her up. Took a bath got ready and came here. . . so nothing really” She says.

“Are you kidding me? How are you not passing out right now?” She laughs “I mean if I was you I would be in my bed passed out drooling” “Maybe its because I had a date with my boyfriend that gave me a boost of energy” She smiles at him. 

 

“So what do you think about Stiles and Lydia?” “I think its nice he has someone who can make him happy. . . well someone other than me” Scott says, She thinks its amazing that they found each other, after all the stuff both of them had been threw they deserve to be happy, they deserve each other, Lydia deserves Stiles. 

“You know who they remind me of?” She says looking at her love with a loving smile, “Us?” He guesses “There can never be another Scott and Allison relationship but a little bit. I was going to say Rachel and Ross from friends” She smiles remembering all the cute moments of the pair on her favorite TV show, “That’s because they are your favorite ship and when you see a relationship in real life they always remind you of them” He laughs. 

“It does not I swear Stydia is the only couple who reminds me of them!” She defends herself, “Stydia?! You made a ship name for them already!” He laughs even harder making her hit his shoulder. So what if on the first day of seeing them together when they weren’t together together she made a ship name, well she had a couple, Martinski, and a couple more that she promised she would never say out loud again. 

But what's wrong with giving her friends a ship name? Her and Scott were Scallison. . . Did he even know there ship name? What if he didn’t know it! “Do you know our ship name?” She asks turning in her seat to look at him, they had finished dinner and now were just sitting in her car talking before they had to go there separate ways. He looks at her confused “We have a ship name?” For the love of god, he has to be joking right? “Your joking right?. . . Because if you aren’t joking I will hit you ten thousand times” She says and he smiles at her “Of course I know our ship name. You told me ten million times, It's Scallison. The best ship name of them all. . . Well I think Sciles is a little better but that’s just me” He smiles.


	21. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get interesting after this chapter XD

It wasn’t the flash of headlights, shining threw her window every time a car had passed down the street, or the noise of the heater doing its job to keep them warm, it was the three words Stiles had whispered to her right before he fell asleep. “I love you”.

She didn’t think hearing it would scare her, but it did. Maybe she wasn’t ready like she thought she was, maybe she still has some stuff to work on in the area of love. Because now she is realizing she feels the same way about him, she goes threw all the things that could go wrong, he could cheat on her, she could cheat on him, he could decide he doesn’t want her, he could die and she would be right back to a broken heart. But no matter what happens, one of them is going to get hurt. She likes him she really does, but maybe they moved to fast, it was only a month and they were acting like a married couple.

 

“Morning” He smiles stretching his arms above his head, She gives him an uneasy smile. “Morning” She whispers looking up at the ceiling, does he remember what he said? Did he mean to say it or was it a mistake, she knows he doesn’t talk in his sleep. Should she talk to him about it? She looks at him and smiles, “Did you sleep good?” she avoids the questions in her head. 

“Better with you in the same bed, I've missed you sleeping next to me its lonely now at home” He wraps his arms around her and she stiffens, making him pull away confused and worried. “You okay, Something bothering you?” he rubs soft circles on her arm, looking at her with tired eyes. 

“Yeah . . . just . . . do you remember what you said last night?” She asks him looking at him with curios scared eyes, sometimes she hates how he can read her and pick up on the simplest things. He thinks and smiles at her “Dose this feel okay?” He smirks making her laugh. “No after that like right before you fell asleep” “Oh we'll no you kind of wore me out” he said with a light chuckle. This is good he doesn’t remember saying it, so that means things are okay. . . right?

She leans into him, grabbing his arm and wrapping it back around her covered up waist. He tightens his grip pulling her closer to his body while kissing her shoulder lightly, She can feel his breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine. She loves the way his body feels against hers, loves the way his skin is warm all the time.

“Speaking about your new home how is it? How is it having a actual room again?” She wonders, “Very. . . weird” He mumbles into her shoulder. “How is it weird?” she asks confused, “Well the fact that I don’t share it with four other boys is weird you know? Its like my own room that I can do anything in, I can paint the walls and pick my own furniture” 

She smiles as he talks looking at the wall and rubbing his arm, “I can see how weird that is, I mean you were used to living the way you did for so long. Then coming back to this. . . a family and people who love you its weird” She sighs and closes her eyes. 

“Ya. . . I mean I always saw Scott and Melissa as family but now its official” He sighs loudly “Plus I have you now so you know makes things better” She can feel his lips forming into a smile as he kisses her neck before snuggling back into her neck, The only thing she can think about in this moment is that someone is going to end up getting hurt, she just hopes to god its not soon. 

 

She picks up the book and puts it back in its shelf, running her fingers across the spine of another she wants to read next. She sits down on the floor her back against the wall, the book placed on her propped up legs reading the first few words of chapter one. 

She was waiting for a text from Allison letting her know when all four of them were hanging out tonight, She thinks they wanted to see the new Batman vs. Superman movie, frankly she doesn’t really give a dame about Batman or Superman, She's just going because she saw Wonder Woman in the trailer.

The others on the other hand have been arguing all week about who was going to win, “No Superman has super strange, he can shoot lasers out of his eyes” Scott nods his head, agreeing with Allison. “So. . . Batman has a better chance you want to know why?” Stiles smirks “Because he's Batman” He says making Allison and Scott groan. 

“You know that’s so sweet that you think Batman or superman win, you want to know who will really win? Wonder Woman” She tells them getting up from her spot next to Stiles, fixing her skirt before taking Stiles' hand and dragging him with her.

She smiles at the memory, shutting the book when there was a knock on the door. She opens it to find Stiles standing there with flowers and a big goofy smile on his face, She smiles opening the door wider to let him in her room. 

“Your mom let me in” She takes the flowers from his hands and places them on her desk, “Thanks” She kisses his cheek and sits on her bed. “Allison hasn’t texted me yet telling us what time” “Thanks okay I actually came by to tell you something”  
he says with a nerves smile. 

He knells in front of her grabbing her hands and looking her in the eyes, “I love you” There are those three words again, but this time he's awake. “Don’t you think its a little too soon to be saying that? I mean its only been like a month and we have already had sex I mean like. . .” She panics why did she just say that. 

“No I mean I do love you I cant tell you how I feel?” “No of course you can it's just that Love is a strong word”. “Wait. . . I told you that I loved you before I fell asleep that’s why you tensed when I put my arms around you this morning wasn’t it?” He says “Lydia you don’t have to say it back I just wanted to tell you that I have no problem with saying it so when the time comes for you to say it, it shouldn’t be a big deal” 

“And that’s the problem, I don’t love you and I never will because I don’t believe in love” She huffs “That's it. That’s what your going with?” He looks hurt god why did she say that?

She nods her eyes wide and her lips between her teeth, “I'm sorry I really am I just. . . I thought I was ready to do this again but. . . I'm not” 

“No don't do this just I can fix it okay” “Stiles you can't fix it I'm sorry” She holds back her tears. “Lydia please. . . I” “Please don’t say you love me” She walks out the door.

 

He follows her out her door and to the front door, tears daring to break free. As she is about to close the door he decides to say one last thing to maybe change her mind “I don’t want to let you go” She looks at him with a sad expression “I'm already gone” with that the door closes and he is left standing outside her house sad and alone.

He should of known this was going to happen, he has tried so hard to not mess things up between them, he didn’t know that by telling her he loved her that, that will be the end of them. This is what happens people he loves leave, his mom left, his dad left and now Lydia. What's next? He thinks nothing could be as worse as this, this feeling of a broken heart, actually feels like your heart was broken in half, there’s this empty feeling in your chest that actually ache's when you think about it. You cant feel anything your just numb. 

He's walking to his car, pulling his keys out of his jacket pocket. Then out of nowhere pain in the back of his head and then there is nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I'm sorry Xd


	22. Sarcasm is my only defence

She hears the engine of the jeep, she wants to run out and jump in his arms and kiss him like there's no tomorrow, but the engine fades away and she stays with her back against the door, a hand covering her mouth muffling her cry’s as she slides down onto the floor, her fist hitting the hardwood floor over and over.

Her phone buzzes she leaves it not daring to look at it, then a few moments later there is a knock on the door. She stands up quickly and opens it hoping that it will be Stiles standing there with a goofy smile about to pull her to his chest and kiss her, but instead Allison looks at her worried.

“Lydia what happen?” She asks opening the door wider with her hand “I broke up with him Allison” She cries running into her arms, “What why?” “I'm so stupid Allison he said he loved me and I got scared and said I don’t and never will love him” She looks up and dries her tears.

“It's going to be okay, just call him and tell him you didn’t mean it, that you got scared” Scott speaks up from behind Allison, she didn’t even see him standing there. “Hey Scott” She laughs a very embarrassed laugh, he waves back.

She is so stupid. Her and Stiles were good together and she had to ruin it for him and her. She broke her own heart, she doesn’t believe in love and she never will, and deep down in her heart she knows it never lasts. She has a tight grip on reality, but she cant let go of what's in front of her. She is feeling broken, she cant blame god for this one and she wont. 

The trouble with time is that you cant rewind it, you cant fast forward or slow it down, the trouble with hearts is that they're always breaking. The trouble with love is you get sucked in deep, you always do. She's always running and she holds on to her secrets like she is scared, for the first time when she was with Stiles she didn’t feel the need to run or hold in her secrets until he said he loved her. 

 

“Hey, this is Stiles” Lydia groans “He still isn’t answering” she falls onto the bed where Allison and Scott were sitting, “What if he hates me now?” “He's not like that, He's just letting of some steam if you don’t reach him tonight then you can talk to him at school tomorrow” Scott puts a hand on her shoulder “He doesn’t hate you trust me” She smiles and nods.

Where could he be? She had called him five times and all she got was his voice mail, he's probably in his jeep sitting somewhere just thinking, thinking about all she said. She groans at the thought of that. 

 

She walks Allison and Scott out, “Sure you don’t want to go with us?” Scott asks one last time maybe hoping she would change her mind, but it doesn’t. “Its okay. I want to stay maybe he'll get my voice mails and come over” Allison smiles at her, “Well call us if you hear anything from him or if he comes over, if you need me I'm just a call away” She pulls her in a long tight hug. “I will love you” “Love you too” Scott gives her a hug before following Allison to her car.

The door closes and the headlights shine threw the window as they drive away, she locks the door and goes up the steps. Once in her room she plops down on her bed, pulling her phone out and texting him stuff like, where are you?, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean any of that, come over so we could talk.

She ends up falling asleep, with her face on her phone.

He wakes up when a bump in the road makes his body lift up and hit back down on the seat, he's in a car. He looks at his hands and see's their hand cuffed, “I thought you would still be out” He looks to his left, eyes squinting at the change of light. 

“But that’s okay. . . it was getting pretty lonely” what was going on? Why was he hand cuffed, “Now I know what you are thinking and yeah you are hand cuffed so you wont try to fight back you know. Try and escape all that stuff, uh your also probably wondering why I'm doing this, I will tell you once we get to the spot but I will tell you it's a personal thing” 

He doesn’t know what to think right now, doesn’t even know how to react to this. He just sits there looking at him with a confused expression, clutching his teeth when his head throbs. “Oh yeah and sorry about your head” 

After maybe five or so minuets his brain kicks in, Holly shit I'm being kidnapped, he thinks eyes going wide. He knows how this works, knows that every man woman and child that has been kidnapped in beacon hills it didn’t turn out good, he's seen his father take care of a lot of cases like this, and not one of those people have been found alive. 

His hands work, trying to get free. His breathing picks up as he puts his foot on the chain and pushes with all his strange, he does this for a good few seconds before giving up, he needs to think of another way out of this. 

“Why are you doing this? I didn’t do anything to you” He says his head hitting the seat. 

“Oh you did more than you think” he says.   
“Look just let me go okay. I promise not to tell anyone”   
“Cant. . . I just cant let you go”  
“Kevin!” He slam's on the breaks causing him to lung forward and hit is face on the dash board, he can taste the blood from his nose or lip. “That is not my name!” He yells at him, his face full of anger. “What the hell are you talking about Kevin!?” He yells back and gets punched in the face. The side of his head hitting the window, there is blood mixed with spit splattered on the window.

The car is filled with heavy breathing and cries of pain, pain expands on his cheek bone starting at one small spot and quickly exploding into a burst of pain. His head is still on the window, his eyes shut tight. “This is just a dream. . . your in your room asleep in bed. . . just wake up. . . wake up stiles come on wake up. . . Wake. Up.” he tells himself over and over thinking that if he keeps saying it, it will remind him that he's sleeping and he will wake up with Lydia in his arms. 

But he's still sitting in the passenger seat, with Kevin. . . what ever his real name is driving to an unknown place, “Music?” He smiles at Stiles. He looks at him, he has to get out of this, talking his way out of situations wasn’t going to do the job, so he has to be smart about this, he could use sarcasm, it's his only defense but it might get him killed faster. 

No he would have to make sure he is distracted once they get to wherever they were going, then make a run for it. Its his only shot at making it out alive, and if all fails. . . so be it.


	23. It Only Taks A Second To Pull A Trigger

The cold metal of the handcuffs don’t help his body warm up as he walks in front of “Kevin” following his directions and the path. Gun barrel on his back, shoving him once in a while when he slows down. Baby Desert Eagle. 9mm Pistol, he knows what it can do, shot one before. his father and him went to a shooting range and he taught him the proper way to hold a gun and how to use it, after a few tries he got good at it. If he could somehow get his hands on it, he can maybe just maybe make what he was planning in his head easier. But there is no way in hell that that is happening it there?

“Keep moving just a bit more farther” He groans, his hands still pulling at the cuffs even though he knows he wont get his hands free. He can feel rain drops on his skin, also not helping him out. After the long and uncomfortable drive they ended up at the preserve. . . Yeah the preserve where 50% of the towns dead body’s are found, he guesses his is next on the long list.

So what could be the worst feeling ever you may ask, a broken heart is one but knowing that you might not make it out alive and never see your loved ones again is a pretty bad feeling. Expectantly when his girlfriend just dumped him and he hasn’t seen Scott, Allison or Melissa sense this morning. And not telling them where he was I mean how could he? “Kevin” took his phone. 

He would give anything to kiss Lydia just one more time, if he makes it out alive he will remember to do that when he sees her. 

 

They stop near a small river, it was poring now. “Kevin” makes him stop at the edge of the river where there big hill leading down to the water. 

“Knees” He does what he was told and gets down on his knees, “You don’t really know who I am, do you Stiles?” he kneels in front of him. “No I really don’t know who you are” He watches as he nods. . . “Well maybe you heard about my father? . .   
did your dad tell you about him? No?” He sighs loudly and stands up.

“Did Sheriff Stilinski ever tell you about the time he was still deputy and his partner got caught in a shoot-out?” What the hell does this have to do with his father, he has never met this kid the only time was when he was still living at the orphanage and he stopped Brad from kicking his sorry ass.

“Did he tell you a bullet shattered my dad's T-9 vertebra? Went right through his spinal cord, know what that means?”

Why is he telling this to him? What does this have to do with him if his father was his fathers partner a long time ago? “ It means everything below his waist is useless. And not just his legs. . . I bet he told you some of it. But I bet he probably left out the part where he was sitting in a car calling for backup while my dad was going in alone” His voice was starting to get louder and he was starting to shake, maybe from the cold or maybe from the anger that showed in his face.

“Did he tell you that he was too scared, too much of a frightened little bitch to go in after him?” Stiles' breathing started to get heavy, his head fell down, his hands clutched at his pants and jaw tightened as he listened to this crazy person call his father a bitch.

He grabs him by the hair, making him look up at him. “Or do scared little bitches not tell their little bitch sons about their failures? About how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of his life” 

“Look I don’t know anything about that okay so don’t blame me and don’t blame my father when he was doing his job” He tells him defending his deceased father, “Are you saying my father was stupid for going in alone?” “No I'm saying it was the right choice of course it was the wrong thing to do” he sarcastically says. 

He hits him with the pistol across the cheek sending him down on his side, “You know your father was never meant to die that night” His eyes snap up to him as he picks himself back up, “I Planed it for a month, every thing was perfect. In fact it was a better plan then just breaking into the house, or climbing into your fathers bedroom window as he slept and just stab him to death. . . but I started to think more and what would hurt the sheriff the most then emotional pain, so I was going to go after you. But it couldn’t seem like it was a murder no. it had to look like an accident” 

he paces back and forth, smiling like the joker. “Wait. . . so. . All of this. . . all of this is because of you?. . You made my life like this just because you blamed my father for your fathers injury!” He looks at him with anger, forget about his plan.

“Ya that was plan B sense you didn’t die in the accident. . . so I changed my name from Donovan to Kevin, went into the orphanage claiming I had no parents so I could get close to you for you to trust me” He laughs.

“Your fucking crazy you fucking son of a bitch” He gets up charging and slamming him to the ground with his body, the gun falls out of Donovan’s hands landing somewhere in the mud. They grunt as they roll around in the mud Donovan trying to get a grip on him and Stiles trying to knock him out long enough for him to run.

He ends up on his knees with Donovan behind him with an arm warped around his neck, he tries to pull at his arm moving to try and get him off and run, that is when a sharp pain on his shoulder catches him off guard making him scream at the top of his lungs in pain.

He hits him with the back of his head knocking him off of him, he stumbles to his feet. He pulls out the knife in his shoulder fast screaming again, He looks back and doesn’t see Donovan, but he see's the light of his phone on the ground. He jogs over to it, picking it up and wiping the mud off the screen, Lydia's face pops up. 

Donovan tackles him, they roll down the hill, Stiles grabs at the mud trying to stop sliding down. He finally stops when he grabs onto what must be a root of a tree sticking out of the mud.

Hands land on his legs, He looks down at Donovan clawing his way up his body with the gun in his hand. He kicks him off with is feet sending him falling with his back to land in the shallow water, but he loses his grip and falls after him. 

He lands on his back the air in his lungs gone, he gasps for air. Donovan climbs on top of him pointing the gun to Stiles' chest, he grabs it panting as he tries to move the gun up with all his strange , then the gun goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys Think that the person who took Stiles was Donovan or someone else put it down in the comments I would love to know what you thought about that :D


	24. I Don't Believe That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload early because I really wanted to get this up, it's kind of long maybe like the first chapter I don't really know haha but I wanted to tell you guys this story will be ending soon there is six more chapters to go the last will be a epilogue. then I will wrap up The Amazing Stiles Stilinski after a few more. I wasn't really feeling that story anymore that is why I stopped uploading if you read that story. sorry I will be updating it after this one ends I just needed a break from it to think about where I wanted it to go, anyway enjoy this chapter :D

The gun goes off and Stiles' eyes widen, he jerks his head when the blood splatters on his face. Donovan’s body goes limp on top of his, Stiles pushes the boy off of his body and on to the muddy water, he see's what used to be Donovan’s face and quickly scoots back in panic with his hands and feet.

He pants as he looks at his body, he did this, he killed him. Yeah he was crazy and needed to be put into an insane asylum but he didn’t deserve this, he was trying to kill him. He didn’t mean to shoot him, he was just trying to get the gun away from his body so he wouldn’t get shot. 

He lays down, his skin Is ice cold, the tears rolling down his cheeks leaving a cold trail as the wind blows. He lets out a scream.

He finds the keys in Donovan’s pocket and unlocks the cuffs, he searches in the mud for his phone hands shaking as he picks it up. 

 

He sits in his jeep, fingers tapping at the wheel, leg bouncing up and down at a fast pace. He tries to slow his breathing, but then looks at himself in the mirror. He is covered in drying mud, his hair, face, body you name it. Blood is splattered on his face too, some his blood and some. . . not his blood.

He starts to pant again, fingers going back to tapping repeatedly on the wheel. It was still dark out but the sun should come out in a few hours, he puts the key in the ignition, turning it and hearing the sound of the engine. 

He drives in silence. The only sound is the car driving on the road and his heavy breaths, He hopes Melissa is still working and that Scott is with Allison still, because he cant explain this. He wont. He wont speak a single word about this, he will go on in life pretending that this never happened, even though he will always have the guilt inside of him he will bury it with the other guilt’s he has. His mothers death, his fathers death, and blowing the face off of Donovan.

 

When he pulls up to his house the first thing he see's is Lydia and Allison's cars. Scott's bike is parked in its usual place and so is Melissa's car, turning the car off he lets out a shaky breath. There is no way he can avoid this, if he went in through the back they would hear, if he climbed in threw his bedroom window they would also hear the window open and know it's him. 

He opens the car door and walks slowly to the front door, he takes the steps one at a time stopping at the last step. 

His hand shakes as he reaches out to unlock the door, key missing a few times from how bad he was shaking, the sixth time the key is in and he is slowly turning it. God what is he going to say, he knows he said he wouldn’t say anything but he cant just walk in the house, covered head to toe in mud and blood like “Oh hey guys yeah sorry I was kidnapped by a psychopath who blamed my father for his fathers accident and tried to kill me I'll just be up in my room taking a shower to try and get the mud and blood off” 

He knows what they will say and what they will ask him, he cant look them in the eyes and lie to them though. This his family and friends, he cant lie to the people he loves, but over the years he has gotten pretty good at it. 

He turns the nob slowly, the door opens just a crack. He takes a deep breath, opening it and taking a step inside the house, turning and closing the door. If they didn’t know he was home before they sure did now, he lets out a shaky breath and turns around with wide eyes and his head down looking at the wood floor, no going back now.

 

She had called him ten more times, Scott said he and Allison called him over and over, Melissa was called by Scott who called Deputy Parrish. He was a good looking guy, maybe around his twenties with light brown hair and a killer smile.

She met them at Scott's house, parking next to Allison's car. When she walked in everyone was sitting on the couch, Melissa with her hands together, her eyes were red and puffy. 

The first thing she thought when she saw them sitting around and the deputy asking Melissa questions was he was dead, they found his body somewhere. Her heart dropped and so did her purse, “No” she chanted over and over. “Hey hey it's okay, he's not dead” Scott said putting a hand on her shoulder, leading her to the couch where Allison was sitting. 

“Were just filling out a missing persons report, this is Deputy Parrish, he was a friend of Sheriff Stilinski” Melissa said with a weak smile. Jordan smiled at her and sat across from her, “I'm Jordan Parrish, can you tell me when you last saw Stiles?”

“Um before the sun went down, he went over to my house”   
“What did you guys talk about”  
“well we kind of got into a fight and I kind of broke things off with him” She gulps,  
“So you guys were dating?”   
“Ya for around a month, after that he left and that was it I heard the engine of the jeep and that was it” She sighs. 

He nods his head and rights down on his note book, “Do you have a picture of what he looks like now all they have is baby pictures” She nods, pulling out her phone and showing him a picture of Stiles.

It was of him sitting in a booth at a diner, his hands were on the table and he was smiling with his top teeth showing, it was her favorite picture. What if he is dead, what if she will never get the chance to tell him all the things she wants to tell him, She wants to tell him she's sorry and that she was scared, she didn’t know what love was supposed to feel like until he showed her. 

She wouldn’t get the chance to tell him that he is the only exception when it comes to love. 

 

They sit around talking to each other, Melissa has out his baby pictures, they look through them laughing and shedding a few tears. Scott pulls out there year book from freshman year turning the page's and pointing at his picture, she laughs when she see's it, he has a buzz cut and honestly she puffers the hair he has now, even though he still looks cute with a buzz cut, she wouldn’t be able to run her hands through his hair like she always did when he was sleeping.

The sound of the front door opening and closing gets there attention, all heads are looking in the direction of where the stairs are, waiting and praying it will be Stiles.

They hear heavy slow foot steps, and then he walks into view. Gasps and the sound of books falling to the ground are heard as they all see him, he is covered in mud, his hands and face have blood and his right shoulder is bleeding. “Stiles” Melissa calls out, he looks up. Looking at her with wide teary eyes. 

“Stiles. . . What happen?” Melissa stands and walks over to him, Lydia has a hand over her mouth, tears already poring from her eyes. His eyes wander over to her, she walks slowly to him, his eyes fade away from her, so she stops. He walks over to the stairs, slowly walking up. They all go to follow him but the sound of a door slamming shut and locking stops them. The sound of water running has them confused, but she understands. He needs time, the look on his face he was scared and full of panic, he needed to be alone for a while. Wash the mud and blood off his face, they walk back to the living room and sit back down waiting for him to come out.

 

There was no way he could of avoided this, maybe he could of jumped in the neighbors pool but they would still question his bleeding shoulder, the side of his forehead, and busted lip. Oh and his cheek that felt busied. 

When Melissa asked what had happen, his eyes had wandered to Lydia standing there with tears in her eyes and a hand covering her mouth. He pulled his eyes off of her and landed them back to the floor, feeling ashamed and some what embarrassed, she shouldn’t see him like this, in fact none of them should be. 

His skin began to itch from the now fully dried mud, he slowly turned and headed up the steps and to the bathroom accidentally slamming the door behind him. 

 

The water hits his chest, washing away the layer of mud that was sitting there under his shirt. He stairs blankly at the white tiled wall, pictures of what happen flashing in his mind, he remembers the screams, pants, and groans of struggle he let out as he tried to get away. 

He tilts his head in and watches as the water that had turned clean turns back into a dark brown with clumps of mud running down to the drain, the color red pursuing after it.

He closes his eyes, running a hand threw his hair, feeling the sand and clumps of mud that was sticking to his hair like gel. He looks at his wounded shoulder, seeing a cut that was a inch wide and maybe two or three inches deep, it wasn’t a big knife but it hurt like a bitch. He's going to need stitches, good thing Melissa is a nurse and knows how to take care of stuff like this. He just needs to clean the mud off first. 

He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, he grabs a small white towel and presses it to his shoulder. He walks to the door stopping when he see's himself in the mirror with out mud or blood covering his face, His lip is busted, right cheek already showing a fresh bruise. The left side of his forehead has a small cut, his eye looks like it will be a black eye in a few hours. 

Breathing deeply he opens the door and walks to his room, quickly putting on a pair of plaid boxers and sweats. He grabs a shirt but keeps it off, wanting to wait until he is patched up to put it on.

Walking slowly down the steps he see's them, sitting down in the living room giving each other worried and confused glances. The last step to the stair creeks then all eyes are on him, he makes his way to where Melissa was. “I think I need stitches” He says numb. She gets up and runs to the bathroom where she keeps the first aid. 

With a loud sigh he sits next to someone, he doesn’t really know who because he is staring at the wall again blacked out in shock. He doesn’t even know if this is real or not, did he really just survive that? Somehow he avoided death again.

He feels a hand fall on top of his and looks down at the hand, it's small and warm unlike his. His shallow heart is the only thing that’s beating it feels like, he feels like a monster. Blood is on his hands now and he cant wash it away, never in his life did he think something like this would happen. His life went from sucking to good and now bad. 

He lost his light, the only thing that kept him sane. Now that its gone he feels. . . he feels. . . Lost. He really does feel lost, he doesn’t know what to do he cant stay here anymore. This town is hell, he doesn’t want to live in hell, he wants to live somewhere where this stuff wont happen. No one will know his name, not anything about him or what he's been through. A new start in life, yeah he likes that idea but what about school? He doesn’t want to drop out, he still wants to be a in the law enforcement. What about Scott Allison and Melissa?. . . what about Lydia?

“All done” Melissa says snapping him out of his mind, he didn’t even feel her putting the stitches on, he looks next to him and see's Lydia sitting next to him her eyes full of worry.

His eyes land on the photo book “Did you show her my baby pictures?” He asks embarrassed, he gets nothing but a laugh from everyone. “Why are you laughing? It's not funny. This is a violation, I feel. . . I feel violated!” He is stressed out, his body hurts and he just wants to sleep. 

“Stiles” He turns and see's Parrish standing by the door. He makes his way over to him, He didn’t even see him when he came in. “Look I know you’re tired but I need you to tell me what happen and how you got these injury’s”

He gulps, looking down at his hands fingers playing with fingers. “Who was my fathers partner when he was still a deputy?” “Deputy Donati. Why?” Melissa sits next to him. “I should of known something was off with him. . . something just didn’t feel right about him. His story was just wrong. . . but I ignored it.” 

“Stiles what are you talking about?” “Kevin. . . No not Kevin Donovan. . . Donovan Donati” He runs a hand threw his hair leg bouncing again fingers tapping at his lap.

“I didn’t see it coming. . . he must of followed me to Lydia's because when I left he hit me in the back of the head and knocked me out. . . I woke up in the jeep. . Hand cuffed” This wasn’t the hard part talking about this wasn’t hard for him.

“He was acting cool at first but then he just. . .” shaking his head he says crazy. “He just snapped. And it didn’t sink in until he punched me that I might not make it. . . that he's going to kill me. We ended up at the preserve, it was raining so everything was muddy even the stream was muddy He started telling me about how his father got put in a wheel chair. He blamed my dad”

The same anger he felt just hours before came back “Then he said he killed him. He wanted to kill me but my dad died instead so it ruined his plan. I tackled him and knocked the gun out of his hand. . . we fought him to kill and me to get away, I just remember struggling then pain. I hit him off me and pulled the knife out and he was gone. He dropped my phone so I went to get it thought I could call for help but Lydia was calling. Then he tackled me and we went down a hill, we fell I landed on my back and then. . .” Now this was the hard part. . . telling his family how he struggled to get the gun away from his body, how his finger slipped and pulled the trigger.

“He. . . I couldn’t let him kill me” He says looking at Jordan. . . he takes a deep shaky breath and lets a shaky one out. His hands start to shake “He had the gun pointed to my chest, I struggled to get it away and then it went off. . . and that was it. . . I . . I didn’t mean to kill him” He cries head falling down and his hands coming up to run across his neck and hair.

 

Melissa gives him some pain medication and tucks him into bed running a hand across his forehead, Lydia is standing outside the door waiting to talk to him. “Thanks mom” He smiles at her with eyes closed. He wont remember that in the morning, She looks at him and leaves the room. 

“Hey. . .” Lydia walks in, her skirt waving around her legs. He smiles a wide smile, high on painkillers. “Hey” She sits next to him on his bed. “How are you feeling?” His face goes blank. “Like a monster. . . I killed him Lydia that makes me a monster” “I don't Believe that” She whispers to him, “It was self defense Stiles. . . and an accident. Don’t beat your self up about it, if I never freaked out you would have never left the house. . . It's my fault this happen” she whispers lowering her head. 

“Don't you ever say anything like that again” He sits up grabbing her chin to make her look at him, “This is nobody’s fault. This would have happen anyways, he was a psycho he's been planning this for months Lydia, Maybe more than that. Don't ever blame yourself for anything that happens to me” 

She lets him wipe away the tears from her eyes, “I'm pretty tired. . . but I don’t want to sleep alone” He says hoping she will stay. He watches as she takes off her jacket and lays next to his side, fingers tracing a pattern on his chest that helps him fall asleep.


	25. Advice From An Expert

She laid awake the whole night, tossing and turning. Will he remember what had happen? What did this mean for them now, she wants to talk to him about it but she doesn’t know what to say or how to approach the subject. So she kisses his unbruised cheek and leaves.

she sat there holding his hand while Melissa did his stitches, she remembers the look on his face, he was in shock. When he told them what had happen it was hard to listen, she didn’t want to hear about it anymore, all she wanted to do was hold him and kiss him all night, make him forget this ever happen, but here she was in her car stopped at a red light.

She thought about turning around, waking him up and kissing him then and there, but that thought faded fast as the light turned green.

 

“So did you guys talk about it?” Allison asks sitting on her bed, the day went by slow, she didn’t see Stiles or Scott at all which meant he stayed and Scott stayed too to watch him. “Yes Allison we had a nice conversation about how I dumped him the same night he was kidnapped” She snaps with sarcasm. She sighs not meaning to be mean to her best friend, “I'm sorry its just.” “I know. Its okay” She puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles, dimples making her smile back.

“I just don’t know what to do Allison, I don’t know how to tell him I’m sorry” She groans falling back on the bed and placing a pillow onto her head. “Why don’t you get a boom box and play Baby Come Back, works in the movies” Allison giggles and rub’s her thigh where she slapped her “This is serious Allie!” “I know I know sorry. Okay so maybe you can go to his house and ask to talk, that’s what I did with Scott”

“And say what sorry I broke up with you but lets get back together” “Yes and no, tell him you didn’t mean to say the things you did and tell him why, tell him you cant stand having this unresolved tension between you guys then to close it off. . . Tell him you love him”

Sounds easy. “But what if he's over me and hates me and never wants to see me again!?” She panics, mind going over all the things he could say. “Lydia he isn’t Jackson remember that, so get off you ass and go over to his house” Allison demands jumping up from the bed and pointing at the door.

“Your right. . . This will work right?” She asks grabbing her keys and a jacket, “Yes make up sex is the best” Allison simply says making Lydia blush. “You automatically think were going to do it?!” Lydia says with disgust. Allison laughs, and walks out the door with her, pulling out her phone and texting Scott to leave the house after Lydia gets there.


	26. Not Like The Movies

By the time she pulled up to his house the sun was setting, She's about to open the door when she see's a car she has never seen parked in the spot Scott's bike is normally parked. So she decides to wait a couple of minutes, She feels like she's conducting a stake out. His light to his room is on, she knows because she can see in threw Scott's window, that is wide open. Maybe for Allison to sneak in late at night as She and Stiles used to do. 

She goes over what she's going to say in her head to help pass the time, Even though she knows when she stands in front of him she's going to forget everything she is whispering and correcting. 

Allison was right though, She needs to tell him she loves him to. The first time she actually loved someone didn’t turn out as she thought it would, She thought Jackson was the one, And when it became clear he wasn’t the one she thought that every guy she meets and dates will be the same as Jackson.

He would stay up all night just to dance around and drink and she would dress down because she was tired and wants to go home, Sure he's hot and has a nice jaw line, But he has the brain of a pigeon. Yeah she can get a little crazy sometimes, But she learned how to control that side of herself.

She's in love and no beginner can grasp what he means to her, They would lay in his or her bed sharing headphones and showing each other there favorite songs. He said that this was his song for her, A Whole Lotta You by his favorite band A Rocket To The Moon. They were like double rainbows in the sky because they are one of a kind. 

 

She see's the sun rise in his eyes and she knows they can do this, she can do this.

 

The front door opens and she recognizes her, blue eyes with long blond hair. She's smiling like an idiot at him, she knows that look. She looks at him like that all the time, and the look he's giving her is the look he gives her when she does something that is cute to him. 

She feels sick just watching them, she almost wants to throw up from how pathetic this girl is, Its only been about what three or two day that he has been single and she is already flirting with him. Would he really do that to her? Would he really get over her so fast and move on with another girl, He wouldn’t do that, Not Stiles. 

Her stomach drops when she see's her kiss his cheek, lips lingering longer then it should of to make it a friendly kiss, he doesn’t jerk his head away or push her away and yell at her. He just gives her a wide smile with glowing eyes, Now she really does feel sick. 

He walks her to the car giving her one last stupid smile before she backs up, she feels like crying or getting out of the car and yelling at him, Maybe both. But she stays in the car, watching as he disappears into the house. Her heart is pounding against her chest and she has the same ache she had when Jackson cheated on her, he took her light in his hands and drained it. 

She doesn’t know what to do, is she a stupid girl for even dreaming that she could make things go back to the way they used to be, he was the one that finished her sentences, but its not like the movies. Its not cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending, its traumatic and dramatic with the worst ending. She starts the car and drives off, the radio somehow playing only sad songs, only making her even more sad. Tears roll down her cheeks and she has to pull over to the side of the road, She covers her mouth trying to muffle her cries but fails.


	27. The One That Got Away

“I want to live with dad for a while” Her mother drops what she was doing and looks at her shocked. “When he went back I didn’t really give him a chance, I want to become closer to him again and I want to get to know my little sister” She says 

it had been a few days after that night had happen, she hasn’t seen or talked to Stiles in almost a week, she avoids him in school and she avoids Scott even though he didn’t do anything, if she tells him he will tell Stiles, And she doesn’t want him to know that she's heart broken by his new girl.

She hasn’t told Allison what happen, She just said she didn’t think it would work out anymore and that she thought about it on the drive to his house. She hasn’t told anyone in fact, “You never told me what happen between you and Stiles” Natalie says putting the dishes in the dishwasher. “We didn’t work out, turns out he wasn’t who I thought he was” “What does that mean?” She sighs “Nothing can we just change the subject please?” Her mother smiles “Well call your father and talk to him about it, if you want to go you have my blessing” “Thanks mom” She hugs her and walks up to her room. 

 

She calls her father going over what she had told her mother about wanting to become close again with him and her sister, he was happy when she told him and asked if she could come this week maybe tomorrow if she and her mother were okay with that. She was thinking about leaving on a Saturday so she could get herself together, say goodbye to Allison and Scott sense he is her friend too. But she realized the sooner the better, so she made up her mind. 

“So I talked to dad and he wants me to go tomorrow” She tells her mother over dinner, “Tomorrow? Do you really want to leave that fast. Why not later this week?” Natalie puts her fork down, crossing her arms, “I thought about it and I want to leave tomorrow, I know its almost mothers day so I want to give you your gift now” She hands her a small rectangular box with a necklace her mother loved when they went shopping “Lydia you shouldn’t have. This is beautiful I love you sweet heart” “Love you too mom” She gives her mother a hug.

 

She spent half the night packing, a few pair of cloths that can last her a week until she can go shopping for more, maybe she'll take Sabrina to get some cloths too. She packed her makeup and hair products and hygienic stuff. Then she sat on her bed with her laptop looking for a one way plane ticket, She finds a one way for around five hundred, her father said he would pay for the ticket so all she had to do was send him the details. 

“Your leaving?” She turns and sees Allison standing by her door, “I was going to go over and tell you. . . but ya” Allison sits next to her on the bed “Why?” “I want to be closer to my dad and sister” She says avoiding eye contact. Allison takes her laptop and sets I back on her desk. “You sure it has nothing to do with Stiles?”

“I went over to his house and saw Heather there kissing his cheek” “I'm sure it didn’t mean anything” “Allison you didn’t see the way they were looking at each other. I just need to get away for a bit clear my mind you know” Allison sighs “How long are you going to be gone?” She didn’t really think about that, she honestly doesn’t know how long she's going to be back in her home town. All she knows is she needs to be alone for a bit. 

“I don’t know. All I know is I cant stay here watching the guy I love love another girl, my dad just sent me my ticket before you got here so I've just been waiting for Stiles to burst threw the door expressing his love for me, clearly that hasn’t happen or won't so.”   
“You will call me when you land right?” Allison smiles weakly, “Course” She replies and sits there enjoying her last minuets with her best friend.

 

He sits on the couch with his hands in his lap, thinking about ways he could talk to Lydia, she has been ignoring him all week and he doesn’t know why or what he did wrong. Was it because of the break up? Or was it just because she needed time to get used to being friends again, Just friends. He hates that, he doesn’t want to be her friend he wants to be her lover. 

He doesn’t know what he can do, she wont answer her phone or texts, he knows she's read them due to the phone telling you the person saw it. Was she mad at him? He doesn’t know what he did to make her mad, he was always so careful not to make her mad, one time he made her mad but he caught her smiling in the middle of the argument leading to him pointing it out leading to her trying to make up something that doesn’t make sense to them kissing.

He is so in love with her that it is hard to think about her, it hurts him more because she is all he thinks about. He loves her eyes, looking into them is like a sea of green he can easily get lost in them. He cant imaging a life with out her, she is his light in a pitch black world. He loves the way she smiles at him, the littlest things about her he loves, and he loves the things she doesn’t like the scar on her side, she always tries to cover it up but he doesn’t let her. 

The door fly’s open and an angry Allison stomps in, “I could kill you right now!” She yells at him, What did he do to make Allison angry? Scott runs in and tries to grab her arm until she gives him a death stare making him back off. “What did I do!?” He's so confused. 

“You know what you did. You make me sick, how could you do that to Lydia? Not even a week and you already move on with another girl!” Allison snaps pointing an accusing finger at him, he has no idea what she was talking about. He cant move on from Lydia and he could never do something like that, “What? Allison I'm sitting here like a sad dog over her. Lydia wont talk to me and I don’t know why” he raises his voice a little not loud enough to be a yell, “Lydia told me she saw you and Heather together, she kissed your cheek remember?” 

“Ya I do and it meant nothing. She just came over to. . . That’s why she's mad?” He laughs feeling happy because he knows she still likes him if she's jealous over a friendly kiss on the cheek. “I'll go talk to her” He says about to get up until Allison stops him, “You might be a little to late” She whispers closing her eyes and looking down with sadness. 

“What do you mean, where is she?” “She's at the airport” What! The airport why is she at the air port? “What why where is she going!?” He runs to his closet and puts on his shoes tripping and landing on his bad shoulder in the process. “She thought you moved on with heather, she was crushed and she said she needed to get away for a while so she said she was going to live with her father, she didn’t say how long but she left twenty minuets ago” 

He ran out the door and down the stairs, he had to catch her before she boarded her plane. Allison shouted the details about her flight before he ran out the front door.

 

The drive took twice as long as he hoped it would, he just hopes he isn’t to late, this is the only chance he has and he cant blow it, he could hardly see the road due to the rain but he made it to the air port. He steps out the jeep and gets soaked from how the rain was coming down and the wing blowing it in every direction. 

The airport was packed with people, he cant see her. So he runs over to a board, his shoes squeaking when he came to a stop, Flight 7536 En Route. He cant believe it, he was to late, she's gone.


	28. The Only Exception

Her mother dropped her off at the airport an hour before her plane took off, so she sat there with her suit case looking at her favorite picture of Stiles on her phone that is her screen saver still. She smiles weakly at the photo, tears starting to build up in her eyes. 

“He's cute” The old woman she was sitting next to says, her hands are folded together and she's smiling at her. “Yeah he is” She laughs sadly and sighs, “Boyfriend?” “Ex boyfriend. . . I messed things up between us” why is she telling her this? She is a stranger, someone who doesn’t know who she is but yet its easy to talk to her.

The lady nods her head and looks out the big window at the planes taking off, “When I was your age I was in love this this boy, he was goofy but he was so sweet. We dated for a few months until I made the mistake of letting him go, it took me a month to realize my mistake and when I went to talk to him it was two late. . . He went on a camping trip with his friends, on a hike the ground caved under them and they fell, he was the only one who died. So if you really love that guy in the picture tell him and don’t wait to do it” If She wasn’t crying before she was now, Goofy but sweet that was her way of describing Stiles

“I kind of told I'm I don’t love him and I don’t know how to fix it” She accepts the tissue the lady offered her. “If you had the chance to tell him you loved him what would you tell him to get him back?” Lydia asks, The lady smiles at her “I would tell him that I was stupid for letting him go and that I miss how we used to be and that I loved him” In the background she can here the announcement for her plane boarding now, “So you have to chose to get on the plane or stay here with him” She has a point. She looks at the line where she has to get on the plane and at the exit.

 

The airport was packed with people, he cant see her. So he runs over to a board, his shoes squeaking when he came to a stop, Flight 7536 En Route. He cant believe it, he was to late, she's gone. He walks over to where there was a row of chairs against a wall and takes a seat, giving him sometime to over come the sadness that crashed into him like a wave in the ocean. 

He puts his face in his hands and looks down at his soaked shoes, his head is spinning in circles, his body is aching with pain and he cant hold on any longer. How was he supposed to let her go like this? He cant move on from her, there is no moving on when it comes to her. He will always and forever be totally unbelievably in love with her.

He sniffles and wipes his noes with his shirt, standing on his feet he slowly takes a step forward with his head down to the exit. He bumps into someone hard and looks up “I'm Sorry I. . . Lyds?” He cant believe it, she didn’t get on the plane. “Stiles!” She says and wraps her arms around his neck hugging him tight. “I'm sorry” She sobs into his ear why is she crying? Not that he minds but he hates when she cries. 

“I never wanted to hurt you and I never wanted to break up, I was so scared and I wasn’t thinking. I hear those words like their on replay and I just want it to stop” She hangs onto his shirt like she was falling and trying to hang on for dear life, the tears in her eyes mimicking the storm outside these walls. God he just wants to stop her and kiss her but he doesn’t want to interrupt on what he thinks she's trying to say. 

“I miss your smile and I miss waking up in your arms. I cant breath and I don’t want to be without you and I know I said I didn’t believe in love and I didn’t love you but you the only exception when it comes to love.”

He cups her face in his hands and kisses her with passion, it wasn’t fast or to long, it was soft and only lasted a second before she pulled away and said she loved him over and over, “Shut up” He told her and pressed his lips to hers not letting her speak. 

 

“Your never going on a camping trip with Scott” She sits in the passenger side of the jeep she loves ever so slightly, but its his and it smells like him so. He laughs and looks at her for a split second “And why is that?” she shrugs her shoulders and looks out the window watching as the sunset peaks over the trees. 

“If I don’t get to go camping with Scott then you cant go with Allison” He says pulling up the her drive way, “Fine” Anything to get him to agree on no camping for the rest of his life. She looks at him and smiles his hair is a mess from her fingers and he still has some of her lipstick on his face making her burst out in laughter, he looks at her confused “What? Do I have something on my face?” 

He looks at himself in the review mirror and soon he starts to laugh along with her, “Here” She says hands landing on his face making him face her, she licks her thumb and rubs the lipstick stain by the corner of his lips. Then kisses right over it again, “Lydia I don’t think that helped” He chuckles and kisses her. The kiss ends up being a little more heated then they wanted it to because next thing she knows she has her back against the door with his body hovering over her and the emergency break.

“It would be really embarrassing if my mom walked out of the house and saw us like this” She laughs kissing him quickly again, “Ya it would and I'm pretty sure she'll kill me” “You know I wont let her” She whispers and slowly kisses him. Her fingers raking threw his hair and griping at the collar of his tee pulling him closer to her body. “Lydia” He says against her lips and she tells him to shush. “Lydia” he says again and she pulls away frustrated “What?” She looks at him “can we do this in the back I'm kind of hurting here” She lets out a shaky laugh and nods her head.


	29. Sunny Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning I did write some smut because I wanted to try it out haha its not full on or like very describing its just mild I think haha, but if you don't like to read that kind of fan fiction that's okay just skip to where its over. I'm not sure if its any good because I never write that stuff but I just thought I would try it with this story tell me your thoughts thanks for reading enjoy :D

He wakes up with her on top of him, her head is on his chest along with a hand pressed to the right side of his chest, the other is wrapped around his head fingers tangled in his hair. He's pretty sure she's drooling he can feel a puddle of wetness by her mouth, but he doesn’t care. 

He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her body, limbs tangled close together with the thin blanket wrapped around there hips. Its almost sun rise and their still in the jeep, if her mother is awake and see's the jeep parked in the drive way she's going to be surprised by what she finds, her daughter naked on top of a naked Stiles. 

She passed out the moment they finished with there activity’s, he wanted to get dressed and go to her room so she can sleep but she told him she wanted to lay like this for a while, she fell asleep five minutes after and soon he followed. He just hopes none of her neighbors heard them well mostly her, the way her lips moved when they said his name, the way she looked at him the whole time was heaven. He's happy, happy that she loves him, happy that she's here with him, happy that everything in his life is good again. 

Its crazy to thing that just a month ago she came into his life, well more of crashed into his life. And that at that time he thought the world around him didn’t care, that he hated god for taking away his mother and father. And blamed himself for it, and the fact that the rest of their family abandoned them, blamed himself for his grandfathers death too, he just blamed himself for everything because it was the only answer he can get at that time. 

But now he cant blame himself for anything like that she wont let him, he knows she wont, she makes him see the things he doesn’t see. Helps him make sense of them and helps him understand them better than his old self. Its one of the reasons he loves her so.

 

Two things wake them up, one the bright sun light blazing threw the car windows and two the ringing of her phone making them both jump a little. She groans lifting herself off his body to reach to the passenger side where her purse fell onto the floor, she digs out her phone and answers with a hello. 

She sits on top of him covering herself up with the blanket sense it was light out and people could see in the car more clearly, “Hey so I'm at the air port waiting for you but your plane landed a half hour ago and everyone on the flight got off accept for you” Her father says threw the phone and she tilts her head to the side with a yawn. 

“Yeah I didn’t get on the plane” She says simply looking down at her hand on Stiles' chest tracing patterns, “Lydia I bought you that ticket, you said you wanted to come live with me you cant change your mind do you know how much money you just threw out the window?” His voice is scolding and she is annoyed.

“Look I'm sorry but I couldn’t leave I didn’t want to leave mom alone I felt bad. Ill make it up to you and ill pay you back the money, I promise” She tells him grinning at how Stiles' body flexes under her fingers when she trails her finger nails lightly down his stomach, her father goes on about her not being responsible and blah blah blah. 

She sighs when she feels Stiles lips on her neck, sucking in the right spot. She bites her lip and holds in a moan, her free hand runs threw his hair tugging at the small hair at the side of his neck. She says a couple of uhuh's and mmhm's to her father, being distracted at how Stiles' lips feel against her neck and kissing down her chest to her breasts to say actual words, she closes her eyes and leans into him an o forming on her lips. 

His fingers make their way south and she cant take it anymore, “Dad I have to go love you” Is all she says and hangs up the phone tossing it to the front, she lets out a long breathy moan when his hand finds the place she wants him the most. “Stiles you know anyone can walk across the street and see us right?” She asks grinding against his hand, “Ya but I don’t see you stopping me” He replies his voice raspy with sleep and lust, she looks down at him and see's him smirking at her. 

“I would but I don’t want you to stop” he adds a finger followed by a second and she gasps “Oh god. Please don’t stop” She grunts, head falling on his shoulder as her hands claw at his back. “You know the fact that anyone like your mom can come out and catch us is pretty exiting don’t you think?” He kisses her shoulder blade and leans against the door. She moans at that “God my mom would kill me if she saw what I was doing right now, thank god she doesn’t get up until nine” She laughs. 

His thumb rubs quick circles against her making her hips move faster against his fingers until she tightens around him and her thighs are shaking and her back arches, breathy sighs are followed by more breathy sighs. He works her down from her haze slowly until she relaxes against him, she moans as he removes his fingers and sucks on them. 

She can feel him against her thigh so she leans back and takes him in her hand. “We don’t have anymore protection” he sighs, tilting his head back against the window closing his eyes. “I remember” She says moving her hand up and down slowly, her thumb running along him.

He watches her threw hooded eyes, hands griping her hips. She looks at him, the sun on his skin making it a golden orange. He leans up and captures her lips in his, slowly and lightly pecking at them, she moves her hips up and the tip of him bumps into her bundle of nerves. They both moan loudly as she grinds against him, her wetness spreading onto him as she slides back and fourth. She tilts his head back and kisses him, her moaning and him grunting as they come together. “Maybe we should put some close on and snick into your house” He says against her neck, “Mmm sounds like a plan”

 

Later they sit across from Scott and Allison, stuffing their faces with burgers and fries. “Did you guys have a good morning?” Allison ask them and they glance at each other with a grin and a blush, “Yup.” Lydia says with a smile and rosy cheeks. 

“I'm so glad you decided to stay. I was going to miss you” “Yeah and plus we only have two more weeks until we graduate so you get to walk with us” Scott adds with a smile. “Yeah god I cant believe its almost over” Stiles says looking at Scott with a wide grin “Yeah remember your buzz cut?” “Shh. . . we don’t talk about that” he whispers. 

“Soo. . . we need to tell you guys something” Scott says and looks at Allison with a loving smile, They put down their food and look at them. “I'm pregnant” Allison says with a wide smile, Lydia and Stiles' jaw drops with wide eyes. “We decided to keep it. Sense we are almost done with school we made a plan to move in, Scott has his job and it pays good so we found an apartment we could move into. We talked about it with my parents and his mom already” Allison adds. 

This is crazy she cant believe Allison is going to be a mom, she's happy for them. She's lucky to have Scott, he will make an amazing father. “That’s incredible congrats I'm so happy for you guys!” She says leaning across the table to hug her best friend. “Bathroom?” Allison asks and she nods getting up and walking to the bathroom with her. 

They stand at the mirror fixing there make up, “So. . . was it good?” Allison smiles “Was what good?” She asks clueless. “The morning sex you and Stiles had” She feels her cheeks burn up and she chokes on her own spit, “What makes you think we had morning sex!?” She says with a gasp looking at her in the mirror. 

“Lydia I saw the way you guys glared at each other, plus you blushed when you said your morning was good which means you had it in a different place then the bedroom where was it? In the shower? Oh what about the floor? Or against a wall” Allison wonders thinking about other possible places. 

“Ew no! . . it was in the back of the jeep. . . that was parked in my drive way where we've been sense last night” She admits fingers playing with the lipstick cap. “NO!” a gasp comes out of Allison, and she nods her head. “All night too, but we used all of the condoms so we kind of touched each other this morning” She says honestly, its funny how she can tell her this stuff with out being embarrassed. 

“But it was amazing” She says with a sigh, remembering this morning. “Well thanks for letting me know. Now when we go with you guys in the jeep we wont sit in the back” Allison says now grossed out, They laugh and exit the bathroom before a mother comes out of a stall with a gross expression on her face and her hands on her daughters ears.

So yeah, she had an amazing morning.


	30. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has maybe one or two chapters left sadly, but that's okay I have great plans for my next story's XD

Friends are the important. Without them you would be 100% lost. She cannot imagine what her life would be like with out them, their the ones that keep her sane, remind her that its okay to be herself when she's around them. 

Taking a deep breath, she looks at herself in the mirror, her dark blue dress covering her legs and hiding her feet, the strap is on her right shoulder with another thick strap hanging off her shoulder. Hair calm at the top but curled at the bottom.

She sighs remembering the last time she went to a school dance with Jackson back in New York, She danced but not with him, no it was his best friend Danny who offered her a dance because Jackson was stuck up and didn’t want to be there or remember the night, so he drank a whole bottle of whiskey and ended up leaving her stranded at the school. 

But this is different, this is prom, and she wasn’t with Jackson anymore, She's with Stiles who was very excited about tonight and ordered his tux three weeks ahead. He asked her in the perfect way too, they were in her room trying to study but the distraction of each other made it hard and they ended up making out on her bed instead. “Go to prom with me?” He broke the kiss to say slowly kissing her with small pecks and heavy breaths “Prom isn’t for one more week Stiles” She smiled against his lips, “I know but I ordered my tux last week and it will be a shame if I didn’t wear it” She burst into laughter and just kissed him. 

She smiles remembering the night, she found her dress last week after he took her to get a dress, he even paid for it which was amazing. Jackson would never of paid for her dress heck he didn’t even ask her, she had to force him to go with her. 

She hears his jeep and smiles, finishes putting on her red lip stick and walking downstairs. When she opened the door she loved the way he looked at her, eyes wide and jaw dropped. “You have a little drool here” She mocked him making him laugh, moving aside she watched as he walked into the house eyes scanning him from his head to toes.

He was wearing a black dress jacket and white shirt, with a blue tie to match her dress color. Black pants and black dress shoes, his hair was still a mess but it had hair gel making it stick up at the sides a little. He carried in his hand a corsage with white and peach colored flowers on green leafs, opening it he took her hand in his and put it on her right arm, kissing her knuckles after. 

“Before you two leave let me get a picture!” Her mother calls out, coming down the steps with a camera, They took two pictures due to Stiles making a weird face in the first. 

 

The jeep comes to a squeaking stop and he jumps out running over to her side to open the door to help her out of the car, She smiles at him and laughs when he almost hit himself with the door. 

They walk in with her arm wrapped around his, they take their picture and walk into the gym where everyone was dancing, and lights were flashing with different colors as a live band played. “Do you see Allison or Scott!?” she yelled over the music, he shakes his head and looks around, moving his head around so much that she though he would break his neck. . . she wouldn’t be surprised.

His face lights up and he points with a “There!” Leading her to where he spotted Scott, She can see them now dancing together and laughing, Allison spots her and smiles hugging her when they got closer “Hey! Did you guys just get here?” A wide smile is on her face, “Yea. . . you look so beautiful!” 

She's wearing a red strapless short dress, her hair is up in a braided bun, Scott is wearing the same thing as Stiles but with a black tie and a red dress shirt. “So do you! I love your dress! Seeing it on you is stunning” They look over at Scott and Stiles who are dancing weird, there circling there hips around making both her and Allison laugh. 

“Did you guys find a place yet?” She says once the music dies down and a slow song comes on, “It's between two, there’s one with a balcony looking out back, with a less busy street, then there’s one with no balcony but construction, but the place is so beautiful is hard to decide” 

“I would get the one with the no construction” Lydia states, it might be a while for them to stop doing what they’re doing, and the baby will be born by then. They turn their attention to Scott and Stile who are dancing together still but this time there holding each other, “I think your boyfriend stole my date Lyds” Her and Allison laugh. 

“Lydia! Its not what it looks like!” Stiles says pushing Scott off him, “He pulled me in I didn’t do the pulling” She laughs, taking his hand and wrapping it around her waist, her arms fall around his neck and she kisses his nose. “Well now I did the pulling” His eyes are closed and he's smiling, she never thought she could be this happy and she doesn’t want it to end. 

One more week until her Stiles, Scott and Allison graduate. One more week of sitting next to Stiles in class and poking his head when he falls asleep and doesn’t hear the bell, One more week of him walking her to class and carrying her books and bag. One more week of walking the halls just them four and laughing at something Stiles and Scott did, and she's excited.


	31. Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for reading this story and sticking through it, you guys really made me love writing and actually want to continue writing story's. thank you to everyone for supporting me and this story I really hope you all will love my new story's I will be posting on here very soon. enjoy :)

“I know your only a few weeks pregnant and don’t know the gender, but have you and Scott thought of any names yet?” She looks at Allison from across the table. They decided that sense they were graduating the next day that they would have a girls night out sense they’ve been double dating a lot, She's excited for her to have the baby that its killing her to know if it'll be a boy or girl. 

“Yeah, if its a boy Liam and if its a girl were going to name her after my mom” She smiles, She's heard story’s of her mother. Nice caring always wanted the best for her daughter, but just like Stiles' mother she was sick. Depressed. She took her own life when Allison was a sophomore making her a little depressed too. 

“I'm sure your mom would love that” She gives her a warm smile and sips on her milkshake, This was the last night of being highschoolers. Tomorrow night they will be thrown into the real world, Taxes career goals they all have to do on their own, but their not alone. She's not alone, As long as she has Stiles' by her side its all she needs.

“Yeah I've been thinking about that. . . about what she would say to me. . .” “I think she would say that she's proud of you and the choice you made, and that she loves you” There are tears in her eyes that Lydia leans over the table and wipes with a napkin. “Thanks. . . I'm glad that your my best friend” “I'm glad your mine” 

She is really glad she has Allison, she wouldn’t know what to do with out her. She's her best friend till the end, her better half that she doesn’t have to pretend to be something she's not around. New adventures are on their way, They will take on the world together forever, They’ve shared each others secrets and both will keep them, never telling a soul. She is there when she's feeling clueless, Their partners in crime, and sadly she's stuck with her her whole life. Shes right by her side through the hardest times and she is going to be there for her at the crack of dawn when the moon is gone because Lydia and Allison are seamless. 

“Have you and Stiles talked about what school you might go to?” “No but we talked about maybe moving in together. Well once we figure out what schools then we'll work on the living together thing” She parks her car next to Allison’s in her drive way, “Well that’s good I think you guys will do good living together”

She hugs her and says her goodbyes “See u tomorrow!” She shouts out and waves driving off. 

 

“What are you doing?” She mumbles and stretches into him her nose bumping into his neck “Trying to get more comfortable what are you doing?” He mumbles “Trying to sleep so stop moving so much” “You know I cant sleep unless I have my pillow and this clearly isn’t my pillow” He groans and keeps moving making her groan in frustration. His head ends up on her chest and his arms are around her waist and that’s how she leaves him. 

She wakes and he is still in the same spot she left him. But his head is crushing her boobs so she pushes him off making him wake up suddenly and fall off the edge of the bed. “Ow” He groans making her laugh, “I'm sorry! Your big head was hurting my boobs” She rolls over and looks at him and smiles, his shirt is hiked up his stomach and he is still half asleep yawning and stretching on her floor with eyes closed.

“Stiles we have to get up soon. . . Stiles. . .” She groans and throws a pillow at him making him jump up and pull her down onto the floor with him. “Five more minuets” He says mumbling against her neck, his body weight makes her relax so she runs her fingers through his hair and kiss his ear. “This is the last day of high school. . . are you ready for the next step in life?” She whispers and feels light kisses on her neck, “As long as your by my side then yeah. . I am” He looks up at her and smiles, kissing her lightly.

 

They sit next to one another, Lydia and Allison and Scott and Stiles talking in the crowded auditorium of talking graduates. They have their graduation gowns on, a maroon color draped around their bodies. Lydia was to make a speech and he couldn’t be more proud of her, she kept rewriting it and going it over with him six hundred times last night until she finally settled on one she wouldn’t let him read.

He looks at Scott and smiles at him, it was amazing who he is today. They say it only takes one person to change everything, but he had three. Lydia made him open up more, this pore boy who had nothing and was afraid of everything now a man who has the one thing the boy has always wanted, a family. And with the three of them that's what they are, a pack. Scott made him see that it was okay, that he didn’t care about the things he did, he was his brother and he was not letting go. Allison showed him what it was like to have a sister, she opened up to him once telling him about her mother making him feel not alone anymore. So when the Class of 2016 stood from their chairs and lined up in the order they were given he smiles knowing that this was what he worked for and he was not alone in the world anymore. 

 

“My fellow students. My friends, my family. I came to this school not knowing what to expect, but as I walked the halls and wrote my name down on all the work the teachers would give us I knew that this moment right here would be the best moment in my life. . . but its not. The best moment is walking into class not knowing anyone or anything about the lay out of the school, to a boy who will end up changing my whole life and the way I see things walking into class late again that day, or walking around the halls holding my schedule up to my face like it was a map until some stranger who I will later get to call my best friend and sister saw me. Until a group of two people took me in and helped me get used to this new town, and to my mom for always being there for me. We all leave behind something tonight and what you choice to carry with you is your choice, I leave behind the halls where my friends and I walked and laughed, cried and smiled. Taking the memories with me on this new chapter In life. Congratulations class of 2016 we did it” 

 

He walks through the crowded field looking for her, he stops and sighs. Turns his head and there she is with her family taking pictures, he see's her father and sister. Her head turns his way, green eyes meeting brown. She lights up when she see's him her smile going wider as her mother takes another picture of her, slowly he walks to her, she just stands there watching him her head tilting to the side watching him. 

“Hey” He says when they’re face to face, She grabs his tie and pulls him down kissing him passionately. “Hey” She whispers once the kiss ends foreheads resting on one another with arms wrapped around each other. The flash from a camera makes them snap out of their world to turn their heads, “Mom!” Lydia whines embarrassed by her mother. “Congratulates Stiles!” Natalie pulls him into a hug “Thanks” He smiles at her grabbing Lydia's hand, “With out your daughter I couldn’t of done it”.

They find Allison and Scott along with their parents taking pictures together, “Your parents are proud of you. . And so am i” Melissa whispers in his ear during an embrace, “Thanks. . . for everything you've done for me it really meant a lot to me. Thanks for being a second mother for me” “Thanks for letting me be your mother” She kisses his cheek.

“I liked your speech” She smiles up at him walking by his side to the car, “Thank you, you and the others were my inspiration” 

“I could tell. . . You think I changed your life when its the other way around before I walked into that class I was waking up at night screaming for the nightmares and getting beat up by a kid who was ten times stronger than me. I had no friends no one to call family until I walked into that class and saw you sitting there with those green eyes that I swear look like gems” He stops walking and pulls her closer “But you didn’t just change my life you saved it you saved me from a world of pain and loneliness. . . your my light” His lips are on hers as her hands hold onto him like he might slip away but he's not going anywhere with out her.

“I love you” She whispers and rests her forehead again his noses touching and eyes closed. It's true, she says he changed her life when she did that changing that was actually saving. Life was good, she had an amazing boyfriend who she knows is the one. Two amazing friends who helped her when she didn’t know where to go or what to do, She cant wait to see what god has in stored for her and the others. They will never step too far and they will always hang on to who they are, because Lydia Stiles Scott and Allison are the stars.

Sure she might be a little bit out of her mind, but she let him take her heart and she liked it. He might just happen to be out of his mind but she stole his heart and knows he liked it,.

Sometimes life gets bitter, she gets strung out caught in the middle of all this drama that she cant breath, there is a place she escapes to where troubles never break through, grass is greened and her head is clearer That its in a peace of mind. And that’s when she falls into his eyes. 

His love is like breathing in the salty air of summer on a privet island made just for her, or like the feeling she gets when her favorite songs spinning in her head keeping it playing on repeat, its like flowers in the spring time and everyday is valentines so good its hard to describe like Paris after midnight or dancing in the moon light, that’s what his loves like. why cant it just be only him and her all the time in a world no one can find. Because when life makes her numb and she needs a pick me up, there’s no better rush than the love he gives her, She smiles because this is her happy ending right here in his arms, and there is no place in the world she would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it let me know what you thought or if you have any questions go ahead and leave them in the comments below Thanks for reading :)


End file.
